One Big Happy Family
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Quinn has been broken since giving up Beth for adoption. Rachel has been broken since Shelby walked away from her, and adopted Beth. The two of them get stranded alone in a snowstorm in a cabin. Quinn and Rachel start a little age-play as a way of healing their pain. What happens when San/Britt join them? Est Faberrittana relationship/ Age play/ Spanking/Domestic Discipline
1. Chapter 1

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies. Idea came about talking with nayafan about age play stories.**_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

**Chapter 1**

Quinn glanced over at her girlfriend in the passenger seat with fond amusement. Rachel Berry typically had enough energy to power a small town but today she was bouncing in her seat with excitement."Oh Quinn, I can't believe we get the cabin for an entire week, just the four of us. What a marvelous idea Santana had! We can be alone, in private and be as demonstrative as we'd like without all the stupid looks and questions. I am so excited; I've never camped out for an entire week in a cabin, let alone in the forest in upper state New York. What a wonderful idea this was! I made a Power Point presentation of all the wonderful activities you can do camping at Saranac Lake. I did extensive research and not only came up with lots of activities but some delicious recipes. I printed up a delightfully easy little recipe for s'mores, which as luck would have it I cannot eat as marshmallows contain gelatin which is basically horse hooves…."

The blonde grimaced, "Hmmm yummy, horse hooves are my favorite!"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I've already created a schedule for our entire week…." She said glaring at her girlfriend, who stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose in a playful manner that Rachel found just too adorable for words.

Hazel eyes sparkled in amusement, "Whoa there sunshine, first of all, Santana booked the cabin and her idea of roughing it is a 4 star hotel. Secondly, we are here to celebrate your birthday and have our own private Christmas celebration together as a family and thirdly we are here to relax, and that includes you Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn finished with a mock glare, "You've been running yourself ragged since senior year started, and you're going to take it easy if I have to tie you to the bedpost!"

Rachel's soft brown eyes went wide as she whipped out her bedazzled phone and started texting.

"What are you doing now Rach?"

"I'm texting Brittany to remember to pack those fuzzy purple handcuffs, your bedpost idea sounds delightful, I'll have to add it to my schedule."

The blonde who had just moments before been sipping her Starbucks started choking and sputtering as she inhaled a large sip of the delectable hot liquid.

"Are you alright darling, what happened?"

Quinn looked at her in astonishment, "What happened is my girlfriend is trying to kill me."

"Haha, when are Brittany and Santana joining us?" Rachel asked as she watched her phone waiting for Brittany's reply.

"B has a family thing she couldn't get out of, so they should get to the cabin tomorrow sometime; late afternoon or maybe early evening."

Rachel sighed happily and put down her phone. She reached across the center console just as Quinn reached over and braided their fingers and gently squeezed her hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ride from Lima to Saranac Lake was supposed to take about 12 hours so the two had left very early, around 5 am in order to get to the cabin and get unpacked and set up before it got too dark outside.

Rachel had closed her eyes to relax and promptly fell asleep, leaving Quinn to her thoughts. The blonde was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with a sleeping Rachel, when she decided to stop. She wanted to fill up the tank, grab some snacks and use the restroom. The snow was starting to come down pretty heavy, so she wanted to check the weather in the area and give Santana a call. She leaned across the console and gently shook Rachel awake. The diva popped up wide awake and talking; a sight than never failed to amaze her, irritate Santana and make Brittany laugh.

"Why did we stop? Please tell me we aren't there yet, Quinn? I will be so disappointed, I printed up some information about the indigenous plant and tree life in the area as well as local wildlife and I wanted to …"

The blonde interrupted, "Only about halfway baby, I needed the restroom, coffee and fuel for the car, in that order! I wanted to see if you needed anything as well."

Rachel leaned over and kissed the blonde on her full pink lips, "You're so sweet; I do need all of the above and some food soon as well, I'm starving! Aren't you hungry my love? Oh my, when did it start snowing like this?" The brunette leaned towards the window and craned her neck, looking skyward.

"About an hour ago, it's getting worse the further north we get. I'm going to give Santana a call and give her a heads up about the weather as well."

They headed into the rest stop hand in hand, Rachel chattering away happily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hola mi pequeña estrella. While I love everything about you, I would really appreciate it if you quit texting smutty ideas to B; I have work to get done today so we can come ravage you and blondie tomorrow night!" Santana growled into the phone.

"Is that so? Then hurry up and get your asses up here then." Quinn said in her sultry breathy voice.

The Latina chuckled, "Hey babe, why are you using baby girl's phone?"

"My battery was getting low, so it's on charge. We stopped to fill up the tank and grab some coffee and I wanted to give you a weather update."

"Wait, hold on, you're using the bedazzled monstrosity, IN PUBLIC?" The Latina screeched, "on purpose?"

Quinn laughed out loud at her girlfriend's dramatics, "Beggars can't be chooser's sweetie."

The brunette grumbled, "I hope you're at least hiding from plain sight, we might want to go back there someday."

The blonde was standing by the front doors watching the snow fall, "Very funny S, I wanted to tell you that we're running into some weather up here."

"Where are you?" Santana said, instantly serious.

"About half way to the lake, but it's getting worse the further North we go. According to the local weather reports a storm is brewing. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"What about you and Rachel, is it safe? I don't want you two risking your life for a week at the cabin. We can go anytime. Why don't you just find a nice hotel and wait for us there?"

"San, it's ok, it just started to snow and the roads are fine. Besides, Rachel would be devastated, she's never been to a cabin in the woods. It's adorable how excited she is."

"Quinn, you're probably 6 hours away from Lake Saranac. If it's bad where you are now, it's going to be worse the closer you get to the lake, as well as more rural and isolated. Besides, Rachel wants to be an actress, she needs to get used to disappointment." Santana said in a serious voice.

"Alright look, I really want to try to get to the cabin, but I promise if it's bad, we'll stop and find a hotel to stay in. Will that work?" The blonde said sincerely, loving how protective the Latina was of her girls.

"Fine, but hear me Quinn, I'm serious, if I even suspect you risked your life or Rachel's just to get to that stupid cabin I will paddle your ass and you'll spend this vacation eating all your meals standing up. ¿me entiendes amor." Santana said sternly.

The blonde felt the butterflies in her stomach and the pulling in her lower belly at her lover's unyielding tone, "I understand, I promise I won't do anything stupid. You guys either alright?"

"I'll be careful. Text me when you get there?"

"Of course San, I love you guys and miss you already. Kiss B for me."

"We miss and love you guys too. Kiss Rachel for me and B or I'll never hear the end of it!" She groused.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the drive to the cabin was pretty uneventful. The snow was falling steadily, but the roads were passable. Quinn just slowed down and flipped on the 4 wheel drive and got to the cabin, late but without incident.

She fired off a quick text to her girlfriends' back home and went to unpack the car with Rachel.

The blonde impressed her little diva by building a perfectly romantic fire in the fireplace, and whipping up a tasty little vegan friendly dinner cooked over the fire.

Once they didn't have to drive in the snow, it was quite beautiful. They lived in Ohio all their lives, they were used to snow, lots of it. Somehow, watching it fall through a big picture window sitting next to a blazing fire and the girl you loved in a rustic cabin next to a gorgeous lake made it seem magical and extraordinary. It continued to fall without interruption throughout the evening.

Rachel was blissfully enchanted and Quinn was relaxed in a way she knew was not possible in Lima, Ohio. The blonde watched Rachel's joy and felt all the tension leave her; she felt happy and at peace. Never in her entire life had she felt this way, except when alone with her girlfriends.

They had saved her from the relentless sorrow and despair that threatened to consume her after her family's rejection and her daughter's adoption. All three girls had saved her life in ways unique to their personalities and Quinn was filled with love and gratitude towards each of them. She couldn't explain it to the people who thought they were freaks because of their relationship, but she knew she needed each and every one of her girls equally.

She thought back over her relationship with her girlfriends, and could see the gifts each girl had given her through their love and acceptance.

Brittany had given her back her innocence, had shown her that magic still existed in what Quinn had believed was a bleak, dark and empty world. She found herself laughing again. Through the tall blonde's eyes, she saw a world filled with child-like wonder, she was slowly able to release her guilt. Brittany gave her back her joy in living.

Rachel had given her a future and her self-confidence back. The little diva had shown her that she was not a Lima loser and she could be anything she wanted. With Rachel's dauntless belief in her intelligence and her value as a person and her lover, the blonde felt her hopes and dreams returning. Rachel restored her faith.

Santana had given her back her feeling of safety, her sense of security. The Latina had protected her from others and herself. Together all four girls had set up rules and boundaries for the relationship. Santana enforced them for Quinn, when the blonde felt herself drifting away again. Having rules and consequences gave Quinn a framework for her life that gave her the confidence to venture out and try new things and feel safe at the same time. Through discipline, Santana helped her find forgiveness.

These were precious gifts she thought she had lost when she handed her child over to Shelby Corcoran. Through the love of her girlfriends, she was slowly getting her life back, the life she was certain she had lost forever.

Quinn wanted to find ways to give back a gift to each of her girlfriends but so far had come up empty. It was a foreign thought to her that she was precious to each of them in her own way.

She leaned back against the rustic couch and pulled Rachel back closer to her, and sipped her tea, happier and more content than she had been all year.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel woke up early to the sounds of a fearsome wind blowing. She got up carefully as not to wake the blonde, but Quinn never even moved.

Rachel had no idea how someone could sleep so soundly. Every little noise woke her up. She threw on her robe that was hanging from the 4 poster bed and made her way to the living room.

It was a complete white-out blizzard. The singer couldn't even see the car anymore.

There were large snowdrifts everywhere. She knew it was too early to text Santana, but she didn't want them stuck in a perilous snow storm either and who knew how far south the storm continued.

She shivered and pulled the robe tightly around her as she headed back to bed. Quickly texting Brittany a weather update, knowing the blonde wouldn't yell at her, she crawled back into Quinn's arms and quickly fell back to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The storm had continued unabated throughout the day. Santana had called early Saturday morning to let them know they were going to head as far north as they could safely go and would call them when they were done driving for the day.

An hour later, Brittany called and told them they had to turn around and go back to Lima, the roads were impassable. Brittany put the phone on speaker and Santana told Quinn that there was a snow emergency declared in Ohio for at least the next 24 hours and the turnpike was closed to everyone except police and emergency vehicles. She had called the Saranac Lake police department and they told her to call back Monday morning but to not even attempt to come on Sunday either.

"Quinn I let the police department know you were up there alone with Rachel, just in case the worst happens and you really get buried up there."

Quinn could tell Santana was really worried.

"Sweetie, don't worry, we have food, water, shelter, the furnace works fine and if it doesn't, we have more cut logs then we could ever use. Rachel and I will be fine. Thanks for letting them know about us though, that makes me feel safer."

"So, listen, don't try to leave there, the roads are awful, if the worst case scenario happens, the police will come dig you out. I don't want you guys skidding off a road into a ditch. Promise me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I promise I won't try to leave here!"

"Quit rolling your eyes at me, this is fucking serious Quinn, people die in this kind of shit!" She yelled out of frustration and worry, "Fuck, I feel terrible about Rachel's birthday tomorrow. Tell her that when we finally do get there we'll celebrate it properly and Christmas as well." The Latina finished gently, "Can I speak to her please?"

"Sure hang on, Rach, San wants to speak to you." She said softly handing over the phone.

"Hi San, oh hi Britt, I love speaker phone! Quinn and I are fine and you are to stop worrying about my birthday this instant. If I knew two of my loves were on the road driving in this storm tomorrow, I would be worried sick and it would be the worst birthday of my life. Knowing you are safe and sound and warm is so much more important to me. I know I miss you both as well, so does Quinn. We will, I promise! So I am going to remain completely positive and say that I will see both of you Monday evening. Here's Quinn, I love you both!"

Quinn took the phone back smiling, "Listen my phone reception has been terrible. I will try to text every few hours, if you don't hear from me, don't panic. The cell reception will probably go out in the storm for a day or two. I'll just keep trying."

"Ok, take care of yourselves, stay warm and we will try to call tomorrow for Rae's birthday but just in case put your phone on speaker for a minute ok?"

The three girls ended the call with a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday and I love you's for Rachel' benefit. Everyone was worried but feeling better having spoken to each other and finding everyone safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn and Rachel were snuggled up on the floor next to the roaring fire. The storm was still raging outside but both girls were sated from an evening of love making.

The blonde was spooning the diva, they were all wrapped up in each other and Quinn had her nose buried in Rachel's hair. She loved the scent that was all Rachel and gently drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted from the efforts of their earlier exertions.

Quinn drifted back into consciousness and heard Rachel sniffling quietly and felt her shaking softly and immediately realized the diva was crying, "Oh sweetheart, please don't cry," She pulled Rachel tighter into her embrace, "I know it sucks being stuck up here all alone with me on your 18th birthday but we'll make if fun I promise and then San and Britt will be here as quickly as they can."

"Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry I woke you up, I was trying to be so quiet. It's not you, honestly, I love spending time with you."

"Then what is it sweetheart? Hearing you crying on your birthday is breaking my heart." She said softly against Rachel's ear, smiling softly at feeling her lover shiver.

"I'm not sure I should talk about this though, first of all I feel rather childish even bringing it up, and secondly I don't want to hurt you and talking about what's bothering me tonight has the potential to hurt you a great deal. I love you so much; I swear it is not you Quinn and I won't have you thinking it is because I will be just fine."

"You miss Shelby!" The blonde stated confidently.

Rachel gasped out loud and turned quickly in Quinn's arms, "How did you know?"

"Because I feel exactly like this on Beth's birthday." Quinn said sadly.

The little brunette snuggled closer to the blonde and nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck before whispering, "I didn't want you to feel sad. Are you sure you're alright to talk about this? We don't have to, I'll be fine, I promise. I just always get a little sad about my mom on my birthday."

"Rach, I want you to be able to talk about anything with me. This is something that hurts you; I want to know about it. I want to share it with you. Who better to share our pain with than each other? Your mother adopted my baby. This involves both of us and it's a sadness that affects both of us together." Quinn said softly.

Rachel sat up and leaned her head against the palm of her hand and looked deeply into Quinn's beautiful green and gold eyes, "I guess the biggest pain is not having a mother, not just Shelby specifically. Her abandoning me one minute and adopting a brand new baby the next made me feel inferior and discarded, especially after she went to all that trouble to find me. Like she took one good look at me and I was an instant disappointment to her. I don't think I will ever get over the pain from her rejection. I just would have liked to have had a mother, you know, the experience of having a mom."

"You can have my mother, the lush from hell!" She said trying to make Rachel laugh, and kicking herself when she failed, "I'm sorry, that was a stupid joke. I'm deflecting feelings again instead of embracing them. I'm trying to work on that."

Rachel smiled gently at Quinn's subtle acknowledgement of her counseling sessions. She hardly ever talked about it, "I know you're trying darling and I don't blame you for wanting to deflect this, it is painful. I love my fathers' this is nothing about them or how they cared for me. They did a wonderful job. I had a very happy childhood. I guess having a mom is just an experience I wasn't meant to have." She snuggled back up into Quinn and started to cry softly again.

"Not necessarily. What if there was a way to go back and experience being a child with a mother who loved and cared for you, would you do it?" Quinn said in a speculative voice as she sat up.

Rachel sat up facing Quinn wiping away her tears, "And how do you propose we do that, Brittany's time machine?"

"No, I'm serious Rach, it's something I saw on the internet when I was researching lesbian se….. stuff, I was researching some stuff and I found a group of people who play out these roles in their lives. It's called age-play."

"Oh come on Quinn, I'm 18 years old, you want me to crawl around on the floor saying goo goo gaa gaa and crying for a mommy? It's ridiculous." Rachel said dismissively.

"It's not like that at all Rachel!" Quinn sat up abruptly, a little hurt by the brunette's dismissal.

She felt tears spring unwillingly to her hazel eyes and she turned her back on the diva, suddenly feeling vulnerable and stupid. It took her straight back to her childhood, feeling small and unimportant, her walls went up without even knowing or trying.

"Quinn, I didn't mean..." Rachel put her small warm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde quickly shrugged it off, not wanting to be touched as she was feeling her normal defense mechanism, anger, rising to the surface, it was Rachel's birthday and she didn't want to ruin it for her, "I know, it was a stupid idea to begin with, don't worry about it Rachel. I'm really tired though so…." Her back still to her girlfriend, she started to get up.

The diva placed a warm and firm hand on her lover's back which stopped Quinn from getting up, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Quinn, I speak all the time without thinking. I know you are working on not deflecting your pain; I'm trying not to be so selfish and so free with what I say. When I don't think before speaking, I usually hurt people. It just seems to be taking a much longer time to learn how to stop and take a breath and think first. I was kind of humiliated that I had this need to be mothered. It comes upon me so strongly at times, but especially on my birthday for some reason. I wasn't upset with you darling, I was really embarrassed to admit I wanted a mommy to love me and care for me." She sniffed a few times and gently rubbed comforting patterns on Quinn's lower back, "Just please, don't lie to me and tell me that you're fine. I know you, I know your signs, you're hurt and embarrassed. It's my fault and I feel just terrible about it. You let me share my pain over Shelby without once thinking about your own pain about Beth and the adoption. I repaid that trust by hurting you thoughtlessly. If you need time away from me, then please just say that. If I can fix what I did, then please just tell me what to do. I love you so much." She removed her hand and turned her back to Quinn and stared into the fire, trying to hide the tears that were falling.

The blonde sat motionless, she was stunned by Rachel's confession and apology. The diva had changed a great deal since becoming part of the foursome but most of her apologies still came during or after a trip over Santana's or Quinn's knee and long after the actual indiscretion.

Almost all of her troubles came from acting or speaking without thinking. She never thought the consequences all the way through. All of her girlfriends realized Rachel acted with the best of intentions, she was never malicious. She also never thought anything through, choosing to act first and think later.

Clearly apologizing like this was a sign of Rachel's progress and Quinn didn't have it in her to hurt the girl any further, especially on her birthday. She swallowed her pride and started to speak, "Thank you for apologizing Rach, you're right, I felt dismissed and stupid and it reminded me of how I felt all my life with my family. I put my walls up and got angry. I'm sorry too! I really appreciate your apology and reminding me that you are not like the people from my past who have hurt me so badly. You, Santana and Brittany are my new family and I don't have to have walls with you guys. I love you too sweetie! So can we start this birthday bash over with?" Quinn scooted forward and behind Rachel, extending her legs next to the girl and wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette and kissing her neck sweetly.

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms and kissed her passionately. The girlfriend's decided that actions spoke louder than words, as they made love more passionately than they ever had before. They fell asleep naked and wrapped in each other's arms next to the dwindling fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blonde woke up slowly and reached over to find the pillow and blanket next to her cold. It was not a big shock to her, Rachel was a very early riser and while the blonde was forced into getting up early for mandatory Cheerio's practice, it didn't come naturally to her, like it did her diva.

Quinn stretched and yawned some more and finally opened her eyes looking for Rachel, it was too quiet in the cabin. She was startled to see the tiny brunette sitting cross-legged behind her just staring at her, "Rach are you ok?"

Tears immediately filled the big soft brown eyes and she shook her head no emphatically.

The blonde who was used to the brunette's drama, looked backwards and up at Rachel curiously, her girlfriend was acting weirder than normal, "Sweetie, what is it?" She said softly and still half asleep.

Milk chocolate eyes met her hazel eyes, with tiny tears hanging from her eyelashes like little drops of dew on a leaf, "I hungwy and hafta go potty and I cold. You no got up Mommy." Her chin quivered with sadness.

Not used to being awake at the ass crack of dawn, Quinn was not sure what was going on and why her naked girlfriend was sitting on the floor and talking like a toddler, "Rachel what's going on?" She said a little more sternly than she intended.

Rachel uncrossed her legs and drummed her feet on the ground in frustration, "I hungwy and hafta go potty and I cold." She looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.

The blonde blinked owlishly for a minute and then she got it, "Oh, OH! Oh baby, mommy is so sorry, I must have overslept. Of course you're cold; let me get you some big girl clothes." She was a little surprised that Rachel wanted to try this but Quinn was a little excited about it, "Come on sweetheart, we'll go upstairs and get you washed up and dressed and then we'll make breakfast, ok big girl?" She quickly wrapped a sheet around her body and offered Rachel her hand.

Rachel took the blonde's hand in her own tiny hand and let herself be led upstairs, "ok mommy." She grinned up at the taller blonde with a sweet trusting smile. Quinn felt her heart clench in response.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two walked upstairs hand in hand and deep in thought.

"I can't believe it took her so long to figure out what I was doing. It would have ruined everything if I would have had to tell her what was happening. Maybe, I'm not a good enough actress to pull this off. No, that's impossible. I have to immerse myself in the role completely, total method acting. I have to become the toddler fully. I have to let go of all my fears and societal expectations. I love Quinn, I trust Quinn. She will make a great mommy. I just have to feel the emotions of this little girl, her fears, her emotions and let go of adult Rachel. Try to remember back, what did little Rachel want with a mommy, what did she need? Get in touch with my inner child and let her take over. I'm going to give in totally and commit to this fully." Rachel thought to herself. She sat up all night long after Quinn fell asleep, trying to research age play to the best of her ability during a terrible snowstorm and intermittent cell phone and internet reception. The brunette was sure in her mind she was doing this for Quinn, giving her a chance to be a mother. A chance she lost when she gave Beth up for adoption, a chance she obviously wanted since she had researched age play and brought it up. For herself, Rachel really didn't expect to get much out of the experience.

Quinn was quiet and thoughtful walking up the stairs. She was confused as to why Rachel was so adamant this was stupid yesterday and decided to go ahead with it this morning. The blonde hadn't really thought about the full implications when she mentioned age play to Rachel. She didn't really know what she was doing but she was determined to give her girlfriend some of the experiences she had missed out on growing up without a mother. Obviously Rachel wanted those experiences or she wouldn't have embraced it so fully this morning. Quinn had babysat for many children of all ages when she was growing up both for her parent's friends and at church. She was sure it couldn't be that difficult. She loved the feel of Rachel's hand in her own and thought maybe she could give the brunette a special loving experience, but Quinn really didn't think she had anything to gain from mothering the diva. This gift was all for her girlfriend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked into the bathroom together and Quinn turned around and grabbed Rachel's tee shirt off the back of the bathroom door. When she turned around, little Rachel was doing the most adorable little potty dance, "Go ahead sweetie, its ok, go potty."

The little brunette just put her arms up, "help me mommy?"

Quinn lifted her up and set her down on the toilet. She watched as Rachel put her elbows on her thighs and swung her legs back and forth. The tiny brunette had a look of intense concentration on her adorable face and broke into a radiant smile when she accomplished her goal.

Quinn quickly got herself dressed, "Do you want to take a bath sweetie?"

"I hungwy mommy."

"Ok, let's go make some breakfast, then we'll get you a bath. Then we can go see how much snow we got last night doesn't that sound like fun sweetie?" Quinn slipped the tee shirt over the girl's head and helped her slip on a pair of shorts.

The brunette shook her head and looked at her mother with complete adoration.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Down in the kitchen, Quinn had set Rachel on the stool and proceeded to make pancakes. She cut one up and poured a glass of soy milk and placed them in front of Rachel. She grabbed her own food and sat down next to her at the breakfast island.

Rachel started to eat the pancakes with her fingers. Quinn quickly handed her the fork, "no fingers sweetie, use your fork."

"No fowk mommy, I hungwy." She pushed the fork aside and resumed eating with her fingers.

"Rachel, I'm serious now, I know you're hungry but big girls eat with their forks, or they leave the table hungry." She said sternly picking the fork back up and handing to her.

The brunette pouted but she picked it up and ate as well as could be expected, "Yummy." She looked up at Quinn and grinned with a mouth full of pancakes.

The blonde smiled back and ruffled the messy chestnut hair, "They are good aren't they?"

Shaking her head in agreement, Rachel put her fork down and reached for her glass of soymilk, spilling it all over in the process. She looked upset and her little chin started to quiver, "sowwy mommy."

The blonde jumped up and grabbed a sponge off the sink and some paper towels, "Oh sweetie, it's ok, it was an accident. Don't worry, I'll have it cleaned up in no time. Please don't cry baby."

Rachel sniffled a few times but stopped crying and watched her mommy quickly clean up the mess.

The blonde dumped the mess in the garbage and looked in the cupboard and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the brightly colored plastic cup and held it up in triumph, "Look baby girl, a sippy cup and in your favorite color too!"

The brunette clapped her hands together happily.

Quinn quickly washed the cup and filled the bright red cup with more soymilk, tightened the lid and handed it to Rachel, who accepted it gratefully, drinking down the contents quickly.

"Wow, my little girl was thirsty wasn't she? Let's go see how much snow we got before your bath."

Rachel ran up to the big picture window and planted her nose right against it and oohed and awed in excitement. Quinn was quite literally speechless after seeing how much snow had fallen in 24 hours. They were well and truly buried. It was more than a little intimidating.

She looked down at Rachel and took in her appreciation and looked back out the window and tried to see the massive snowfall through a child's eyes. It really was quite beautiful, "I don't think we'll be able to go outside and play today sweetie! That's an awful lot of snow."

The brunette was kneeling down in front of the window. Quinn leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Bath time for you little miss stinky and I imagine you're a little miss sticky from those pancakes as well!" She ran both hands down Rachel's sides, tickling as she went.

The little diva erupted into fits of giggling as she tried to wriggle out of the way of those sneaky fingers.

Quinn tickled until Rachel was breathless and completely helpless, "Up we go big girl,let's get you all cleaned up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blonde sat next to the tub watching the brunette play in the tub full of bubbles. Quinn was completely intrigued. Rachel had no toys to play with, yet she was clearly having the time of her life. She was splashing her hands and making bubbles and giggling and laughing the whole time.

"Do you want to learn a new song Rachie?"

Milk chocolate eyes looked up immediately, "I wove to sing." She said excitedly.

"I know you do and you sing so pretty. I used to sing this song when I was a little girl. Ok, here's how it goes...

All around the mulberry bush

The monkey chased the weasel.

The monkey thought it was lots of fun.

Pop! goes the weasel. Now you try!"

The two spent lots of time singing and laughing. Quinn grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up, "We need to get you clean and out of here before you turn into a wrinkly little raisin!"

The blonde took her time washing her little girl from head to toe, even washing her hair, careful to keep the soap out of her eyes.

She wrapped her up in a big plush towel and her wet hair in a smaller towel. They walked into the bedroom and Quinn found some nice warm clothes to dress Rachel in.

The two sat on the big bed and the blonde put Rachel between her legs and took the hairbrush and started to brush out the long wet hair. She hummed sweetly to the little girl in front of her as she did. Taking her time, she very carefully and gently brushed out all the knots and tangles and stroked it until it shone. Quinn then separated it into two plaits and quickly did her hair up in the cutest little pigtails. She tied the ends with some hair bands she had brought with her. Letting go of every conscious thought, Quinn immersed herself in this very special mother-daughter moment. Leaning forward, she kissed the top of Rachel's head, "Wait here baby, I have something very special." Scooting off the bed, she went into her suitcase and pulled out a red ribbon. She went into the bathroom and came out holding two red ribbons. Tying one on each pigtail, she lead Rachel over to the mirror, "Look at what a great, big, beautiful girl you are baby!"

"Oh mommy, so pwetty!" Rachel said softly, playing with the pigtails.

"Yes sweetie, you are so very pretty." Quinn hugged her and kissed her gently.

The two stood staring into the mirror, lost in the moment, mesmerized by the experience both had forever wanted and never had. The blonde saw the brunette falter so she leaned forward and whispered softly as not to break the spell, "are you ok?"

"I wove you mommy." She said softly back and Quinn pulled her back against her chest, "I love you too baby girl." The spell remained unbroken.

The blonde sat Rachel on the bed, "Mommy needs to take a quick shower, so I need you to be a good girl and stay in this room. It's not safe running around the cabin without a grown-up." She quickly grabbed clean clothes and started for the bathroom. Turning back around she looked at the energetic girl, "Rachel, I'm very serious, I want you to sit on this bed and wait for me. Mommy will be angry if you're not sitting on this bed when I get back! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy Wachie sit on bed." She nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Quinn walked out of the room to take a quick shower, "Be a good girl."

"Yes mommy, I be a good giwl."

Rachel tried to lie still but it was really not possible. She sat up and looked around for something to do. Watching the bathroom door, she stood up on the bed and jumped on it like it was a trampoline. That got boring really quick as well. She lay down on her back with a frustrated huff and flung her arms and legs out in complete boredom. Turning her head she spotted her mommy's open suitcase on the floor. Sitting up quickly, she looked at the bathroom door and over at the suitcase and back again.

Curiosity got the best of her, jumping off the bed she ran over to the open suitcase and looked for something interesting. There was a pretty necklace so she put that on. The red high heeled shoes that she loved were on the floor, so she put those on too. Mommy's makeup was on the dresser so she put the makeup all over her face but that got boring. She was tearing through the suitcase again, when she noticed a plastic grocery store bag back behind the suitcase. Peeking into it she found a treasure trove of goodies. At the bottom of the bag were vegan chocolate chip cookies; her big brown eyes grew wide as she tore open the box and stuffed a full cookie in her mouth.

Totally preoccupied with her discovery, she had a full cookie in her mouth and one in each hand, Rachel failed to hear the shower shut off and her mother enter the room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! What on earth are you doing?" The blonde yelled sternly completely startling the brunette who spun around to face her mother and quickly shoved both hands behind her back and tried to quickly swallow the evidence of her cookie snatching.

"Mmm nuffin mommy." She said with a mouth full of cookie and chocolate and red lipstick smeared all over her face.

The blonde stood there with her hands on her hips, looking down at the naughty little girl, "You are in so much trouble young lady, I told you to sit on that bed and wait for mommy." She walked over and looked around the destroyed corner of the bedroom, "Oh Rachel, look at what a mess you made. Is that my makeup all over your face? Are you eating cookies?"

Rachel quickly shook her head no, keeping her stash securely in her hands behind her back and wobbling on the high heel shoes.

Quinn bent down and looked into milk chocolate eyes, "You know it's very naughty to lie to mommy, now Rachel have you been eating cookies?"

Once again she shook her head no, even more vehemently than the first time.

"Show me what you have behind your back Rachel." She said still looking into soft brown eyes waiting for the little girl to crack.

The brunette swallowed what was left of her cookie in her mouth and quickly stuffed the remaining cookies in her underpants and held her chocolate covered hands out to her mother, "See, nuffin." She tried her crooked little grin that could usually get her out of most trouble.

Taking her gently by the wrist, she led Rachel into the bathroom and washed her hands and face. Drying her off she led the brunette back into the bedroom and into the corner. She pulled over the desk chair and set it facing the wall, "You are going to sit in time-out now for not listening to me about staying on the bed while I clean up this mess. I also want you to think about lying. When I finish cleaning up, we are going to talk about those missing cookies and if you lie to me again young lady, I'm going to spank you. It is not ok to lie to mommy. Now you sit here and think about what I said, do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy." She was pouting and very uncomfortable with melting cookies in her underpants but if she said she took them, she'd have to give them back and she knew she wouldn't get any more for the rest of the day as punishment, maybe even the rest of the week. She really loved those cookies.

The blonde set about folding and repacking clothes, straightened up her makeup and repacked the bag of goodies she had brought for Rachel's birthday party. She peered at the little girl sitting in the corner and wondered how far she was going to take this lie. Clearly she was the only one that could have eaten the cookies. Quinn knew she had cookies in her pants and if it didn't involve being lied to, it was actually kind of funny. It couldn't be very comfortable sitting on melted chocolate chip cookies. She shook her head and spent a little more time making the bed and straightening up around the room, just to kill a little time.

After a full 15 minutes of timeout had passed, which is a long time for a toddler, let alone a little energizer bunny to sit still, Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and called Rachel over to her.

"Rachel, what do you have to say about not staying on that bed like I asked and for making such a big mess?"

The tiny diva had her hands behind her back and was looking at the floor as she traced patterns on the wood floor with her big toe, "I sowwy mommy, I was a bad giwl."

"No sweetie, you were a very naughty girl and you disobeyed mommy but you're not a bad girl." She took her finger and lifted Rachel's chin to look her in the eyes, "Now, what do you know about the missing cookies Rachel?"

Tears filled big brown eyes and threatened to spill over but she looked away and said softly, "Noffing mommy."

The blonde sighed heavily, "So you're telling me that you didn't open that box of cookies and eat them while I was in the shower and you don't know anything about them?"

"Maybe a mouse ated em mommy." She sniffed loudly and looked hopefully into the hazel eyes of her mother and tried her crooked grin again, maybe her mommy had missed it before.

Quinn bit the inside of her bottom lip to stop an errant grin from making its way to her face, that was probably the cutest thing she had ever heard or seen, unfortunately it was still a lie, "I'm very sorry to hear that, come with me young lady." She took Rachel's tiny hand and led her into the bathroom.

She quickly undressed her and the missing cookies were soon discovered and a very sorrowful Rachel started to cry softly, "I sowwy mommy, I sowwy…"

The blonde cleaned her up in silence and lead her back to the bedroom. She put a new shirt on Rachel and grabbed a clean pair of underwear. Walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, she pulled Rachel over her knees and set the clean underwear on the bed next to her.

The little brunette started to wiggle and squirm immediately, "Nooooo mommy, pwease don't spank me, I no lie no mowe…."

"I'm sorry Rachel but I warned you about lying and that I would spank you if you lied to me again. I don't want to spank you but you need to learn that you cannot lie to get out of trouble."Quinn said sorrowfully as her heart broke hearing the little desperate appeals. She placed her arm firmly around the little waist and folded her long shirt up so her pale backside was fully exposed.

"Noooooo mommy, don't, pwease nooooo…."

Taking a deep calming breathe, Quinn applied a hard stinging spank to the center of the exposed backside as Rachel squealed in shock and tried to wriggle away from her mommy's firm hand. The blonde quickly added two more, one to each side, as Rachel cried and begged.

The blonde let her firm right hand do the talking for her as she turned the girl's pale rear end a blushing pink, ignoring the squealing cries for mercy. Quinn felt the tears fill her own eyes and a large lump form in her throat. It really did hurt her as well.

She stopped spanking and held the little girl over her lap and gently rubbed her sore backside until she calmed down a little. Standing Rachel up in front of her, she took her chin in her hands and forced the little girl to look at her, "Mommy will not let you lie sweetie, even if I have to spank you every single time. It's a very horrible habit to lie to people because then no one believes you or trusts you even when you do tell the truth. Now Rachel Barbra Berry, do you have something to tell me about the missing cookies?"

"I ated em mommy, I sowwy I wied." She burst into tears and threw herself in her mommy's arms.

"I know baby girl, I know you're sorry sweetie, shhhh it will be ok now, I'm not angry anymore honey. C'mon you need to take a little nap and when you get up, we'll make lunch and see if we can find something to do." The blonde pulled down the covers on the freshly made bed and tucked them all around the little girl, "Close your eyes baby." She sat down next to her and hummed the little girl to sleep.

Quinn sat and watched her sweet little girl sleep as tears rolled down her face. No one told her how hard being a mommy truly was.

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Quinn waited until little Rachel was completely asleep before she headed downstairs to make some coffee and think. Quinn hadn't seriously considered all the ramifications when she had very casually mentioned age play to Rachel the other night. Seriously, it was just an idea; she never expected anything to happen this week. This week was supposed to be a well needed getaway for the foursome to celebrate Rach's birthday and Christmas together as a family. It was not supposed to be the start of a new type of relationship between just the two of them.

Today had taken her relationship with Rachel to a completely new dimension and greater intimacy. She was overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling. At first she felt awkward but now, she really felt like that little girl's mother. She had felt an incredible bond when she had sat and braided her hair. It had changed everything and cemented her feelings for Rachel in a way that overwhelmed and frightened her.

Ordinarily, she would talk to one of her girlfriends, but she was at a complete loss on how to cope with this tidal wave of emotions she was feeling. She had no one at the moment to turn to.

The grief she felt at giving up Beth was so close to the surface, she felt as if her skin was burning. The gratitude she felt for Rachel for not only trying this but throwing herself into it 100%. A confusion and fear that maybe she was a freak for enjoying this experience so much and really wanting to make it an ongoing part of her relationship with Rachel. The guilt and pain she felt regarding Brittany and Santana, she felt like she had betrayed them, she felt like she had seriously altered the course of her romance with them and she was terrified she had damaged all of them.

What had started out as an innocent way to help Rachel through another birthday without her mother had turned into a life altering experience for Quinn.

She had never felt as close to anyone in her entire life besides Beth. Quinn was completely shocked at the depth of her feelings. It had added a whole new level to her relationship with Rachel Berry. That was the problem though; she wasn't just in a relationship with Rachel. _**They**_ were in a relationship with Santana and Brittany as well.

Quinn felt guilt constrict her chest as she thought of her other girlfriends at home alone together. How would she feel if they had done something like this without even a discussion? She'd be pissed, and she knew she would be. She'd feel betrayed by her lovers as well.

She held her cell phone in her hands for a long time almost willing it to ring and be Santana or Brittany. The blonde felt lost and alone so she hit speed dial to call the Latina she loved so dearly.

"Hey blondie… how are you guys, how is the birthday girl?" The line was crackling and her voice was breaking up but Quinn was so relieved to hear it she almost immediately dissolved into tears.

"Quinn, babe, what's wrong, are you alright, is Rachel alright?" Santana said gruffly her voice rough with concern.

"Everything is fine, I just made a terrible mistake San and I can't fix it and I'm kind of lost and….."

Santana held the phone close to her ear, the reception was terrible and she was only catching every other word or so, "Slow down babe, the reception is really bad. What kind of mistake? Did you and Rachel get into a fight?"

"No, nothing like that, we are actually both really good, I just, I'm so sorry Santana, I love you and Brittany so much you have to believe me. It's just Rachel was so upset and crying about missing Shelby and not having a mother especially for her birthday. I just have been missing Beth so much. I don't like to talk about it and that's totally my fault…." Quinn kept rambling unaware that the call had disconnected.

Santana had heard the words; no, sorry Santana, love, believe me, Shelby and Beth and the line went dead. She got an uneasy feeling in her gut about leaving the two of her girls alone in that cabin but she had absolutely no way to get there before Monday and that was practically two days away. Growling in aggravation and frustration with the weather, cell phones and this nagging feeling in her gut she came close to hurling the phone against the wall. Worried that Quinn wouldn't be able to reach her and a healthy respect for what had happened the last time she broke something expensive in anger, she set the phone down carefully and paced around her house.

Hazel eyes stared at the phone in disbelief, she had completely unburdened herself to Santana but now she had no idea how much the Latina had actually heard, if anything, "Damn weather, damn cellphones, damn stupid ideas of mine."

She made a cup of tea and went to sit in the living room and gaze into the fire and see if that had any answers for her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up startled by a noise she didn't recognize. She looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar room and for a minute couldn't get her bearings. Listening for what could have woken her up, she heard the wind howling and realized the snow storm had picked back up and the fire had burned down low. Then she heard it again, "Mommy? Mommy?" It was soft and tearful and she felt her heart thud heavily in her chest, it was such a plaintive, fearful cry.

"I'm coming baby girl, mommy is coming." She yelled up the stairs. Walking quickly to the bedroom she saw Rachel's tear stained face and it nearly broke her heart.

"Were was you mommy, I was scawed?"

Quinn walked quickly to the bed and Rachel lifted both arms up for a hug and the blonde quickly obliged, "Oh honey, I'm sorry you were scared. I just went downstairs to make some tea and sat down by the fire and I fell asleep too. I guess even big girls need naps too." She said gently rocking the frightened girl, "Why is my big brave girl so scared anyway?"

"I heawd a ghost." Rachel whispered softly as if afraid of beckoning it again. The wind howled again and the little girl shivered and buried her head in her mother's chest, "that's him, that's the ghost."

The blonde leaned over and kissed the top of her little girl's head lovingly, "No baby girl, that's just the wind, it's snowing again." She stood up and took Rachel's hand, "Come on sweetie, let's go downstairs and we'll make something to eat and some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire."

Rachel took her mother's hand and they walked together down the stairs to the kitchen. Quinn hummed softly to take Rachel's mind off of ghosts and quickly cut up some fruit and veggies and made them sandwiches and hot chocolate.

They sat in front of the fire and the blonde was watching her little brunette but she seemed a little sad and wasn't her usual chatterbox self.

"What's wrong sweetie you can tell mommy anything, you know that right?" Big milk chocolate eyes turned and looked into hers with such love and trust that Quinn felt her breath catch.

"I sowwy I wied." She said sorrowfully with her eyes downcast.

"Hey, I know you are but you were punished and mommy is not angry anymore. I love you and I forgive you Rachie. You just have to try very hard to not lie anymore so I don't have to spank you again. I don't like to spank my baby girl." She leaned over and wiped away a few errant tears with her thumb and smiling her dazzling smile at the girl.

"I don't wike spanks it huwts." She grinned a cute crooked grin back at her mommy and took a sip of cocoa out of her sippy cup.

Quinn smiled at the adorable little girl and laughed, "Guess what I found? I found my favorite book from when I was little, Winnie the Pooh. Want mommy to read to you?"

The little girl clapped her hands and bounced on the sofa with excitement, "Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes! I'll be right back." The blonde got up and threw another log on the fire and closed the screen carefully. She retrieved the book and a pillow and a throw blanket off the back of the couch. Sitting down in the big rocker recliner, she patted her lap and the little girl ran over and sat down on her mommy's lap. Quinn adjusted her and covered them both with the blanket and settled down to read some adventures of Christopher Robin and that silly bear Pooh.

Getting lost in her favorite childhood story again, Quinn felt guilty when she looked down and noticed Rachel was fast asleep on her lap. She looked at the big picture window and noticed it was quite dark and the snow was swirling and the wind was blowing.

Adjusting Rachel into a more comfortable position, Quinn pulled the throw around both of them and settled in rocking the chair gently with her foot. She stared at the glowing red embers and was overcome with a feeling of happiness and peace that she had never felt before. All her fears were put to rest, the fears that terrorized her and drove her to nearly lose her mind in despair. She had truly believed she had lost all chance to be a mother. Actually she accepted that she didn't deserve to be a mother, she was selfish and horrible for giving her baby away to Shelby. Finally, Rachel had shown her that wasn't true. She could be a mother, she was a mother and she was a good mommy, a loving and unselfish mommy, she was firm but fair, she was loving and attentive.

She had believed this would be a gift for Rachel to experience a childhood with a mother but it had totally backfired, she was the one given a precious gift.

Leaning down and kissing the brown head resting on her breast, she hugged Rachel tighter and softly sang to the little beauty asleep on her lap.

She would be honest with Santana and Brittany when the time came, but for now she was going to enjoy the experience of being a mommy with her whole heart and hope they could forgive her and understand.

Smiling gently she whispered softly, "Happy Birthday sweetie, mommy loves you."

_**To be continued.. please review….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Santana was still pacing around the house when Brittany got out of the shower, "Is everything ok Sanny?" the blonde said knowingly, "I know it's hard being stuck here in the blizzard with Rae and Q at the cabin without us. I miss them too and I really feel bad we're missing Rae's birthday," She finished sadly.

"I know baby, I got cabin fever too but it's not that. I got a call from Q while you were in the shower. She sounded off."

"Off how?" Brittany sat down at the breakfast island and grabbed a banana, she offered one to Santana but the Latina waved it off irritably, resuming her pacing. The tall blonde watched carefully and waited patiently, you couldn't force her girlfriend to talk. She had a way of processing things in her head first, and then she would share what she had going on.

Santana finally stopped pacing and came to sit beside the dancer, "You know how Q is like all guarded, not secretive but closed off so no one really can see all the shit she has going on inside?"

"Yeah, except in the bedroom, and most of the time with us since we all became girlfriends," Brittany shrugged and took a bite of the fruit, "She's still like that with lots of outsiders but she's been getting much better with the three of us."

"You're right B, she has been so much better, I'm really proud of her but when she called, she sounded like that again, all guarded and guilty, she said she made a terrible mistake she couldn't fix. It was hard to figure out what she was talking around with all the static but she was talking about Beth and Shelby and this big mistake and she sounded like she was crying. Then the line went dead, God B, it's so infuriating to not be there with them and not actually know what's going on," She amplified the point by slamming her hand against the counter top of the island.

"Did you throw your phone against the wall again Santana Lopez?" She said sternly.

Santana smirked at her girl, "I wanted to but I didn't, aren't you proud of me?" She stuck her tongue out playfully at the taller girl.

Brittany flung her arm around the Latina's shoulder agreeably and leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek, "I am actually, very! I know how hard it is for you to know Q and Rae need you and to be so far away," She finished proudly, "I'm worried too!"

Santana chewed on the inside of her lip, "I don't know what to do, I keep trying to call but the storm must be raging there still, I can't get through at all, keeps saying all the circuits are busy. Totally pissing me off," She got up and started to pace again, "I mean what kind of terrible mistake could she possibly have made that can't be fixed? Why are Beth and Shelby on her mind? She was apologizing to me and saying how much she loves us and how she wouldn't hurt us. It's freaking me the fuck out B!"

"Ok, so let's get in the car and start to drive up there, worst case scenario, it gets bad, we stop and get a hotel room and we have some sexytimes in a new place. We just take our time and get as close as we can. Won't it make you feel better knowing we are getting physically closer to them? It would me, plus at least we would be actually doing something not just sitting here worrying."

"Honest to God B, you are a fucking genius! They opened the turnpike this morning again, so we might actually make it to New York or at least get closer than we are now. The car is still packed, how long will it take you to be ready to go?"

"I will pack some sandwiches and snacks for us to have along the way, so we don't have to stop as much. Then I will be ready to go, how about you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I am always ready!" She wangled her eyebrows up and down in a cocky manner and grinned impishly.

Brittany snorted and headed into the kitchen to pack some travel food.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel woke up curled around her blonde girlfriend in the big recliner, the throw covering them both, creating a cocoon of warmth and safety. The diva leaned back drawing her head away from the comfort of the blonde's breast and looked up at her in complete adoration. The blonde hair was disheveled, her head leaned to one side with her mouth slightly open and a cute adorable little snore escaped every few minutes. The diva thought she had never been more beautiful than in that moment. The pale skin of Quinn's intelligent brow was unfurrowed and she looked relaxed and unguarded. Rachel took delight in seeing the girl completely at peace, it didn't happen often. Rachel's heart swelled with the pride of loving and being loved by this woman.

The absence of sound is what finally drew the diva's gaze away from the perfection that was a sleeping Quinn Fabray. There was no more howling or banging of errant branches against the windows of the cabin. Looking quickly to the big picture window, she saw the blizzard had finally stopped. Quickly trying to figure out what day it was she found she had totally lost track of time when she had surrendered herself into childhood. It felt good not to be responsible for anything including knowing the day or time.

Biting her lip in concentration, she glanced back at her girlfriend and revisited the last few days of being a child again but this time with a loving mother. The tears sprung unbidden to her eyes and she tried to blink them away, almost angrily as if ashamed of them as an adult.

Rachel thought ruefully, how easy it was to slip back into the prejudices and unreasonable expectations of adulthood. The world would be a much happier place if humanity could embrace a certain amount of childlike awe and wonder.

When Quinn had brought up this age-play idea, Rachel had responded almost angrily and dismissively, she had thought the idea was stupid but it had seemed to mean a great deal to the blonde so she did it for her and only her or so she thought. It hadn't taken much for the diva to completely immerse herself in the experience and lose her hesitation. It frightened her and shook her to her core to understand now, as an adult, she really needed a mommy, how much she wanted to relive a childhood with a loving mother to guide her.

The diva was an analytical person; she tried to understand the motives behind every action, not just of herself but of the world around her. It didn't take a genius to understand that Shelby's abandonment both physically and emotionally had left unfilled spaces inside of her. Rachel thought she had surrendered those needs to the reality of adulthood; to find she could finally experience it with Quinn was a heady experience for her. She was reluctant to relinquish it, but sadly she knew they couldn't stay in this cabin all alone forever, Santana and Brittany would be arriving any day now that the weather had cleared.

At the thought of her other two girlfriends she suddenly felt guilty and uneasy. Rachel was a selfish person, she understood this about herself. Frankly, she preferred to think of her behavior as drive and ambition but she had spent enough time over Santana's and Quinn's knee, being punished for egotistical acts she had committed with no thought of the consequences to others to finally start to be aware of the difference.

Sighing, she tried to analyze the guilt. She and Quinn had done something together that was highly intimate, but not sexual. She wondered if that could be construed as cheating somehow. Yet how could it be cheating if it was with her girlfriend? It had bonded her to Quinn in a way she was not bonded to the others, and in a flash she understood her uneasiness.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up alone in the recliner and instantly missed the warmth of the pint-sized diva. She noticed the fire was roaring and the storm had abated. Looking around the room, she saw it was bathed in a soft glow of candlelight. She smelled the delightful aroma of fresh brewed coffee and bacon sizzling, and it startled her to realize "Adult Rachel" was back.

The blonde felt a sharp pang of regret and loss upon not waking up with little Rachie her daughter, but quickly dismissed it. She had missed having an adult to talk to about her feelings, and it made her feel slightly bipolar thinking of Rachel/Rachie as two separate people. She smiled at the attention to details the diva had obviously paid to the room. It was warm and loving, and it was greatly appreciated by the blonde.

She stood up, surprised she wasn't sore from having spent the night in the chair instead of a bed, and shook out the throw and folded it back over the couch, picked up the book and with care placed it back into the bookcase. Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin were trusted old friends. She ran her fingers through her unruly hair, trying to tame it into submission, she laughed at how disgusting she felt. A hot shower was moving way up on her list of important tasks, right after bacon and coffee.

Quinn padded into the kitchen, and stopped to admire how adorable her girlfriend looked cooking bacon wearing and oversized apron, oversized oven mitts, and a look of horror and disgust on her beautiful face every time she glanced into the frying pan. She had a pair of very long tongs she was using to turn the meat as if afraid that even a speck of animal products might wind up on her. The blonde nearly laughed out loud, thinking that if there had been a biohazard suit at the cabin, she would have found the singer cooking bacon wearing that. It made her love the petite brunette even more than she already did.

"Good morning beautiful," She said softly as not to startle the diva, "I didn't get a real chance to say it yesterday but Happy Belated Birthday. I hope it was as special as day as it was for me."

Rachel turned quickly and beamed her mega-watt smile that she saved only for Quinn, Santana, and Brittany these days. "I had an incredible couple of days. Thank you for such a wonderful present. My inner child would like you to know that you are the best mommy in the whole world."

The blonde blushed furiously at the words she desperately needed to hear, "Rach, you need to know that you gave me an equally incredible present. I am honored to be Rachie's mommy."

Rachel quickly set down the tongs and ripped off the oven mitts and ran forward and flung herself into the blonde's arms. Quinn loved getting an armful and faceful of long chestnut hair and tiny muscular body. She was amused until she heard the diva sobbing brokenly.

"Hey, hey beautiful, what's going on here, huh? I didn't mean to upset you this morning talking about it. Rachel please talk to me, you know I can't stand to see you so upset and crying," She held the girl close to her and gently rocked her back and forth. Pulling back reluctantly, she brushed the wild hair out of her girlfriend's face and leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her soft lips tasting the salt track of the girl's tears. Taking her hand, she led her over to a kitchen chair and sat down pulling the smaller brunette onto her lap.

"Oh Quinn, I am so sorry. I just feel so much, I don't know how else to say it," She continued to cry, her breath coming in jerky shudders, "How do you need something so badly all your life and not really even comprehend how huge the loss has been?"

"I know baby, I know how much not having Shelby has devastated you. I still cannot even think about how she sought you out just to abandon you again without wanting to hurt her in really bad ways," She said so sincerely, it caused Rachel to laugh, snorting out a mixture of snot and tears.

"Oh God that was so disgusting, I'm sorry," The two young women laughed and just held each other, "Just whenever you go all protective and into Enforcer mode, it just tickles my fancy."

"It does, does it? You're really weird sometimes, you know that Rachel?"

The diva pulled herself up in faux indignation, "Well, I'm certainly not alone in that between you, Santana and Brittany."

Quinn laughed out loud, "No baby, you absolutely are not alone in that. Although, I do wish I would have thought to snap a picture of you in your bacon cooking outfit, I know Santana would just have gotten quite a laugh out of that."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, I never would have heard the end of it," She got up and laid a warm hand on Quinn's cheek, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Rachel," Quinn returned, watching the diva go grab and moisten a paper towel to wash her tear stained face, "Sorry, I lost it sweetie, ever since I tapped into this need for a mommy, I've been very emotional and feel a little out of control. It's scaring me a little bit."

Quinn stood up and walked over to gather the brunette in her arms, "I understand completely. I've had all these feelings and emotions about Beth and you as well baby, just bubbling to the surface and they don't seem to want to be contained."

They stood there together, holding each other and sharing a special moment.

Rachel sniffed loudly, "Do you feel like we somehow cheated on Santana and Brittany? I've been feeling guilty all morning."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, perhaps the diva was growing up after all, "I do, and I have felt kind of weird about it as well. Like you and I did something very intimate without asking or discussing it with them. I like your analogy about cheating. It feels like I've cheated them OUT of something, not that we've necessarily cheated ON them. Does that make sense?"

"We need to tell them right away. I don't want to keep secrets from them, ok?"

The blonde sighed, "I actually called San yesterday to talk to her while you were upstairs napping after…. Well anyway, the storm was still bad, and I have no idea what she heard if anything."

Rachel blushed at the offhand reference to her younger self's spanking for lying, "Quinn?" She started hesitantly.

"What is it Rach?" She said growing concerned at the hesitation and tone of uncertainty on the diva's face.

"Do you, I mean will you…." Quinn frowned at Rachel's sudden and newfound loss of the English language before finally understanding what the girl was driving at.

"Do I want to do the age play, mother-daughter stuff again?" She surmised.

The look of relief on Rachel's face confirmed that she had guessed correctly, "Honestly Rach, I can't imagine living my life without it right now. I feel a little lost without it this morning."

The brunette started to cry again in relief and love as she once again threw herself into the blonde's arms, "I take it you feel the same way?" She smiled gently at the frantic nodding she felt going on under her chin, "Brittany and Santana need to be a part of this decision though, I know you feel like I do and we can't do anything purposefully behind their backs. This time it really just kind of spontaneously happened but we need them to be aware of what it has done for both of us, agreed?"

"Agreed!" She nodded frantically against her blonde girlfriend feeling a myriad of emotions; anxiety about Britt and San as well as guilt, relief that Quinn understood her feelings, sadness, joy and overwhelming love.

Quinn chuckled, "I have an idea, how about we eat and then go take a nice hot sexy shower together to celebrate our return to gloriously overrated adulthood?"

Rachel laughed out loud, "You are such a charmer Quinn Fabray and the answer is yes I would love to have a sexy shower with you. Actually I would follow you anywhere!"

They came together in a passionate deep kiss borne of mutual need and love.

_**Please review… we get Santana and Britt arriving next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 4 Group Decisions**_

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with their feet in each other's laps. The fire was burning steadily and they had a warm blanket over their legs. Quinn was engrossed in her book while Rachel had her headphones in and was working on song lyrics. They were acting just like an old married couple, completely comfortable in each other's company and the silence surrounding them. Quinn looked up and out the window; it hadn't snowed anymore in over 24 hours.

Rachel looked up and noticed her girlfriend lost in thought, she jabbed her with her big toe forcing the blonde to turn and look at her. The diva had a mischievous grin on her face, "I was going to say a penny for your thoughts but you look so serious, I'm not sure I can afford your thoughts Ms. Fabray," She reached up and took out her headphones.

"Is today Monday? Being up here is like being in our own little safe cocoon of a world, I've totally lost track of the day and date!" the blonde said softly still staring out the window.

The brunette laughed, "I love that description, it fits perfectly, and it's Tuesday, December 20th my love."

Quinn nodded, "The streets should be clear enough for Santana and Brittany to get here today I think. I thought they'd call by now," She was worried and distracted.

"Don't worry baby, we had a lot of snow fall in that storm, I'm sure they're doing the best they can to get here to us," Rachel said soothingly, "Besides, we still don't have reliable cell service yet. They may have been trying for some time to reach us," She scooted over until she was in the taller girl's lap, "They'll be fine sweetheart."

The blonde smiled with love at the brunette curled in her lap, and leaned forward and kissed her gently, "You always know what to say. I don't know how you do that. I'm just nervous I think. I want them here safely. I'm a little scared for them to get here, and have to talk to them about what we've been up to."

Rachel leaned back in the blonde's arms and looked up the girl adoringly, "We haven't been up to anything. It just happened. They'll understand once we explain it fully."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her tight, "I guess we'll find out when they get here."

Rachel snuggled back into her girl's arms, "Want to go upstairs and fool around? I bet I can take your mind off your worries for a while," She said seductively.

"Oh you think you can do you, how about if I want to take your mind off of things for a while?" Quinn said in her soft breathy voice.

Both girls jumped up and ran up the stairs screaming over who was going first, laughing all the way.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two girls lay on their backs on the bed, spent and panting. Quinn looked over Rachel's delicate body, she really was incredibly pretty. Her hair was disheveled and laid around her head like a halo. A sight which made her smile in merriment, the idea of Rachel Berry an angel. Her bronze skin was shimmering with the fruits of her exertions during lovemaking. The blonde rolled onto her side and faced her girlfriend, her head in the palm of her right hand, her left exploring her girlfriends body in sweet gentle caresses.

Rachel nearly purred in contentment, when Quinn rolled her nipple in her fingers, "What are you thinking about baby?" She whispered.

"How silly you look laying on your back with that big old strap-on pointing straight up at the ceiling," She chuckled.

"Silly? Really? Because that's not what was coming out of your mouth about 5 minutes ago Fabray. Hmmm let's see, oh yeah, fuck me baby, harder, yeah right there, that's the spot, that's perfect, oh baby yeah, that's perfect, oh god, you're perfect, Rach, Rach, Rach, ohhhhhhhhhh," She said in a near perfect imitation of Quinn's recent orgasm.

Quinn felt a lightning bolt of arousal shoot straight to her center at Rachel's words. She moved on top of the brunette, and kissed her passionately. They moved together, and the blonde started to remove the strap-on slowly; kissing the brunette on hips, her abdomen, and her thighs as she removed it.

Rachel sat up on her elbows watching, "What are you doing?"

The blonde lifted her head, and cocked her eyebrow seductively as her eyes, dark with desire and passion bore into Rachel's, "It's your turn to scream baby!"

Rachel moaned just from the words, "Well hurry up already then!" she panted as she flopped back down onto the bed.

Quinn just shook her head and chuckled at the urgency and desperation in Rachel's voice.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana and Brittany slowly and quietly entered the cabin. It was very quiet inside. The Latina looked around; the fire was a pile of smoldering and crackling red embers. The blanket was tossed casually over the back of the couch, and Quinn's book was lying on the floor.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and looked back at Santana shaking her head, "Nobody in the kitchen."

"I bet they're upstairs napping." She said heading for the stairs with the blonde at her heels.

They quietly pushed open the bedroom door, and saw their two girlfriends curled around each other fast asleep. Brittany started to immediately strip off her clothes.

"B, what are you doing?" The Latina said with amusement in her voice.

"I missed sexytimes and sweet lady kisses with my girls," She walked naked over to the bed and slipped in behind Quinn and started to gently kiss her neck and shoulders. The blonde moaned and turned to face the dancer.

Santana stripped down quickly, and carefully pulled back the covers and crawled in behind Rachel. The brunette felt cold hands on her breasts and looked over and saw Brittany behind Quinn. She knew it was Santana behind her, she screamed for joy scaring the hell out of the still half-asleep Quinn.

Quinn leaned over Rachel, and kissed Santana and then fell back into Brittany's strong arms. The tall dancer quickly enveloped the blonde in her strong arms and kissed her passionately, "You are not allowed to go anywhere without us again, I missed you guys so much."

"Oh Britt, I love you baby, make love to me."

Brittany laughed sweetly, "Duh, what do you think I'm doing?"

The Latina leaned forward and nipped at Rachel's neck with her teeth, "Happy Belated Birthday, baby. I missed you."

"Oh Santana I missed you too!" Rachel moaned loudly as the tanned cold hands moved south to stake their claim.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up, and saw Santana smiling at her. The blonde smiled back but got all teary eyed causing the Latina to frown. She gently inclined her head towards the door, and Quinn nodded her assent.

The blonde watched in awe as the caramel-skinned beauty crawled out of the bed, and walked naked towards the door grabbing clothes as she went. Quinn felt a strong primal feeling of possession, and was overcome with desire. She closed her eyes as strong feelings of love for the girl washed over her. The blonde had thought that her time with Rachel alone might have tempered her feelings for Santana and Brittany, and she suddenly realized she was wrong. Her love for her other two girlfriends was just as strong as it always was. She was grateful for that.

She carefully extricated herself from Brittany's firm grip, and gently pulled the covers back up over both her and Rachel. She watched in amusement as the two instinctively rolled together, and cuddled up into each other to fill the empty space between them. They were just like two fluffy kittens. She grabbed her white fluffy robe and slippers, and followed Santana downstairs.

The Latina grabbed a Coke out of the refrigerator, and grabbed a bag of chips off the counter, "Want something to drink Blondie?" She said over her shoulder.

"I'll have what you're having."

Santana handed Quinn the coke with a flourish, "Breakfast of champions!" She joked laughingly.

The blonde smiled, her hazel eyes dancing, "Actually it's only 2am, too late for dinner and too early for breakfast."

The Latina sat down at the table and shivered. Quinn noticed and frowned at the shorts and wife beater the girl was wearing, "It's about ten below out there, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Oh this old thing?" She flashed playfully, "I just grabbed what was sitting on top of my suitcase; I didn't want to wake up Rachel and Brittany. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Good, I wanted to talk to you too, Santana. Let's go sit out by the fire, I'll get it going again, it's really wonderful to sit by a blazing fire," Quinn stood up and took Santana's hand and led her out to the rustic and spacious living room.

Santana watched as her girlfriend built back up the fire, she was really good at it. Quinn made sure the fire was burning well before moving off her knees to go sit next to the brunette.

"You really freaked me out with that phone call Q. What's going on? What big mistake did you make, you and Rachel seem fine."

The blonde exhaled loudly, "I am so sorry that I freaked you out. Something happened, and I need you to listen to the whole story first before you say anything, alright?"

The brunette leaned forward and smiled, "I promise! I'll listen to the whole story first."

"I woke up and Rachel was crying, it was her birthday and I could tell she missed Shelby. It damn near broke my heart. I can't stand to hear her cry. I really want to kill her so-called mother for the way she made Rachel feel when she abandoned her the way she did," She looked over at Santana, who just nodded in encouragement so Quinn continued, "I had done some reading on the internet, and I came across something called age-play. Have you heard about it?"

Santana thought for a minute, "Is that where grownups wear diapers and play baby?"

"Well I don't know that much about it, but I guess some people do that. From what I read they can get pretty elaborate; buy adult size cribs, changing tables and stuff. I mentioned to Rachel that I had read one woman's story, she had a terrible childhood and like Rach didn't have a mother in her life and had always searched for a mother figure. She hooked up with a woman who couldn't have children and they got together and filled each other's needs," She glanced nervously at Santana who just looked confused.

"How?" She saw Quinn looked as confused by the question as she felt, "How did they fill each other's needs?"

"Well, they got together regularly and one got to be a little girl, and the other got to be a mom. The woman finally got a mommy, and the other woman got her daughter. It was very powerful for both of them."

"I can see how it could be very moving and fulfilling for them, but are you saying that's what you and Rachel did? Played mom and daughter with each other?" Quinn looked at the Latina carefully and she looked more curious than anything. She certainly didn't look angry.

"We did but you need to understand, it went much deeper than play for both of us. I really had no idea that after I gave up Beth, how much I needed to be someone's mother. It shook me to my core San, I had been broken, thinking I could never be a mom again or that maybe I didn't deserve to ever be one."

The brunette interrupted her girlfriend, "That's not true! You were just a kid. You made a mistake, one stupid mistake, but you had Beth and you made an adult decision in her best interest without thinking about yourself. I'm pretty damn proud of you, and I think you'll make an excellent mother someday. Hopefully you'll be mom to all our kids." She indicated the girls upstairs with a gentle wave of her arm.

Quinn smiled brightly, "God I love you all so much," She leaned over and kissed the brunette, "When I read about it, I never gave it a second thought, it was months ago and for some reason, hearing Rachel crying over Shelby, I mentioned it to her. I swear to you, we weren't trying to do something behind your back. I had no idea that Rachel would be willing to totally revert to a child, and Santana she was incredible, she is such a beautiful and sweet little girl. Just like you'd think a little Rachel could be; sweet, precious, mischievous, precocious, funny and endearing. I couldn't have loved that little girl anymore if I gave birth to her myself. I really felt like I did give birth to her, like she was my daughter and I was her mommy. It was like she stopped being my girlfriend Rachel and really became my daughter Rachie. For her I became the mommy she never had, I wasn't Quinn her girlfriend playing her mom, it became a whole different reality for us."

Santana's eyes widened in understanding, she finally got what Quinn was so worked up over, "You thought B and I would be mad or feel left out?" she said softly making sure she was right in her feelings.

The blonde hung her head in shame and nodded sadly.

"Hey babe, look at me," She put her fingers under Quinn's chin and lifted it up so she could look into her green-gold eyes, "Shit got real huh? Freaked you the fuck out? Quinn Fabray let someone in behind her big walls? Lost control of her feelings?" Santana said as only the Latina could.

The blonde put her face in her hands and started to weep. The Latina gathered her in her arms and held her tight knowing how hard it was for her girl to be so open and vulnerable. She kept rocking her and murmuring words of love and comfort until the blonde calmed down. Once Quinn stopped crying, she gently set her back against the couch so she could look at her when they talked.

"I'm guessing you had a quiet moment and you realized how deep this got and you started to feel guilty? That's what the phone call was about?"

The blonde nodded her head in agreement, "I felt almost like I was cheating on you and B by getting so emotionally involved in this without you guys being a part of it."

"Rachel feels as strongly about this age-play stuff as you do?"

"That was the incredible thing; she thought she was doing it for me so I could experience being a mom. I thought I was doing it for her by giving her a mom for a day. It turned out to be so much more for both of us. I'm sorry San, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to…."

Santana leaned over and put her hand over Quinn's mouth stopping her from continuing, "My turn now; if I thought for one minute that you and Rae snuck up here to try something different without telling me or B about it then yeah, I'd be pissed off and it could be considered a form of cheating even though the four of us are together. And we would be very hurt and angry by it. That's not what happened here, baby. It sounds like the two of you were just trying to help each other through a tough time, and got blindsided by all these feelings neither one of you have ever really dealt with. I think honestly, neither of you really understood what you were missing, so how would you know that you had something to deal with?"

"Oh babe, I am so glad you understand. I was so worried and upset that you and B would be hurt or feel left out or unloved. I couldn't bear the feeling that I'd hurt you both or disappointed you," Quinn pulled the brunette in for another hug.

"This is something that you and Rachel really want to continue to explore isn't it?" Quinn shook her head yes. Santana continued, "What if it's something that B and I don't want to be a part of and asked you not to continue, what then?"

"I can't answer for Rachel, but this was important to me and I would like to continue to explore my feelings. It was more incredible than I can explain and I would love to have that type of intimacy with both you and Brittany too, but there are 4 of us in this relationship and if the two of you say no, then it's no. It's all or nothing as far as I'm concerned. I'm not going to do something with Rachel that doesn't include you and Britt. No way!"

Santana leaned over and grabbed her coke and sat back and stared in the fire as she sipped. She was clearly deep in thought so Quinn gave her the space and time to think. She was just grateful that the Latina understood what had really happened here this weekend.

Santana stared at the fire and was unsure what she was feeling, it was not anger and it was not hurt, but she was uncertain. Their relationship was already pretty controversial and misunderstood by every single person they knew. She would guess that most people would find this age play stuff pretty kinky and weird. That didn't really faze her much; she really could give a shit what anyone's opinion of her was. She could care even less for anyone's approval of her lifestyle, except for the three girls she was in love with.

She was worried about the emotional impact of this sort of thing on Quinn and Rachel. They had been the most damaged, and they had the most to lose or gain from this type of relationship. Sighing heavily she made up her mind.

"Quinn, it this is that important to you and Rachel, then it's important to me and Brittany as well. I say we give it a try if you'd like, we have the rest of this week together. Saturday is Christmas Eve, and Sunday is Christmas Day. I would say that it's the perfect time. I think I'd love to see Rachel have her first Christmas with a mommy. I have my concerns that this could somehow be emotionally damaging to both of you. I don't really see how, but it does worry me. I don't want our relationship damaged by this. I do think that if it's that important to the two of you, and we don't investigate it, in the long run it may destroy what we have anyway."

Quinn was holding the Latina's gaze, understanding fully the gift of love and acceptance she and Rachel were being given here, "What do you think B is going to say?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and in a perfect imitation of the tall blonde she started jumping up and down excitedly on the couch, "Oh Sanny I want to be a kid too, can I be Rachie's sister, oh Q will you be my mommy too?"

The blonde started to laugh, and all her pent up fear and nervousness came out in her laughter as she just fell over at Santana's perfect imitation of their innocent blonde girlfriend. She finished laughing and had to wipe the tears off her face, "That's exactly what she's going to say. I don't know what to say San, I just am so grateful that you're not upset or angry or hurt and I can't believe that you are willing to do this for us. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby and I have hurt for you and for Rachel over this very issue. It was unbearable to watch you the summer after you gave up Beth. It was even harder to watch Rachel after that bitch turned her down and adopted your baby. We weren't even together yet, and I just felt terrible for both of you. If this gives you both some closure than fine. You know, it just might be fun and we can do some research and who knows what it could turn into. You know me; I'm always open for new ways to keep our relationship fresh. How do you think it could work? What did you have in mind?"

"Well honestly I didn't give it much thought. I assumed that you might be upset, and I might even be in trouble over it. So, I hadn't really thought ahead, but Rachel and Brittany are already the perfect children. We can be the mom's and we can practice for the future, what do you think?"

"I'm relieved, cause I sure as hell ain't being somebody's damn baby!" she rolled her eyes as Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I don't really think it's in your nature to submit easily to anyone let alone be a kid again," She yawned loudly, "Sorry, it's been hard to sleep well lately with that storm, and the wind howling, and my guilt."

Santana stood up and took the blonde's pale hand in her own tan one, "C'mon baby, let's go to bed and get some sleep. We can talk to our girl's in the morning over breakfast and see what everyone thinks. Besides we have a birthday party to have, we have a Christmas tree to cut down and decorate; we have a lot of stuff to get done this week. You're gonna need your sleep, mommy!"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was the first one awake. She got up carefully not to wake anyone, and quickly took a shower. She went downstairs and put some coffee on and made a huge feast knowing everyone would be starving after their night of reunion sex. She frowned at the sight of the soda cans and the half empty bag of chips on the coffee table. It must have been Quinn and Santana. She stoked the fire and straightened the room, putting the books away, and tossing the trash, and folding the blankets and placing the throw back over the couch.

It was about a half hour when she heard the shower running again, and Brittany came down the stairs shortly after. She greeted Rachel with a kiss and hug before stealing some of the pineapple she had cut up. Rachel laughed, and slapped her hand.

Santana and Quinn showed up shortly after looking a little bit tired, "How long were you guys up for last night?" Rachel asked knowingly.

Brittany turned to look at the two, "I didn't know you guys got up last night."

Santana kissed Britt and Rachel sweetly, "I was starving, we were in such a hurry to get up here we didn't eat much. I don't know how you lasted all night B, I had to get something or I wasn't going to sleep."

"So you chose coke and greasy chips?" Rachel scolded.

Quinn looked at Santana and said teasingly, "It is the breakfast of champions!" Both girls cracked up laughing as Brittany looked confused, and Rachel frowned at their antics.

"What's going on with you two?" Rachel said warily.

Santana walked over and took Rachel's hand, "Quinn and I talked about what happened this weekend, the age play stuff, and how much it means to both of you."

Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly, "She did?"

Santana nodded, "B, this weekend, Quinn was Rachel's mommy and Rachel became little Rachie, Quinn's daughter. They didn't just pretend, it was really special and important to them and they want to try doing it with us included, what do you think about it?"

"Oh my gosh, that's super awesome, Quinn will you be my mommy too? I want to be Rachie's sister! Rachel can I be your little sister, please I always wanted to have a big sister?" She danced around the kitchen and she grabbed Santana around the waist, "You can be our other mommy Sanny! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, when can we start?"

The Latina looked at Quinn and shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Did I call that, or what?"

Quinn just laughed out loud at the exuberant blonde.

"Rachel what do you think? You're being awfully quiet? Do you want to try it with me and Brittany too? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm willing to try it if it's important to you," Santana said softly.

Rachel turned and hurled herself into the Latina's arms, knocking her back a few steps, "Oh thank you Santana! Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me! I thought you were going to be angry or think I was weird or something! I love you all so much," She sobbed as the Latina rubbed her back soothingly.

"When can we start Sanny, Quinn? You're the mommies, you tell us!" Brittany enthused.

Quinn looked at how tired Santana looked, "How about we all eat breakfast, catch up a little, and make some plans for the week. We can go upstairs, and then take a nap. When we get up, we'll decide. Does that sound alright with everyone?"

Rachel and Brittany nodded enthusiastically as Santana just gave Quinn a look of gratitude.

_**To be continued…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Quinn woke up first from the afternoon nap and couldn't contain her excitement at getting to be a mom again. She felt the thrill to her very core. It had been so disheartening thinking Santana and Brittany would be upset with them and she might never get this chance again. The blonde looked at her still sleeping girlfriends and felt a little ashamed of herself that she doubted S & B. They had never been anything but loving and loyal. She should have known they would support her and Rachel especially once they explained how important this was to them. She felt a surge of fierce love for all three of them and vowed to always be as wonderful to them as they were to her.

She got up and carefully made her way downstairs to get some things ready for a surprise she and Santana had planned for the girls.

Santana heard Quinn moving around but was reluctant to wake up. She knew she should help the blonde get things ready but all her worrying these last few days and the long drive to the cabin had really taken a toll on her mentally and physically. Just when she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Brittany, she found herself awake and knew no amount of lying still with her eyes closed was going to bring her more sleep.

Trying not to stomp around angrily at not being able to sleep more, she went downstairs to talk to Quinn.

The blonde looked up hearing the soft footfalls on the stairs and smiled widely at her brunette girlfriend, "Hi baby did you have a nice nap?"

The Latina shrugged, "Nice I guess but not long enough." She smiled genuinely seeing the excitement sparkling in hazel eyes, "You're pretty excited aren't you?"

"Excited and a little nervous." She licked her lips unsure how or if she should continue.

"Nervous? About what? How Britt and I will fit in?" Santana said a little insecurely.

"No baby that's not it at all. Last night and this morning I thought it was so sweet and so typically Britt to just jump into this with both feet, to be all loving and supportive." She stopped to gauge Santana's reaction, the Latina was fiercely protective of the tall blonde and no one said a word against her or Santana would have their head, it had been that way since kindergarten. Quinn and Rachel had joined in to protect Brittany from outsiders who couldn't or wouldn't understand her sweet uncomplicated personality, usually finding themselves blindsided by her brilliant insight into the personality and motives of other people and themselves.

Santana was nodding, "Q just spit it out, and I haven't had nearly enough sleep to try to figure out what you're talking around."

"I'm worried that she doesn't understand how important this is to Rachel and me, if she treats this as another one of our fantasy nights, Rach would be devastated, this is real to her and it takes a lot for her to allow herself to be so vulnerable and to just give up all her control to me and you and allow herself to be nurtured in a way she never has before." Quinn finished in a mad rush of words.

Santana stood there biting her lip trying to tamper her irritation, she knew it was just from being overtired and Q wasn't insulting their girlfriend, "When you and Rachel went up to nap earlier, I talked to B. She completely understands how important this is to both of you. I didn't even have to say anything, she was just really excited to be part of this since it means so much to both of you. I thought maybe she was thinking it was just another kinky sex game but that never crossed her mind. She just gets it; the only way B can, from the heart, straight and simple. You don't have to worry about it, it's handled." She finished gruffly.

"San, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Quinn started.

The Latina waved her off, "Don't be babe, I get it, you're being all mama bear protective of Rachel, it's actually cute. How does it feel to be the mother of two at such a young age?" She smiled and hugged the blonde.

"You tell me?" the blonde said laughing out loud at the look of panic on her girlfriend's face.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn and Santana quickly finished setting up their surprise and looked around the living room happy with their efforts.

Santana looked at her cell phone and then at the stairs, "I think it's time we woke a certain two little girls up or they won't be going to bed later tonight."

The blonde nodded her agreement and led the way up the stairs. She walked into the room and found Rachel and Brittany wrapped around each other like two baby kittens.

The Latina took out her cell phone and took a few pictures, "God they are so angelic when they're sleeping." She said to Quinn, "Hey you guys are you going to sleep the whole day away? Come on sleepy heads time to get up." She said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently rubbing Rachel's back while Quinn did the same to Brittany.

The diva rubbed her eyes with the back of her and smiled wildly seeing Santana, "Mama! You'we home, I missed you!" She threw herself in the arms of her mama.

"I am home and I missed my three favorite girls in the whole world."

Brittany sat up and smiled happily, "mama, mama!" She clapped her hands happily.

Quinn leaned over and gently brushed the wild blonde hair out of her daughter's eyes with her soft fingertips, "Hi sweetie, did you have a nice nap with Rachie?" She could tell Brittany was younger than the three year old Rachie but didn't know how much younger yet.

The blonde quickly stuck her thumb in her mouth and started to suck happily while she leaned into her mommy's chest content to just be close.

"Bwitt had a good nap wiff me mommy." Rachie piped up as Santana moved the smaller brunette onto her lap facing her mommy and sister. The girl was squirming to get comfortable as Santana laughed, "Sit still you little monkey." She shook her head at Quinn.

"I'm so glad you both had a good nap, we have lots of fun planned today and it wouldn't be fun if you were tired and crabby." Their mommy said. Rachie beamed at her when she heard the word fun.

"So munchkin, were you a good girl for mommy while I was gone?" Santana said innocently not knowing about the cookie fiasco. She looked down when Rachie stopped squirming and got very still, "Rachel, do you have something to tell mama?" The Latina said firmly.

Rachel shook her head no very quickly then looked up at her mommy's stern look and shook her head yes even quicker.

Santana bit her lip trying not to laugh at how very cute that was, "Rachel Barbra!"

"Yes mama?" The tiny brunette all but whispered.

"Were you a good girl for mommy?" Already knowing the answer.

"I twied but I wasn't a vewy good giwl." She said sadly as she lowered her head.

Turning the surprisingly light girl so she was facing her, she asked, "What happened?"

"I didn't stay on the bed when mommy took a showew and I ated some cookies and I sat in time out then I wied to mommy and gotted a spanking." She had big tears of shame rolling down her cheeks.

Santana was surprised to find she had tears in her eyes as well and she looked over to Quinn and saw her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as well, "I'm very disappointed to hear that you disobeyed your mommy and then lied to her young lady."

Rachel sniffed and tried not to sob, "I sowwy mama."

The Latina hugged the little sorrowful girl to her chest, "I'm sure mommy was sorry she had to spank you but let's not have any more lying alright. You know why lying is wrong Rachel?" She felt the girl nod her head against her chest.

"Mommy tolded me. I won't wie anymowe mama." Santana wiped away the stray tears with both thumbs.

The Latina looked at her blonde daughter, "Brittany? We don't have to worry about you lying do we?" The blonde snuggled closer to her mommy's chest as Rachel laughed, "Don't be siwy mama, Bwitt can't talk good yet so she cant wie!"

Santana laughed, "Did you call me a silly mama munchkin?" She started tickling the girl as she dissolved into peals of laughter trying to avoid her mama's fingers. Brittany pulled back from Quinn's chest and watched the two playing and smiled. She took her thumb out of her mouth and put both arms our to Santana, "mama."

Quinn leaned over and whispered, "Go on baby girl, go get Rachie and mama." Brittany started to crawl across the bed as Santana grabbed her and started to tickle the blonde as both girls squealed with laughter.

"Well how about we all go downstairs and see the surprise?" Quinn said standing up.

Rachel jumped off the bed, "Come on Bwitt, hold Wachie's hand." She stuck her hand out as the blonde took it and crawled off the bed.

"What a big girl you are Brittany look how good you are walking, hold mommy's hand too going down the stairs." She took the blonde's other hand and was greeted with a heartbreaking smile and big blue innocent eyes.

Santana yelled to Quinn, "I'll be right down hon!" She had to take a minute to allow herself to feel everything. It was so overwhelming how much she just loved this family. Her heart was overflowing. She had never had a relationship with her mother and to now be a mama and see what an incredible mother Quinn was so beautiful. She took a minute to pull herself together and quickly headed downstairs when she heard Rachel and Brittany's squeals of delight and joy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Well now let's see should we play some more games or should we have cake or should we open some presents?" Quinn said as she started to straighten up the living room a little from their impromptu party.

Santana was in the kitchen getting the vegan cake out of the box and onto a plate. She looked at it uncertainly and was sure she would hate it but it was Rachel's birthday so she would try it.

Quinn stood up just as the other blonde was reaching for the hot fireplace cover, "Brittany NO!" she yelled her heart in her throat. The blonde sat down quickly and started to cry at being yelled at. Rachel walked over to her sister and sat down next to her and patted her awkwardly on the back.

Santana heard the shout and came running into the living room, "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"It's fine San, I scared the baby, she was too close to the fireplace and I yelled at her." The blonde walked over to the sobbing little girl and pulled her onto her lap, "Oh baby girl, mommy is sorry she yelled and scared you. That is very hot, no touch baby, no touch." She rocked the hiccupping little girl until she calmed down.

Rachel looked up at her mama with big chocolate brown eyes, "I watch hew mama, I won't wet her get huwt." She said seriously.

Santana smiled down softly, "Of course you won't let baby get hurt, you're the best big sister ever." She walked over to where Brittany was sitting with Quinn, "Come on big girl come help mama in the kitchen. We have cake and ice cream."

The blonde took her mama's hand and walked unsteadily into the kitchen.

Her moment of panic and fear over, Quinn put her head in her hands as she mentally scolded herself for not paying better attention. She felt Rachel patting her softly on her back just like she had done with her little sister. She looked up into those sweet soft eyes and her heart melted all over again.

"It's ok mommy, Bwitt is ok." She said comfortingly crawling into her mommy's lap and snuggling. She put her thumb in her mouth and Quinn smiled, "Hey there, big girls that just had birthdays don't suck their thumbs, only baby's do. You're not a baby are you?" She gently pulled the thumb out of the diva's mouth.

Rachel just snuggled closer and didn't answer.

"I know it's hard sometimes that Britt always wants to cuddle and you don't always get to isn't it?" The little girl shook her head yes, "She gets to suck her thumb and use a bottle still and her pacifier too and you don't anymore do you big girl?" Rachel shook her head sadly.

"You know you are the big sister and you get to show her how to be all grown up. You'll show her how to use a sippy cup and a fork and spoon. It's really a big job being the big sister you know." Rachel pulled back and looked into her mommy's hazel eyes skeptically. It didn't sound like that much fun being older so far.

"I'll tell you what sweetie, you and me will have our very own special cuddle times. You'll never be too big or too old to have cuddle times with mommy. I promise Rachie."

"Ok mommy. Lets eat cake and ice cweam now." She jumped over her mommy's lap and skipped into the kitchen.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The blonde was the last one in the kitchen, the cake was setup and had 4 candles in it and Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap. Everything was all setup, a vegan chocolate ice cream and a regular vanilla were thawing, the plates and a knife were laid out on the table and Rachel was skipping around the table singing, "Happy Biwfdays to me." Over and over again.

Quinn caught the hyper Rachel by the waist and gently guided her into a chair next to her mama, "Come on you little monkey, time to make a wish and blow out the candles." She quickly lit all four candles as her and Santana started to sing Happy Birthday to Rachel and Brittany clapped her hands.

Santana was taking pictures with her phone and then turned it to record as Rachel got up on her knees on the chair and looked very serious as she contemplated her wish possibilities. Finally having made up her mind, she smiled and leaned forward and blew out all her candles. She knew her most important wish had already come true; she had not only one adoring mother but two.

The Latina glanced over Rachel's head and her eyes connected with Quinn's. Dark, nearly black eyes flashed with love and contentment and the two women shared a loving secret smile with each other.

Quinn noticed Santana's smile quickly leave her face, "What the….." She looked down at her lap as Brittany's big blue innocent eyes met her dark ones.

"San what is it, what's wrong?"

"Your daughter had a little potty accident on my lap just now. I think we might need to try to find a store that sells diapers and baby supplies soon because that was very unpleasant and I'd rather not do that again."

The blonde's eyebrow shot all the way to her hairline as she contemplated that bit of information.

Rachel started to laugh, "I towd you Bwitt was a baby siwy mama."

Quinn started to laugh as well, "Yeah silly mama, don't you pay attention?"

Santana grimaced as she stood up, "I'll show you both silly after I get the two of us cleaned up." She led Britt up the stairs and into the bathroom. She gently stripped the girl down and put some warm water in the bathtub. Grabbing a clean washcloth, she helped Brittany into the tub, "Couldn't give mama a warning could you? Well I guess it could always be worse." She got the girl washed off quickly and helped her out of the tub wrapping a towel around her and walking her into the bedroom. Opening the suitcase she found some clean clothes and quickly got the girl dressed again, "Now mama needs to get cleaned up."

Quinn walked into the bedroom watching Santana dress a struggling Brittany.

The Latina looked up, "Don't be smirking at me blondie, I'd like to see you do better, it's like trying to put a sweater on an octopus." They both laughed.

"San do you think any stores are open, are the roads passable?"

"I rented a 4 wheel drive SUV to get us up here, I wasn't sure what the roads were going to be like and I wasn't leaving the two of you up here alone when I was unsure what was going on." She said distracted as she still tried to get the sweatshirt over the struggling blonde's head, "Oh Brittany, help mama out here please?" The Latina said desperately.

"Do you want to run to the store San or do you want me to go. You seem a little tired still? I'm worried about you driving when you're tired."

"I am tired, will you be ok going out, do you think you could find your way back in the dark?"

"Oh San you never have to worry about me finding my way back home to you three! I will find you every time." She leaned down and kissed the brunette passionately.

"Let me help you get the baby dressed, you go get cleaned up." She leaned down and quickly got the sweatshirt over the blonde head and her arms in the correct sleeves.

"Showoff!" Santana scowled grabbing clean clothes as she headed into the bathroom.

Quinn just leaned over and kissed Brittany's pink cheek, "I guess we showed her didn't we sweetheart!" Brittany just babbled excitedly and clapped her hands.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

With a list of supplies in her hand and some cash and a credit card, Quinn drove out in search of store that might have some of what she needed. It was a little eerie driving down the dark roads but there was a full moon out and it really helped to light up the area. She had driven about 20 minutes when she drove straight into what could be called the center of a very small town. She saw a grocery store whose lights were still on and it had a drug store attached to it. Quinn almost cheered out loud.

She walked through the store and purchased almost everything on the list. She stood still for a few minutes reviewing the items in the cart trying to see if she had forgotten anything. It seemed like she had everything. Well at least they knew a store was nearby if they thought of anything else they needed tomorrow.

Missing her girls, Quinn grabbed a few little toys, games and playthings the girls might like and unhealthy snacks for Santana and quickly paid and headed back towards the cabin, eager to get home.

She hummed softly to the Christmas music playing on the SUV's DVD player. It made her smile to think that she just referred to the cabin as home. It felt like that to her and Quinn didn't think she could ever remember a time when she was happier than she was this week.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had stoked the fire and popped some popcorn and settled the girls down on the couch. Quinn had been gone for over an hour and she was a little concerned but not really worried yet.

"Mama?" Rachel said softly.

"What is it baby girl?" Santana whispered, she was trying to get Brittany to sleep.

"Can you wead me an Bwitt Winnie a Pooh stowy?"

"Do we have that book here munchkin, I'm afraid mama doesn't remember it enough to tell it by heart."

"It's ovew thewe, can I go gwab it?" Rachel asked seriously.

"I'll tell you what, let's go upstairs and get you two settled down in bed and I'll read to you until mommy gets home to kiss you goodnight. Does that sound good munchkin?"

Rachel shook her dark curls and jumped off the couch to grab the book. Santana took Brittany's hand and helped her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Do you need help getting your pajamas on munchkin?" She said deciding to leave Brittany in the sweatshirt, "We need to brush my girls beautiful teeth too." She led them into the bathroom and fixed both of their brushes with toothpaste. It was endearing to watch Rachel brush and she did it for Brittany. Santana helped Rachel with her flannel pajamas and helped them both into the bed.

She tucked them in tight and with Brittany in the middle she settled in and opened the book and started to read.

Quinn found them like that a half hour later; all three of them fast asleep with the book open on Santana's lap. She took a couple of pictures of her girls. Taking an adult sized diaper out of the bag, she carefully fastened it on the sleeping Brittany and pulled her sweat pants back up. Laughing that Rachel was in pajamas but Brittany was still in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She took a pacifier out of the package and took it into the bathroom and washed it with hot water and dried it carefully. She set it on the nightstand in case the baby woke up in the middle of the night being fussy.

She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed and crawled in to the bed next to Rachel. Turning to flick off the bedside lamp she was startled to see Santana's sleepy eyes open.

"I was getting worried, I'm sorry I fell asleep." The Latina said softly.

"It's ok baby, I found almost everything on the list." She leaned over the girls and kissed the brunette gently.

"This motherhood gig, is seriously exhausting!" She said thoughtfully, "But honestly Quinn, I have never found you as sexy and as beautiful as I have tonight watching you mother our girls. I love you mi amor!"

"I love you too babe! Get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I found a place to go sled riding."

Quinn laughed merrily as the brunette just groaned loudly and flopped over on her side, snoring softly before she even stopped moving.

"Good night my angels." She whispered softly to the sleeping girls around her.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

Rachel had been very quiet on the car ride home from the hill. Quinn just thought she was tired so didn't pay much attention to her silence which was a rare thing for adult Rachel, let alone baby Rachel.

Everyone had rosy cheeks and frigid fingers and toes. Santana stoked the fire and Quinn put a blanket on the floor so Rachel and Brittany could sit by the fire, play and get warm. The Latina sat on the couch while the blonde made lunch for everyone. She was reading a magazine she had purchased in town when she heard a loud heartbreaking sob of "MINE" followed by crying. It startled her.

Quinn came out of the kitchen and saw Brittany on the blanket crying and Rachel sitting there looking very guilty with the blonde's binky in her mouth, "San what happened?"

Now the Latina looked guilty as well, "I'm sorry babe, I was flipping through the magazine I bought, I didn't see what happened." She looked over the scene in front of her and had a pretty good idea though, "Rachel why did you take the pacifier away from your sister?" She said firmly to the petite brunette.

The tiny diva just shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. Quinn walked over and pulled the pacifier from the diva's mouth, "Answer your mother Rachel." Hazel eyes bore into soft brown eyes that were filling with tears so Quinn softened her tone, "Sweetie, you are Brittany's big sissy and she needs you to look out for her. It is not ok for you to take things from her like that. That pacifier is the baby's and you are a big girl now, you don't need a binky."

"She just a stupid baby who don't shawe wif me." Rachel said petulantly.

Santana stood up and took Rachel's hand and gently pulled her to her feet, "I think someone is cranky and needs a timeout."

Rachel pulled her hand out of Santana's, "I no need timeout mama!" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms storm clouds brewing in her eyes.

"Rachel, you are going to stand in timeout for taking her binky and making her cry. I'm not saying it again." The Latina took her by the hand, not allowing the girl to pull away even though Rachel struggled against her. Santana leaned over and delivered a swat to her backside, not very hard but a little stinger, she then knelt down so she was at Rachel's eye level, "You will stand in timeout or I will spank you. It's your choice Rachel."

The little brunette stood there glaring at her mama and didn't answer, Santana looked over to Quinn who was comforting Brittany. The other blonde mother gave her a small nod agreeing with her sentence.

The Latina looked back at Rachel, "Now for taking her binky and making her cry you will stand for three minutes in the corner, for arguing with me you get one more minute and for throwing a tantrum and stomping your feet you get another minute. That makes five minutes in the corner." She stood up and led Rachel to the corner, turning her body so her nose was in the corner. The taller brunette adjusted the girl's body so she was standing very close to the wall without touching it, "Now you stand here very still and think about why you are in trouble. No moving and no wiggling around, do you understand me little girl?" Rachel nodded her head yes, "Use your words big girl." Her mama finished softly.

"Yes mama, I understand." She said quietly the words getting lost in the corner. Santana looked at Quinn who shrugged and looked as confused as Santana while she rocked a still upset Brittany on her lap.

Five minutes was an eternity to a fidgety little girl especially when she was so angry. What was so special about a baby anyway? They don't talk or sing or dance or do anything fun. They just make messes. Rachel couldn't understand why both her mothers were paying all this attention to Brittany anyway. Even sled riding they let her ride with them on their laps every single time and made Rachel go by herself sometimes. She even had to pull her own sled up the hill. It wasn't fair. She wanted a binky, she liked binky's, and they helped her feel calm and relaxed. She tried to take it nicely but Britt wouldn't let her have it, it was Britt's fault but babies never have to stand in timeout. She felt a big, fat, hot tear roll down her cheek at the injustice of it all.

When the five minutes were up, Santana marched her over and made her apologize to her sister. Rachel didn't want to but her butt still stung from the swat and she didn't want a spanking. Begrudgingly she apologized to her little bratty sister but swore she would get even.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel went and got her coloring book and crayons to play with so she wouldn't have to play with the baby. Quinn had gone back to the kitchen to finish heating up the soup and making grilled cheese sandwiches. She was warming up some hot chocolate for them as well. Rachel had come into the kitchen and hugged her mommy's leg. The blonde looked down at the pretty brunette sitting on the floor hugging her and ruffled her hair softly and smiled down at her.

"Are you hungry baby, lunch is almost ready." She said softly. Rachel looked up at her sadly and just shook her head yes. Quinn was starting to get a little worried; this was not like Rachie at all.

She knelt down on the floor and smoothed auburn hair off of the girl's forehead and felt for a fever, "Do you feel ok sweetie?" Rachel just crawled up into her mommy's lap and hugged her neck. It felt good to be a baby again. They got away with so much stuff big girls didn't.

"Come on big girl, up you go, let's sit down and I'll go get mama and Brittany. Lunch is ready." She said cheerfully. Helping Rachel into her chair and heading into the living room. The blonde walked into the room holding both her mothers' hands smiling happily earning a scowl from her big sister.

Quinn was ladling out the soup and sandwiches and Santana was adding a few potato chips to the plates and handing them out around the table. The blonde filled up Brittany's bottle with a mixture of half hot chocolate and half cold milk to cool it off and did the same for Rachel in her sippy cup. She handed the drink to each of her girls and sat down next to Brittany and was blowing on her soup and feeding her. Rachel just glared until Santana poked her gently, "I thought you were hungry munchkin? Come on now; let's eat while it's still warm."

"Can you feed me mama, I tiwed." Rachel said pathetically batting her big brown eyes but Santana was smiling at Brittany and Quinn and pulled out her phone and took a picture totally missing Rachel's bid for attention.

She finally looked over at Rachel, "Come on big girl, you can eat by yourself and then you and the baby can take a nap if you're so tired." She said kindly.

Rachel took her spoon and slapped it hard in the soup causing it so spray and splatter all over the table. She giggled; it looked so funny to see both her mothers' jump like that.

Quinn looked at Rachel crossly, "What on earth are you doing? Look at the mess you made! You know better than that! We don't play with our food, now eat nicely or you will go take a nap without lunch." She got up and grabbed a paper towel.

Rachel looked over at her Mama who was frowning at her. She was confused. Brittany did the exact same thing with her oatmeal this morning at breakfast and everyone laughed. It was making her mad.

This time she slapped the soup it was on purpose and out of anger. She hadn't meant to hit it so hard though and sat there with her mouth open staring at her soup soaked mama. If she didn't already know the trouble she was in, it might have been funny seeing soup dripping off her mama's nose.

Santana sat there stunned and furious. She closed her eyes and spoke with a clipped tone, "Quinn I'm going to go get cleaned off. When I get back will you please take Rachel upstairs for her nap?" She got up and headed up stairs as everyone at the table sat there quietly.

Quinn turned to face the still shocked diva, "Rachel Barbra Berry, I am very disappointed in your behavior today. You should count yourself very lucky that you are not over my knee this very minute. You get your naughty little backside into that corner until your mama comes back down. Since you only want to play with your lunch you won't miss not eating it today." Rachel looked at her mommy sadly as Quinn got up to start cleaning the mess, removing Rachel's plates from the table, "Move it little girl, don't test me. You are this close to a spanking already today."

Rachel got up with a huff and pushed her chair in fiercely and stomped off to the corner as her mommy just watched in aggravated amazement at her behavior, "I want you to think very carefully about the rest of the day. If you keep this up you are going to find yourself spending the rest of the day alone in your bedroom with a very sore bottom little girl. Your mama and I are not going to put up with your tantrums any more today."

When Santana came back downstairs in a new outfit and all cleaned up, Quinn took Rachel upstairs by the hand and deposited her on the bed. She was clearly disappointed and chose not to coddle the naughty little girl but was also concerned, "Rachie, please tell mommy why you're being so naughty today. You have always been my good girl what's going on?"

Rachel just rolled over and turned her back to her mommy who sighed in frustration, "I hope a nap improves your mood and behavior little girl." She got up and left the room leaving Rachel feeling unloved and uncomforted. The little girl curled into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

When Rachel woke up from her nap, Brittany was sleeping beside her. She felt an irrational surge of jealousy and irritation with her baby sister. So if the baby wanted to be the center of attention, then fine, she would make her the center of attention. Without even thinking about the trouble she had been assured of, she smirked and rolled off the bed looking for what she needed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana came up behind Quinn in the kitchen after they had laid Brittany down for her nap with Rachel. She hugged her tightly and set her chin on her shoulder and watched Quinn doing the dishes, "I miss making love to you, I feel like I've been too tired lately. I just wanted you to know that these last few days, I've never seen you be sexier than you are right here, right now. If I haven't shown you physically it doesn't mean I don't find you incredibly attractive." She whispered seductively in her ear, causing goose bumps to erupt up and down the blonde's arms.

Quinn spun in the Latina's arms and kissed her passionately. Santana deepened the kiss as the blonde moaned her approval. She pushed the brunette back against the kitchen table and taking her by the hips lifted her up and sat her down. Quinn broke the kiss only long enough to remove Santana's shirt and bra. The girl smiled and removed the blonde's clothes as they came together in another heated kiss. She broke the kiss again and started kissing and nipping down Santana's neck as she tugged down her shorts and panties, "lift up babe." The brunette complied moving her hips to allow Quinn to pull off the rest of her clothes, which quickly got dropped on the floor.

Crawling up on top of the brunette, Quinn dropped her head to Santana's dusky hued nipple and sucked it greedily into her mouth as her fingers worked their way between the two of them to part her lips and reach her dripping wet center. The blonde chuckled when she felt how hot and wet the other girl was and the vibration hummed around the nipple soliciting a long pained moan from the Latina, "Oh God Q quit playing baby and take me now." She urged desperately bucking her hips towards the talented fingers, anxious for more contact.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk patience is a virtue babe and I'm in control right now." She brought her hands up and grabbed Santana's wrists pinning them above her head as she rubbed her breasts against Santana's and her wet center against the brunettes. Kissing her deeply, she the brunette's tongue into her mouth and fought her ravaging the girl's mouth, bruising her lips.

Santana loved it hot and hard and found a strict and stern Quinn to be incredibly sexy, she was begging the blonde to be rougher, take her hard.

The blonde slid off the table and before the brunette had time to complain, she flipped the Latina over onto her stomach on the hard, cool, wood table. Roughly, she used her own foot to kick San's legs further apart and with her left hand forced her head down onto the table. The brunette was lying across the table with her ass in the air and her center exposed, she hated feeling vulnerable but that only made this more exciting.

Quinn kissed her way down the brunettes back roughly, her front pressed against her girlfriend's rear. She circled her left arm around her waist and her right started teasing the brunette's entrance from behind.

The Latina bucked and moaned and tried to push herself back onto Quinn's fingers. The blonde slapped her ass sharply, "Relax baby, I've got this." She pulled her left arm out and forced Santana flat on the table. With a sudden smooth movement she moved from teasing her entrance to sliding a finger in and out in a hard rhythm.

"OH god more baby, I need more."

Quinn chuckled and forced in another finger, thrusting it in and bending it to glide against her insides on the way out. Santana was matching her thrusts with her hips and Quinn knew she wouldn't last long. Adding another finger and thrusting in and bending out, she reached around and pinched the girl's clit sending her screaming over the edge. Her knees were shaking and she was shuddering as she rode out an incredible orgasm.

The blonde left her fingers in long enough for the Latina to come back down and she pulled them out and stuck them in her mouth. Santana flipped over onto her back and moaned again weakly at the sight of Quinn licking her essence of her fingers. She sat up and kissed the blonde deeply loving the taste of the two of them together.

"Oh Quinn what you do to me baby. Let me love you back." She pushed the blonde down onto the table and taking her by the hips pulled her to the edge of the table and dove in sucking the blonde's clit into her eager mouth.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two lovers had made their way onto the blanket in front of the fire.

"Quinn?" Santana said sleepily.

"Hmmmm?"

"Can I ask you a weird question?" The brunette turned on her side to look at her girlfriend.

Quinn was laying there with her eyes shut, "You kind of just did." She laughed sweetly.

"Seriously?"

The blonde opened her eyes and rolled over to look at Santana, "I'm sorry what's up babe?"

"This whole age play, Baby Brittany and Little Rachie thing? Is it….I mean do you think….. when you and Rae…..oh fuck, I don't know how to ask you this." She flopped down onto her back in frustration.

Hazed eyes were clouded in concern and confusion, "Just ask me babe, I won't judge you or be upset. Just say it."

"Making love afterwards, is it weird. I mean I don't to fuck up our sex lives and I feel weird still being attracted to them." She whispered.

Quinn smiled in gentle love, "No San it's not weird. This is still Brittany and Rachel and when they aren't doing the age play they are our adult girlfriends. It doesn't make you a pedophile or something if that's what you're worried about. When I'm their mommy, they are children to me, my children. When we are done playing, they are my girlfriends. I just keep it separate in my mind. Does that help?"

She smiled back and nodded, "Yes, thanks, I really feel like a mom with them like they were really my kids. I guess I was asking if you felt the same and hard was it to separate the kids from the girlfriends."

"You'll see San and it will be fine I promise. Now sleep, they'll wake up soon and I need a nap too." She kissed her cheek and snuggled up against the Latina and quickly fell asleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana heard Brittany babbling upstairs so she left Quinn sleeping and went up to get the girls, hoping that Rachel would have settled down after her nap. Her hopes were quickly dashed when she opened the door and saw Brittany sitting on the bed covered in magic marker. She had new eyebrows drawn on and a clown smile and a mustache. Rachel had the markers on the bed in front of her and was drawing on Brittany's arms when Santana entered the room.

"Rachel! Oh my God what have you done!" She stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open. Brittany was covered in magic marker, she was laughing and clapping and acting like it was the best thing ever.

"Nothing mama just put on makeup on baby Bwitt." She said in her best innocent voice.

Quinn heard the shouting and ran up the stairs skidding to a stop when she saw the mess Rachel had drawn all over Brittany, "Oh my god, what a mess."

She walked over and grabbed Brittany off the bed, "San, I'm going to get her in the bath and see if I can get this off of her. Can you deal with Rachie?"

Santana glared at the little brunette on the bed acting innocent, "Oh I'll deal with Rachie all right." She said sternly crossing her arms across her chest.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn had the baby in the bath and was scrubbing the marker off the poor baby who was turning all red from being scrubbed so hard. She turned off the water, just as she heard the first sound of a hand cracking down on a bare bottom and Rachie's pitiful cry. She felt bad for her little girl but she had been a total brat today and had been warned but it still broke Quinn's heart. She looked at the big blue eyes in the tub, "You're going to stay my sweet baby aren't you and not give me gray hair?" Brittany smiled angelically and splashed water all over her mommy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Noooo pwease no spankins mama, I sowwy." Rachel was facedown over her mama's lap with her pants down around her knees wiggling and squirming to escape her hard hand.

Santana gave her a firm smack on the back of her thighs, "Quit wiggling Rachie, you have been very naughty today and I warned you and mommy warned you." She kept spanking her little backside ignoring her sobs and pleadings. Santana felt terrible but she had been warned a few times today.

"I sowwy, I sowwy mama no more pwease!" She cried loudly but Santana could see her little bottom was a light pink.

"I'm sorry baby girl but I love you and I will not let you behave like a brat." She continued to spank the little girl until her bottom was red and the girl was sobbing and hiccupping.

Quinn had walked into the room with a towel covered Brittany who still showed signs of marker on her face. She watched Santana spanking the little girl and could tell Rachel was hysterical but it was not even as hard a spanking as Quinn had given her for lying. She motioned for Santana to stop, which she did immediately.

"Rachel," Quinn went over and knelt in front of her sobbing daughter, "What's going on today baby girl. Talk to us. We love you."

"No you wove babies not Wachie. I just want to be a baby with a binky and not be a big giwl." She sobbed heartbroken.

Santana sat her up on her lap and held her, "That's not true Rachie, you are still my baby girl and always will be. But you are Brittany's big sister and that's important too. We don't love Brittany more than you sweetie, we love both of you so so much."

Rachel shook her head no furiously against her mama's chest, "You wove baby mowe than me."

Quinn leaned in and hugged her hard, "No baby girl we love you so much. Why didn't you tell us how you felt? Is that why you've been so awful all day long?"

The little diva nodded, "I just wanted you to pay attention to me." She sobbed louder.

Quinn and Santana's eyes met across their sobbing little girl, "Hey, mommy and I are sorry Rachie, sometimes we forget that our great big girl needs extra hugs and kisses too. I promise we'll do better baby and give you extra lap time and hugs and kisses." She smiled when Rachel lifted her tear stained face and looked at her.

"But Rachie, you have to be honest and tell mama and me what you are feeling and what you need from us. You were awful all day and you deserved that spanking. If you had just told us what you were feeling you could have avoided all of this. Do you understand honey?"

Rachel nodded, "Do you pwomise I can have mowe hugs and kisses and lap time?"

Quinn and Santana both smiled and nodded.

The brunette looked at Brittany who looked sad, "I'm sowwy Bwitt, I was a bad big sissy. I sowwy baby."

Brittany babbled back at her and smiled and clapped and all was well between sisters again.

The blonde looked at her family, "I have a wonderful idea. Christmas Eve is in a few more days. Let's start stringing popcorn and making decorations and tomorrow we go find a tree. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Can I have a piwwow to sit on?" Rachie asked petulantly and everyone laughed and headed downstairs as Quinn took Brittany and Santana hugged and kissed her little Rachie.

_**To be continued….. tell me if you liked it…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-0-0- Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason -0-0-**_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me. **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

Santana and Quinn were sitting in the kitchen talking about the upcoming Christmas holiday when Rachel and Brittany walked downstairs holding hands and laughing, clearly adults and not babies anymore.

Rachel walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips and then flopped down in Santana's lap causing the other brunette to groan dramatically. Brittany kissed Santana and Quinn and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Rae, coffee?" She said holding up the pot.

"Oh please, I've been dying not drinking coffee for the last few days."

Santana was confused, "I guess I don't understand how all this works but now you're back to being grownups?"

Rachel put her head on her girlfriends shoulder, "I guess we are all really new at this honey but I thought maybe we could have a grownup Christmas Eve and then a Christmas Day as our new little family. That is if everyone else is comfortable with that idea?" She kissed the Latina's neck causing her girlfriend to shiver a little in anticipation.

Brittany flopped down next to Quinn and just shrugged casually, "Works for me." Quinn smiled at Rachel, "I'm fine with it too!" Everyone turned to stare at Santana.

"What, is it wrong I miss being a Mama to my little girls?" She blurted out defensively causing the other three to start laughing.

"No it most certainly is not, and you are the best Mama ever but I miss my girlfriends." Rachel said leaning forward and kissing Santana's soft, warm lips, sucking and nibbling on the full bottom lip until Santana groaned and gave in.

"I'm in too!" She husked as she pulled back from a smirking Rachel. Noticing her look of supreme satisfaction Santana patted her still sore bottom meaningfully, "Don't get cocky diva, I can still turn you over my knee!"

Quinn and Brittany laughed at the way Santana turned the tables on Rachel and made her blush.

"Sorry honey." She said softly.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Santana wiggled her legs around making Rachel lose her balance and grip the Latina closer and both shared a loving smile filled with love and contentment.

Quinn got up and rinsed her coffee mug out in the sink, "So what does everyone want to do today?"

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Everyone decided on going out and finding the best Christmas tree ever, then some lunch in town followed by a little shopping, catching the latest movie release at the theatre in town and when it got dark Brittany wanted to walk around looking at Christmas lights.

The evening would be spent sharing a lovely homemade dinner, followed by decorating the tree and wrapping presents.

It was going to be a unique experience for everyone; in Quinn's family the holiday was all about pretense and drinking, in Santana's family the holiday was about assuaging her parent's guilt so she got massively expensive presents but very little family bonding time, Brittany and Rachel had very happy memories of the holidays but Rachel's family celebrated Chanukah not Christmas and Brittany's family had their own special little rituals so she was anxious to share some and make new traditions with her new family.

All four teens were looking forward to the holidays.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They had driven to two lots and one Home Depot and hadn't found any precut trees that weren't severely picked over this late, who buys a tree on Christmas Eve?

A young man working at the last lot they stopped at was particularly taken with Brittany and told her all about a place right outside of town where you could walk around and cut down your own tree. It was more expensive but none of the girls cared about the price.

Santana wrote down the directions and Brittany gave the young man a genuine hug, she wanted this holiday to be perfect especially for Quinn and Santana.

Rachel had tuned the car radio to a station that was only playing holiday songs and all four joined in singing merrily as they took the short trip to the Christmas tree nursery.

Armed with a hand saw and a sled, they took off into the woods to select and chop down the perfect tree. Brittany was in rare form and was skipping around in the deep snow, laughing as Rachel was trudging around with snow up to her hips in some spots. Quinn and Santana found it adorable as well and Rachel finally gave up fighting snow drifts and sat down on the sled and let her strong cheerleaders pull her around as she took over as chief navigator.

Her last annoying and loud veto of the perfect tree earned her a snowball to her face from the usually imperturbable Brittany which set off a rousingly fun snowball fight amongst the girlfriends that left everyone wet and laughing.

Quinn was digging snow out of her ear canal, "We really need to pick a tree and get back into a warm vehicle before everyone gets sick, plus I'm getting hungry." She griped a little and glared at Santana as a huge snowball just missed her head, "I'm serious you guys!" She tried to look serious even though her lips kept twitching.

Rachel rescued her hazel –eyed girlfriend by tackling Santana and washing her face in the snow, "Quinn's right!" She yelled then jumped up screaming and hiding behind Brittany when Santana stood up growling.

"Save me Britt-Britt!" The tall blonde was laughing so hard she couldn't stand up straight so she called a time-out, "I'm hungry too and I really want to go to the movies. Let's get our tree and then we can go have some more fun."

They quickly decided on the tree they all could agree on and got it chopped down and on the sled.

Brittany was giggling again at Rachel, "Hop on Rae, I'll give you a piggy back ride to the truck. If you have to walk back in these snowdrifts we won't get back until New Year's Eve."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They were sitting at a table next to the fireplace in a cozy little local restaurant, Rachel was a little freaked out by the antlers, deer trophies and big fish that were mounted and hung up around the restaurant.

Santana leaned over and placed a soft hand on her forearm taking her attention away from the dead animals, "Are you ok baby girl? We can go somewhere else to eat if you are too uncomfortable." She whispered softly trying not to draw attention to her little diva.

Rachel smiled back, completely loving that Santana noticed and understood her discomfort and wasn't annoyed by it like her father's would have been, "I'm fine honey but thanks for asking me and not being angry with me for being uncomfortable."

"I would never be angry with you for having strong beliefs, I love all of you and your beliefs are a part of you Rachel. If I had known the décor beforehand I wouldn't even have brought you in here in the first place."

Rachel kissed Santana softly on her cheek, "Thanks that means so much to me, I love you so much. It really is warm and comfortable here and I'm so happy to be here at the cabin with my favorite ladies, thanks for coming up with the idea and booking the cabin for us." Her warm milk chocolate eyes flooded and she sniffed and blinked them back with a laugh as Santana leaned over and wiped them away with her thumbs as she cupped the tiny brunettes face, "The holidays make me emotional I'm afraid." She said by way of explanation, shrugging slightly embarrassed by her crying especially since Brittany and Quinn noticed and were looking at her with unabashed love and concern, "Really I'm fine, it's just the holidays and I'm in love. What can I say? Makes me cry tears of joy all the time. So what's good to eat in this joint?"

The mood relaxed and they sipped wine and sat by the fire eating and talking until it was time for the movie to start.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The movie had been really good and very funny so they returned to the cabin relaxed and in great moods.

Santana threw herself on the couch, "I know we talked about making dinner tonight but after lunch and all the popcorn and candy we consumed I don't think I can eat again until New Years Eve." Rachel nodded her agreement.

"You better or I'll have your ass, I have a turkey with all the fixings, a ham, pasta and some vegan dishes for our Christmas Day dinner!" Quinn threatened half-jokingly.

Santana and Rachel raised their hands in playful surrender. Rachel got up, "I feel like some more wine while we decorate the tree. Anyone else?" Everyone but Quinn wanted wine so Rachel grabbed more wine and a coke for her blonde girlfriend.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to help and seemed a little quieter than normal. Rachel looked at her with concern and walked over and took her in her arms placing her lips on her forehead.

Quinn pulled back laughing, "Did you just try to check my temperature you sneak?" She playfully swatted Rachel's backside.

"Guilty as charged." Rachel giggled as she dodged Quinn's playful swat, "Are you ok sweetie? You got awful quiet in there? I was worried you were getting sick or something."

"It's nothing babe, just some old memories and some old baggage, nothing for you to worry about." The blonde turned to the cupboard to pull out the wine glasses.

Rachel pressed her body up against Quinn's back, "I will ALWAYS worry about you my love, always. Now, please tell me what's going on?" She rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's arms tenderly.

"My parent's, past holidays and Beth; the same old baggage that just seems more painful on major holidays." She shrugged painfully aware of how close to an emotional breakdown she was.

"Oh sweetheart, I love you so much. I worry about you being unhappy so much. I know you hide it from us sometimes but you don't have to. We all understand how hard it has been for you since Beth." Rachel pulled the glasses out of her girlfriend's hand and pulled her to the kitchen table and sat down and pulled Quinn onto her lap.

The blonde laughed through her tears, "What are you doing goofball, I'm going to hurt you?"

"The only way you could hurt me is by leaving me and I know you aren't going to do that. I thought I was doing the age play for you mostly because of Beth but discovered how much I got out of it as well. I went to being a motherless, only child to having two mothers and a sister. All because of you; your selflessness and your kindness and I know you got San to agree. I want you to be able to have a beautiful special Christmas as a mommy, as my mommy and Britt's mommy. I want to give that gift to you my beautiful girl. I know it's not the same or as good as Beth but…."

Quinn passionately attacked Rachel's lips, "You are more than good enough baby girl. I love you so much. This has been the best and happiest time of my life since all of us got together and started dating." She murmured against Rachel's shoulder, getting lost in the thick dark hair that smelled of coconuts, "I love being your Mommy and Brittany's Mommy more than I can say, thank you sweetheart. I'll cherish these memories for as long as I live."

"Good, because there is something else I want to say to you. We need to talk about it with Santana and Brittany as well, so let's go back to the living room alright?" She smiled in adoration as Quinn let loose a watery smile and got up off Rachel's lap.

"You forgot the wine Rach." The blonde gestured towards the countertop.

"Drinking is a big part of the unhappiness of the holidays for you isn't it?" Rachel said softly.

"Rach, my parents are practicing alcoholics, you guys are different, you don't drink or fight like they do when they drink. It doesn't bother me if you guys drink tonight." She said sincerely.

"Well it bothers me that you have such miserable memories because of their drinking and I don't need it, so grab a few cokes and let's go decorate our tree." She said merrily.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel took the lead in the living room, "Ok ladies before I astound you all once again with my massive collection of memorized Christmas and Chanukah songs I have memorized I want to propose something that needs everyone's approval."

Brittany and Santana looked up from the tree they had been trying to set straight in the new tree holder they had bought in town, "What's up baby girl?"

"First a toast," Quinn handed cokes all the way around which no one commented on, "To the loves of my life; the women I want to spend eternity with. You've given me joy, security and love and such happiness it's almost indescribable. From all of you, for the first time in my life I've received unconditional love and discipline and complete no strings attached forgiveness. You are my life and I'm so happy to be spending this holiday with all of you as I hope to one day spend my whole life joined with yours. Merry Christmas my angels."

Everyone was moved to the point of tears as they raised their cokes and wished Quinn a Merry Christmas back filled with lots of hugs and kisses and more cheers from everyone else.

"What did you want to say Rachel?" Brittany asked after all the cheers had been made.

"I think we all know how important this holiday has been to all of us as a family but the age play has added such a depth to our relationship and I want you all to know what it has meant to me. That's why I want to make two proposals; one is that we think about continuing this when we get back to civilization and two and most importantly I want to offer Quinn the opportunity to do with me and Britt Britt if she's open to it, the opportunity to have any mothering experience she missed with Beth with us. I mean anything; breastfeeding, diapers, whatever she needs, I will do it, as my special Christmas present. It doesn't have to be this week but the offer is there."

Quinn gasped and tears started to fall down her face.

Rachel looked at San and Britt and Quinn.

San cleared her throat, "Why don't we decorate the tree and then we can think about it and talk about when we get back home?"

Everyone nodded and smiled and went back to decorating the tree and having a wonderful Christmas Eve.

_**To be continued….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Contains adult consensual age-play. If this does not appeal to you then don't read it!- Rated M for a reason **_

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

Quinn snapped awake to the soft chime of her cell phone alarm. Quickly snatching it off the nightstand, she shut if off before it woke her girlfriends. She sat on the side of the bed and stretched, cracking her neck as she twisted it from side to side. Walking gingerly into the bathroom, she took care of business, washed her face, and quickly brushed her teeth. Careful to turn the light off before opening the door, she stood still a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. She made her way over to Santana, and knelt next to the bed. Shaking her gently she whispered, "San wake up sweetie."

"Ugh, five more minutes Mamí…." The Latina swiped at Quinn with her arm, causing the blonde to giggle adorably, "I don't have Cheerios today," She mumbled unconsciously into her pillow.

Quinn held back a loud laugh by holding both hands over her mouth. She wanted to surprise Rachel and Brittany with an old fashioned Christmas morning. She couldn't afford to wake them up now and ruin the surprise. Once she got her amusement back under control, she tried to wake the Latina again. This time, she was more successful.

"Fuck Q…. what the hell…." Nearly black eyes peeked out from behind a curtain of jet black hair, "It's the middle of the night," She grumbled lowly.

"Exactly, because that's when Santa Claus comes," The blonde whispered, leaning forward and wiping a few errant stands of hair out of the expressive eyes she adored, "Now come on mama, we have some surprises to setup for our girls," She gently patted the Latina's hip, and smiled at the look of awareness that dawned on the girl's lovely face.

She watched with love as the girl dragged herself out of her warm comfortable bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Quinn followed her to the bathroom door, "I'll get coffee brewing babe," She leaned forward and smiled into the cavalier kiss being offered by the dark skinned beauty.

"Ho, fucking ho, ho." Santana smirked, winked, and slowly closed the door to get ready for the day.

-0-0-0-0-

Quinn and Santana had spent two hours creating a winter wonderland for small children in the living room of the cabin. They wrapped children's toys that Quinn had somehow secreted inside every nook and cranny of the cabin. Santana was astounded at the simple joy this was bringing Quinn. Her heart ached for the sense of longing and loss she knew her girlfriend felt about Beth.

Sipping her third cup of coffee, Santana looked around the room in awe, "Well babe if your college plans don't pan out, you have quite the career as a party planner available if you want it."

Quinn's lovely, pale, cheeks flushed pink as she lowered her head in embarrassment, "I know I got a bit carried away San, it's just….." Her voice faltered as it cracked with emotion.

The Latina immediately put her cup down, and knelt in front of the blonde beauty. She put both her hands on Quinn's thighs and rubbed softly, "Hey, don't you ever be embarrassed about what you're doing for our girls upstairs. Baby, I can't even imagine the pain you feel about Beth, but you are an incredible mother. Don't ever forget that. You are amazing. God Q, you have such an amazing capacity to love, and nurture the people you love. I feel so lucky to be part of your life. I've watched you with little Rachie and baby B, and I'm constantly blown away by what a natural you are with them," She leaned forward and put her forehead up against Quinn's, and looked deep into her eyes. Her voice was gruff with feeling, "One day mi amor, we will have this for real; this family, these children. You will be the backbone for us all, just like you are now. Until then, we nurture, love, and support our girls upstairs. They need us just as much as our future children will one day," She pulled back with tears of love streaming from her dark eyes and whispered, "Te adoro mi corazon."

Quinn threw herself into her girlfriend's arms, sobbing. She kissed her passionately, their tears mingling, as Santana kissed her back with equal fervor. The blonde surged forward, advancing on the Latina who fell backwards, losing her balance. She grunted as the blonde landed on top of her. They continued attacking each other's lips, hands roving over each other's hips and asses.

Pulling apart, gasping for air, Santana chuckled, "Mamacita, who knew Christmas got you so fucking hot and bothered?"

The blonde laughed out loud with delight, "It's a certain sexy spitfire who has me all hot and bothered this morning," She lay down, and put her head on Santana's heaving chest.

"Now, while I have absolutely no problem at all taking you right here on the bearskin rug in all your naked glory, I know two little girls who might be slightly traumatized to see Mommy fucking Santana Claus," She snickered at her rapidly reddening girlfriend.

Quinn shook her head, and rolled her beautiful hazel eyes, "I got a little carried away I guess," She stood up and straightened her clothes.

The Latina snickered and stood up as well. She leaned forward and placed a meaningful kiss on her wife's nose and whispered, "Later mi amor, we'll save this for later," She winked and turned to survey the room, "God Q, this is amazing, just simply breathtaking. Jesus, I'm nearly speechless. You've made Christmas exciting and fun again for me. I haven't enjoyed Christmas like this since I…." Santana looked away as tears flooded her eyes, "Seriously? I've never enjoyed Christmas like I've enjoyed this one with all of you," She fiercely wiped away a lone tear, and plastered a smile on her face. She turned back towards Quinn, "Thank you baby, I love you so damn much."

"You're welcome, babe," Quinn was solemn for a moment, "I know, Christmas was never fun at the Fabray house. That's why I wanted this to be so special for all of us," She smiled widely, "Let's go wake up our girls, shall we?"

"Lets!" Santana linked arms with her blonde girlfriend, and they headed upstairs to wake Rachel and Brittany.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn was fastening a fresh diaper on Brittany. She tickled the blonde's belly, "All right big girl, let's get your nice, warm pj's on. I can't wait to see what Santa brought us," She put a pair of candy cane striped flannel pajamas on the excited blonde. Brittany was bouncing on the bed, clapping and babbling with joy.

Santana was sitting on the rocking chair, patiently holding a squirming Rachel, "Hey munchkin, tell these two slowpokes to hurry up already," She stage whispered to the tiny brunette.

"Mama says hurry up, and quit being slowpokes," She flashed a huge grin at her Mommy and baby sister.

Brittany grabbed her Mom's hand and scooted off the bed. She walked over to Santana and Rachel and smiled widely, "Mama, mama!"

The Latina leaned over and kissed her blonde angel on her head, "Morning baby, let's go see what Santa brought us, shall we?"

Both girls erupted in squeals as Rachel hopped off her Mama's lap. She carefully took her baby sister's hand. Santana called after the girls sternly, "Hey you two, wait for your Mommy and me. Those stairs are too dangerous for you to go down alone," She took Quinn's hand and headed for the stairs.

Everyone made it down the stairs safely. The two little girls just stood there with wide eyes, their mouths forming perfect O's. They'd never seen anything like the magical transformation that had befallen the cabin's living room.

"It's bootiful." Rachel breathed out reverently, "Britt, isn't it bootiful?"

Britt stood next to her sister, holding her hand, nodding her head in awesome wonder, "Ooooh." She cooed sweetly.

Quinn walked over to the end table, "Rachie look, Santa loved the cookies we baked for him. He ate them all."

Rachel skipped over to the table beaming, "Did Rudolph eat the carrot, Mommy?" She said excitedly.

"He sure did, look sweetie, everything is all gone." Quinn picked up the empty plates and mug, "They cleaned their plates, only crumbs left," She took them into the kitchen and set them gently in the sink.

Santana moved stealthily under the tree, and plugged in the toy train set. The track went around a little Christmas village with a decorated tree in the center of the miniature town, "Who wants to see how this works?"

Both girls ran over to their Mama, and plopped down next to her, overjoyed by the new toy.

Quinn had come back into the room and was leaning against the door frame. Her arms crossed over her chest and an indulgent smile on her face. She had picked that up with Santana in mind, not the kids. She figured the kids would be thrilled, but the blonde knew Santana would love it. She was thrilled to have been correct.

Santana started the train moving around the tracks, bringing squeals of joy and surprise to both girls. She waited until the train got right in front of them before letting loose with the train whistle. Both girls dissolved into laughter, after jumping in fright from the loud noise.

"Did that choo choo scare you girls?" Quinn laughed happily, and came to sit next to her family. Rachel quickly scooted over onto her lap, and snuggled up against her chest. The baby blonde snuggled up against her side, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Quinn ruffled Rachie's thick auburn locks, dropping a fervent kiss on her head. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the top of her head as well. Brittany looked up at her Mommy with her devastating, crystal, blue eyes. She nodded as she grinned around the thumb securely in place in her mouth.

"I wasn't scareded Mommy cuz I'm a big girl." Rachie said confidently, "But I think Britt was scareded just a little."

Quinn looked over auburn locks, and met Santana's dark eyes. They shone with the same overwhelming love that she was feeling for her family.

"Well baby, I'm so glad you weren't scared. Now, who is up for presents? Santa left an awful lot of presents here."

Santana stood up and walked over to her girls, "Yeah, he must have thought someone had been good all year!"

Rachie looked absolutely indignant, "Mama, Britt and I _**have**_been good all year."

"Oh really munchkin?" Santana leaned over and tickled the girl who was held secure in her mommy's lap.

"What about you, Brittany? Have you been a good girl as well?" She gently brushed the unruly blonde hair off the angelic face. Brittany smiled a devastatingly innocent smile of love at her Mama as she nodded with excitement.

"Well then, I guess we should open presents. What do you think, Mommy?"

Rachie was giggling uncontrollably, and squirming around trying to avoid her Mama's annoying tickling fingers. She stopped abruptly, and looked up at her Mommy. She held her breath waiting for an answer. Her big, milk-chocolate eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. Quinn felt the breath leave her chest. This was everything she had ever hoped for or desired in life; a family of her own that she could love, and that loved her.

"Of course, we should open presents," she cleared her throat as her voice broke with emotion, betraying her deep feelings. "We have two very good girls who have been patiently waiting."

Rachie and Brittany stood up and cheered, as they laughed and clapped. Santana reached down and gently pulled Quinn to her feet. She kissed her deeply, and held her tight, understanding her joy and feeling her pain.

"Merry Christmas, angel," She whispered to the blonde.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Quinn whispered back.

_**to be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Santana was sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire. Quinn was curled up next to her on the couch, her feet tucked up under her body. Both women were sipping a glass of Chardonnay, and watching the fire. Santana had her arm wrapped around the blonde. She was unconsciously playing with her long curly hair. Both were completely content.

Rachie and Britt were curled up on the floor amidst the shreds of wrecked wrapping paper, boxes, and toys. They were curled up together. Britt was sucking on a pacifier and Rachel on her thumb.

Santana had carefully placed a blanket over them, but the heat from the fire was sufficient to keep them warm. Quinn had been worried about a draft, or about them lying on the cold floor.

They continued to stare into the fire, mesmerized by the crackling of the logs, and the different colored flames of fire licking around the logs. It was the most peaceful, Quinn Fabray had ever remembered being in her entire life.

The Latina whispered softly, "What are you thinking?"

Quinn slowly turned to stare at her girlfriend, "I was thinking I want to fuck you right now," she husked in her sultry, breathy voice.

At first, Santana choked on her ill-timed sip of wine, Quinn Fabray was not usually so forward. She was actually rather prudish at times, at least sexually. The brunette started laughing, "If that was your goal ¡amor mío, you shouldn't have stuffed me full of food like a Thanksgiving turkey. That was the most sumptuous banquet I have ever had the pleasure to sit down to. You really outdid yourself."

She watched as the blonde beamed radiantly, "So how did you like the tofurkey?"

The Latina snorted, "I lied, I didn't put that drek anywhere near my lips," She looked quickly at the blonde, "and don't you dare tell Rachel."

"I don't know, Santana," She sipped her wine thoughtfully; "lying is a big deal."

"Oh don't think I didn't see you spit it into your balled up napkin, and throw it away," she glared at a suddenly guilty looking girlfriend, "I wouldn't fuck you now, even if I could get my fat ass off this couch!" She grumbled.

"You so would," Quinn snickered, "ok, fine, in the spirit of fairness, I'm busted. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you, babe. It was awful. I have no idea how she eats that stuff," she poured the remainder of the wine bottle into Santana's glass.

"You better be sorry," Santana finished her wine, and grimaced, "That stuff smelled awful. I was not going to ruin my fine meal by even trying it."

She patted her lap, "Give me your feet. I'll give you that foot massage I promised."

The blonde squealed happily, and stretched out putting her heavily socked feet on her girlfriend's lap, "Oh thank you."

"It's the least I can do. You've been on your feet since Britt and I got here, waiting on everyone, making delicious meals, and giving us an old-fashioned Christmas to remember."

Quinn shrugged shyly, "I loved doing it for all my girls."

"I know you did," she looked at her girlfriend softly, "but it's supposed to be your vacation too. Who is taking care of you, Quinn?"

"At the moment, you are," she nearly purred in contentment as the Latina's strong fingers massaged away the soreness in her feet, "You have no idea how good that feels."

Santana concentrated on Quinn's feet, grinning every time she got a moan of pleasure.

"You know it was just us, in a remote cabin. You really didn't need to wear high heels to serve us dinner."

"I wanted to look beautiful for you and the kids tonight."

Santana looked up into Quinn's expressive eyes, "Well you more than succeeded, babe. You looked as delicious as the meal in that red dress, and those high heels. I couldn't take my eyes off your fine ass every time you bent over to put something on the table. You know what that dress does to me, por el amor de Dios!" she groaned lecherously,

Quinn crawled backwards on the coach, and lay down. She urged the Latina towards her with a crook of her finger, "Why do you think I wore the damn thing in the first place?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

The brunette growled, and crawled up her gorgeous girlfriend. She attacked full, pink lips, sucking Quinn's tongue into her mouth. They continued until breathing became an issue.

The blonde reached back and undid the zipper on her dress. She playfully wiggled out of it rather impressively, "We have to be quiet, the girls are sleeping," she smiled seductively.

"I'm not the one that has to worry about waking the kids," she leaned forward and attached her warm lips to Quinn's neck, "You're the screamer, not me," She attacked at the blonde's throbbing pulse point, as woman under her sucked in her breath. Quinn arched her back giving the Latina more room to play.

"Oh God, Santana. What you do to me," she groaned loudly before giving in completely.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up with that odd feeling that someone was watching her. She squeaked in surprise to see Rachel's huge doe eyes inches from her face. The girl was just sitting cross legged with her hands folded under her chin.

"Hi, mommy."

"Rachie?" she questioned, noticing Santana sleeping slightly to the side of her, but still mostly on top of her chest, "do you need something, baby girl?"

"Why are you and mama naked?"

Quinn felt the blood rush to her face, as she frantically grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Pulling it down over Santana, she explained to the little girl, "It was hot by the fire."

Rachie nodded, "If you were hot, why is mama laying on top of you?"

"Well," Quinn started, not really wanting to have a sex chat with a four year old, "where's your sister?" she said looking around.

"In the kitchen."

The blonde mother huffed, "Rachel, what is she doing in the kitchen alone? She's a baby?"

The tiny diva shrugged one shoulder disinterestedly, "she was hungry."

Quinn was getting irritated. She felt like she was getting the runaround from a four year old, "Honey, hand me mama's shirt and pants," she pointed towards the pile of discarded clothes.

Rachel giggled, adults were so silly. She handed the clothes to her mommy.

Quinn quickly donned the black pants and tee shirt. Making sure Santana was sufficiently covered by the blanket, she walked into the kitchen.

Brittany was sitting on the floor, eating out of a big bowl of cocoa puffs and milk with her hands. She looked up at her mom, and smiled joyfully, milk dribbling down her chin.

The kitchen was a huge mess. A two gallon plastic jug of milk was sitting sideways on the floor, it had spilled everywhere. The full box of cereal had been dumped all over the floor. The blonde was sitting in the middle of mess, smiling joyfully, "Mommy, yay!"

Quinn looked all around at the mess that used to be her sparkling clean kitchen a few hours ago. She sighed, "Come on little one; let's get you up to the table." She grabbed the bowl of cereal, and helped Brittany up.

Once Brittany was seated, she looked all around the kitchen taking in the scene.

She put her hands on her hips, "Rachel Barbra Berry!" She hissed at the four year old currently attempting to look innocent, "What on Earth happened to my clean kitchen?"

"Baby was hungry," she pouted sensing she might be in a little bit of trouble, "I just wanted to help her like a good big sister."

"Did you stand on that chair, and climb up on the counter?" she asked sternly.

Rachie considered lying, but she didn't think mommy would believe Brittany did it. Quinn could see all the story possibilities flying through the little brunettes head.

"Rachel, what happens to little girls who lie to their mommy's?"

Her little bottom lip trembled, "they get spankeded, and go to bed early."

"That's right. Now, did you climb up on the counters?"

Rachie nodded sadly, studying the kitchen floor, "sorry mommy, but you and mama were sleeping."

"And you know you should have woken me up before climbing on the counters, and making this big mess. Go grab the dustpan, while I get the mop and broom."

Rachie ran off to get the dustpan, but mostly to get out of her mom's line of fire.

Brittany just sat at the table watching her mommy scold Rachie, while she shoveled food in her mouth messily.

Quinn quickly got the kitchen straightened up, "Now young lady, you need to go stand in that corner."

"But why?" she whined, "I only helped."

"You made a huge mess; you climbed up on a chair, then up on the counters. You know better, young lady. It was dangerous, and you know you are not allowed to climb up on chairs, let alone the counters. Now, I'm not saying it again, get your little bottom into that corner!"

"It's not fair!" she stamped her foot, "Britt was hungry, and you was sleeping with mama."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I am going to give you until the count of three, before you are getting a spanking, and then I will put you in the corner myself."

Rachie crossed her arms, and frowned.

"One…"

She stamped her foot again.

"Two…."

The brunette glared at her mother. She was holding her ground. Brittany was hungry, and they were sleeping. Only a terrible big sister would let the baby go hungry.

Quinn sighed, "Three," she shook her head sadly, "I don't understand why you are being so stubborn, Rachel. You know you aren't allowed to stand on the chairs, or climb on the counters. You only had to stand in the corner, and then you would have been free to play. Now you are getting a spanking, and you are still standing in the corner."

She took the brunette by the hand, and gently pulled her over her lap. Quinn quickly pulled the little girl's pants and panties to her knees.

"It is dangerous to climb on the kitchen chairs. They have wheels, and they are unsteady. I told you that before. You could have fallen and gotten hurt. Then you climbed up on the counter tops, and had to stretch up high to reach a cereal bowl which is breakable and heavy. You could have dropped that and cut yourself. On top of all that you are being stubborn and disobedient," she held the squirming girl tightly, "that is why you are being spanked little girl."

She gave four crisp, hard spanks to the girl's pale little bottom. Quinn alternated sides, and gave Rachel four more on the other side.

The little diva kicked and cried loudly, much more loudly than her mother felt was warranted.

Quinn finished with four quick, hard spanks to Rachel's tender sit spots. The brunette was wailing loudly, which set her little sister off.

Brittany was crying just as hard as Rachel was. She was babbling the word, "No," over and over again, and something that sounded like, "poor Rachie."

Their mother felt the beginnings of a headache. She stood up, pulled up Rachel's pants, and got them situated, "Ten minutes in the corner, young lady. I will be expecting an apology when your time out is over," she guided a sobbing Rachel into the corner.

The four year old brunette pulled her arm out of her mother's hand, and stomped her foot, "You are mean, and I hate you!" she stood with her back to the corner and refused to turn around.

Quinn felt a knot of pain in her throat, "Be that as it may, you are allowed to hate me, but you are not allowed to be disrespectful," She turned Rachel not so gently to the side, and applied three stinging swats, "You know have fifteen minutes in the corner."

The blonde walked over and set the egg time to fifteen minutes. She walked over to the sobbing toddler at the table, and tried to shush her.

All three were startled by a loud firm voice, "Rachel Barbra, I heard your mother tell you twice to get your nose in that corner. Turn around now, or I will get the wooden spoon out."

Brown eyes went wide, and the girl quickly spun around, her nose firmly in the corner. Her mama was not fooling around.

Santana walked over to the table, and took the seat next to Quinn. She picked up a sobbing Brittany and put her on her lap. Rubbing the girl's back softly and comforting her Brittany quickly stopped crying.

She turned towards an apologetic Quinn, "Let's go in the living room and talk," She stood up, and set Brittany on her feet, "Come on baby girl, let's go in the living room." Santana herded her two blondes into the living room.

"I'm so sorry we woke you up, San," Quinn started, "I don't know why she was acting up like that. She was carrying on like I was beating her," she rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to relieve the ache.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. I heard you give her three chances to get in the corner. She didn't listen. You really didn't have much of a chance."

Quinn started to cry softly, "she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She was angry, and defiant," she turned stormy dark eyes towards the kitchen, "I will be talking to little Miss Rachel about saying she hates you later."

"It's ok, San…"

"It most certainly is not ok. It was rude and disrespectful. Especially after all the hard work you did to make this the perfect Christmas."

Santana looked over at Brittany absorbed in the train set under the tree, and whispered, "Why is she acting out like this? I don't understand?"

Quinn was chewing on her bottom lip, "she caught us naked on the couch," she saw Santana's eyebrows raise, "maybe big Rachel is angry at us being intimate without her, so little Rachie acted out."

"I don't know how this stuff works. Can we ask big Rachel? She's kind of in the middle of being little Rachie and her hissy fit right now."

Quinn smirked, "I don't know. I guess we can try. We were going to all go in town later, and watch them light the big tree in the town square. I assumed we were going as adults. We can talk to her then?'

They sat back and waited for the timer to go off. Santana walked into the kitchen and brought a simmering Rachie into the living room by the hand. The Latina sat on the couch, and pulled the tiny brunette in front of her. She stood her in between her legs, held onto her waist, and looked into her big brown eyes, "Rachel what you did was dangerous. Then you disobeyed your mommy, and by telling her you hated her you were rude and disrespectful. Your mommy and I only punish you because we love you. I am very disappointed in you right now. I don't ever want to hear you tell your mommy you hate her. She worked very hard to give us a wonderful Christmas. She takes care of us, and loves us. Your mommy deserves more respect than that."

She saw the pain and shame fill Rachel's eyes as they filled with tears. Quinn saw her bottom lip pop out, and her chin begin to quiver.

Rachie looked sideways towards her mommy, "I'm sorry, mommy. I was mad, but I don't ever hate you. I love you."

Santana whispered, "See, that's my big girl," she leaned forward and kissed her on her temple.

Quinn held her arms out, and Rachel fell into them sobbing, "I sorry, mommy. I so sorry."

"Hey, it's all over now baby girl. You are forgiven," She pulled the repentant girl onto her lap, and rocked her until she calmed down. She soothed the damp curls from her face, and tucked them behind her ear.

Brittany wanted in on the love fest, so she crawled over and up onto her mama's lap. She was gently patting Rachie's arm. The big sister turned towards the toddler and gave her a watery smile.

"No cry," Brittany said softly as Santana kissed her on the head.

Quinn spoke up, "We have two hours before they light the tree in town square. I need my two favorite girls to take a little nap, and then we'll all go into town and join the festivities, get some cocoa and sing some carols."

"I still go?" Rachie said sadly.

"You may still go munchkin. I better never hear you tell your mommy you hate her, or I will spank you myself with that wooden spoon. Do you understand me?"

The brunette hung her head sadly, "Yes, mama. I understand."

"Alright then, all is forgiven. You and Brittany take your nap, when you wake up we'll go into town."

Santana stood up and took Brittany by the hand. Quinn led them all up the stairs to the bedroom. They got the girls tucked in, and both were asleep very quickly.

Quinn started towards the bathroom, "I feel disgusting, I need a shower."

Santana stopped her by grabbing her hand, "Are you alright, Quinn? That was some heavy stuff down there?"

"I'm alright; I just wish I knew what set her off?"

Santana took the woman into her arms, "This motherhood stuff can be hard, huh?"

"You really think I handled it correctly? Maybe, I should have…."

"Stop right there with the second guessing yourself, I heard the whole thing. You explained what she did wrong, and you explained what she should have done. You gave her plenty of chances to obey you, and you clearly spelled out the consequences of her disobedience. She made her choices. You did what a good mommy should do. You set clear limits, and followed through when she disobeyed you. Right?"

Quinn smiled lovingly, "Well, when you put it like that."

Santana placed a soft kiss on her nose, "Go shower. I'll make some cocoa and put it in the thermoses. I'll shower and get dressed when you're done. We should be ready to wake up the sleepy heads. Who knows maybe she will wake up our sweet little Rachie again."

The blonde snorted, "From your mouth, to God's ears," she kissed her grinning girlfriend, "Thanks for being such a support down there. I really needed you."

"That's what partners do, babe. Now go shower, you stink."

Santana laughed and sideswiped the swat her girlfriend aimed at her backside. She laughed all the way down the stairs. If you had told her two weeks ago, she would be about to enter the new year as the mother of two toddlers, she would have had you committed. Santana had started this experiment hesitantly, and mostly out of love and respect for Quinn and Rachel. She loved every minute of it, and was shocked to find herself becoming a natural mother. It helped to do it with the right partner.

Santana had been worried about the multiple relationships when they all graduated and pursued their individual dreams. She wasn't so worried anymore. These three girls were her forever, and she knew they felt the same way. She hurried to make the cocoa.

_**To be continued… thanks for reading… lots more Christmas and New Year's Eve fun to come.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Brittany woke up from her nap. Rachel was curled up next to her, slightly sideways. Even in sleep, the girl was moving. The blonde smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, she loved all of them but Rachel held a special place in all their hearts, probably because they had all been mean to her, before admitting their love for her. She stayed in that position, staring at the diva for the long time when she heard the tired voice.

"You know not only is staring rude, but it's rather disconcerting."

Brittany smiled widely, Rachel hadn't even opened her eyes yet, "How do you know I've been staring?" she said cutely.

"You're thinking rather loudly," she murmured tiredly, "especially for having just woken up."

"Would it help if I said I was only thinking how beautiful you are while I was staring?"

Rachel grinned and peeked open one beautiful brown eye, "It might. I won't believe you, but it might."

The blonde frowned, "I really wish you could see yourself through our eyes. Then you'd truly believe how amazing, how beautiful, how talented, and how special you are to us. You'd know how deeply in love with you we all are."

The tiny brunette felt her eyes prickle with tears, "I love you all too! So much…" she leaned forward and kissed Brittany.

The blonde pushed Rachel onto her back, and deepened the kiss. She pulled back when she heard Rachel groan, "What's wrong, Rae?"

Rachel quickly turned back onto her side, "my ass hurts," she said resentfully as she pulled away from her blonde girlfriend.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "and whose fault is that? What was going on with you, Rae? It's like you were looking for trouble."

She shrugged, "What? Nothing was going on. Little Rachel was having a bad day."

"Well, she wasn't having a bad day until she woke up and found Q and San naked on the couch together."

"That is not true! Why would that bother me?"

"I didn't say it bothered you. I said it bothered little Rachie," Brittany said quietly.

Rachel was quiet for a long moment.

Brittany sat up and leaned back against the headboard, "I'm excited to go into town tonight for the tree lighting, and the festival. Are you going, or is little Rachie?"

"You sound schizophrenic, I am little Rachie," she snapped at Brittany, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

The blonde hid her hurt. Rachel never snapped at her. She didn't understand what she said that made her mad. Brittany waited until Rachel walked in the bathroom before getting out of bed. She threw on her robe and slippers, and headed downstairs. Quinn was sitting on the couch reading a book in front of the fire. The tall blonde came over and sat at the end of the couch. She lifted Quinn's feet, and put them in her lap.

Quinn looked up and smiled, "Hey babe, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I was super tired. It was probably all that good food you made. I stuffed myself. It was so yummy. I didn't know you could cook like that. I think you need to cook all the meals from now on."

"Oh you do, do you?" she laughed at the sweet blonde, "where's Rachel?"

"Taking a shower," Britt said quietly.

Quinn frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Rachel is mad about something, I think both grownup Rachel and little Rachie. I don't know what's going on with her. Do you?"

"No, honey, I don't know what she's upset about. Did she say something to you?"

"She…. Oh never mind, it's nothing," she started massaging Quinn's feet. She knew how much her lover enjoyed a good foot massage.

"It's not nothing if it has you this upset," Quinn said gently, "keeping things to ourselves is what causes hurt feelings, and arguments. Talk to me, babe," she put a page marker in her book, and set it aside.

Brittany explained what had happened a few minutes earlier; how Rachel had pulled out of their kiss, how she snapped at her, how she denied being upset about finding Quinn and Santana naked on the couch together.

Quinn pushed her reading glasses up to sit on top of her head. She looked as puzzled as Brittany felt, "I don't understand. Maybe she doesn't want to do this age play thing anymore, and is afraid to tell us?"

"I don't think so, Q. She loves being little Rachie, and having a mommy, and a mama. Maybe she is just having a bad day?" she shrugged casually.

They both looked up when Santana came in the front door with an armload of firewood. She was all bundled up, and stomping snow off her boots.

Brittany jumped up, "I knew you were Santa Claus! Look at those jolly red cheeks, and shiny red nose," she pinched her cheeks playfully, "My very own Santana Claus!"

"Ha, ha, ha," the Latina grumbled.

"No Darling, it's ho, ho, ho!" Quinn giggled as she got up off the couch, and wrapped the throw around her girlfriend's shoulders, "Want some coffee? You look like you're freezing."

"Only if you two are drinking some, I don't want you to go to any trouble," she called over her shoulder as she stacked the wood by the fireplace to dry off, "It's gotten pretty chilly out, and it's snowing again. Do you think we should attempt going to this winter festival in town?"

Quinn stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "I really wanted to go."

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "So did Rachel and I. We could always go for a little bit, and if it's too cold or snowy we can always come home and cuddle in front of the fire naked."

Santana laughed, "If that was your incentive to get me to go, I'm all in. Although, we could skip the festival and cuddle by the fire naked instead."

The two blondes looked at each other for a minute, then grinned and said at the same time, "Nah!"

"Fine, festival first. I'm a prisoner to the whims of the blondes in this family, it would appear," she mock pouted.

"Oh yeah, poor you," Quinn snorted. She stuck her tongue out at her lover, and went to make coffee.

"Very mature, Fabray," she saw Rachel descending the stairs, "Help me, Rach. I'm being picked on by the blondes in this family."

Rachel just shrugged, "Perhaps you deserved it," she sat on the couch and focused on the fire. She was clearly not in a playful mood.

"Are you alright, ¿mi pequeña estrella?" Santana asked in a worried voice.

The diva shifted uncomfortably, "I'm fine, Santana. I woke up with a slight headache, that's all. Nothing to be concerned about, I assure you."

Santana looked unconvinced.

Quinn walked in the living room, with two mugs of steaming coffee, "Hey sunshine, nice nap?" she handed a mug of coffee to Santana and to Rachel.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. It might have been better without a sore backside, but we can't have everything," she answered sarcastically, "sorry I have a headache. I'm going to go take some Tylenol before we go."

Santana waited until Rachel left the room before turning to the blonde, "What the fuck crawled up her ass?"

"She's upset about something, ever since she found us naked on the couch together."

"Why would that upset her? We've all been with each other separately at one time or another. It doesn't make any sense. I'm going to go talk to her right now, this is bullshit."

Quinn grabbed her arm, and stopped her. She pulled Santana close to her, "You know Rachel. If you confront her now, it will be a huge fight. If you let her process things for a while, she is much easier to talk to."

"Fine," Santana huffed, "we'll do it your way for now. She has until tomorrow to drop the attitude. I'm not spending the rest of our vacation tiptoeing around a diva tantrum. I'm going to go upstairs, and get ready. Thanks for the coffee, babe."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The girls drove into town for the festival. It seemed the entire town had turned out. The lights and the decorations were beautiful. A small group was singing Christmas carols in the gazebo in the middle of town, and the local church was handing out Styrofoam cups of cocoa and mulled cider. There were booths, and games going on all around the middle of the square. Brittany and Santana entered a snowman building contest and came in second place, which caused a snowball throwing battle over the trophy amid friendly shouts of joy. Quinn watched amused. She turned to point something out to Rachel, but she was over at a quilting booth. Quinn frowned, and went back to watching her other two girlfriends happily losing their snowball fight.

Brittany skipped over to Quinn, and kissed her sweetly, "Did you see? We came in second place, we made a snow family. I think our snow dog is what locked in second place."

"He was adorable, B. Your whole snow family was adorable. Do you think anyone noticed it was four women and a dog?"

"If they did, no one seemed to mind," she shrugged easily; "one of the judges was even a minister. I like it up here, maybe when we get old we can move up here. Or when Rachel gets rich and famous we can buy that cabin, and spend winters up here."

Quinn laughingly agreed.

Santana came over shaking snow off her head, and collar, "that little creep who won first place should pitch for the Indians. He almost knocked my head off," she grumbled.

"Probably because you called him a midget, and told him the rest of the Lollipop guild was looking for him," Brittany scolded.

"Santana!" Quinn laughed.

"Oh please, tell me he isn't an adult in little people disguise! No way a kid beat my awesome snowman building skills. We totally deserved first place. Hey, where's Rach? I bet she'd agree our snowman was better than Lollipop boy's."

Quinn turned sadly, "She was over checking out the quilts in the booth over there," she pointed to the brightly colored booth run by an Amish woman and her daughter.

"I'm getting really fed up with her attitude today," Santana growled.

"Leave her be, San. She just needs some time," Brittany interjected softly, "It's Rae, she acts out, and then she feels awful and apologizes."

"After she gets her ass tanned, she apologizes."

Brittany took her hand, and intertwined their fingers, "I want some cider, and I have to use the bathroom. Will you come with me?"

She smiled at the tall blonde, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, "Of course, B. I'll take you for some cider."

"I'll wait here for Rachel. Bring us some cider?" She watched the two walk off; she was going to have a talk with their brooding girlfriend. Quinn could see the signs; Santana was not going to put up with Rachel's mood for much longer. She wanted to avoid World War III if possible.

She saw Rachel leave the tent, and she waved at her. Rachel headed over toward the blonde, "Where is everyone?"

"B had to use the restroom, and she wanted some cider."

She huffed sarcastically, "Well, that's kind of rude, isn't it? Wandering off all by themselves and leaving us alone!"

Quinn looked at her bewildered, if anyone had wondered off it was Rachel, "Babe, please tell me what's going on. I love you so much, and it hurts seeing you so unhappy."

Rachel looked bored, "I already told you there is nothing going on. I have a headache."

"I don't believe you. You've been like this all day long, ever since you found Santana and I on the couch together. Please tell me why that upset you," Quinn begged.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why on Earth would that upset me?"

"I have no idea, that's why I'm asking you," Quinn decided to take a different tack, "Is it the age play, sunshine? Is that starting to bother you? Is it too much, too painful? We can take a break if you want."

The diva turned hard eyes on her blonde girlfriend, "Alright, fine, you want to know what's bothering me? How about all three of you treating me like I'm a child all the time, hmmm? I am a full grown, intelligent woman, and I resent being treated like a child by my girlfriends. I assumed you all thought more of me, I can see I was wrong."

Quinn lowered her voice, "What are you talking about, Rachel. The age play was both our ideas, I didn't force it on you….."

"That has nothing to do with anything. It's adult Rachel the three of you seem to have some problem with. All of you are forever telling me what to do, how to dress, what to say, how to behave. I understand you wanted to parent a child, Quinn Fabray, but grownup Rachel doesn't need or want a mother. I wanted a girlfriend, an equal, and it seems all you want is to be a mommy. Well, I don't need a mommy, thank you very much," Rachel abruptly shut up, as if she had even shocked herself.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Santana bellowed, having heard the last bit of her speech, "who the hell do you think you are talking to like that?"

Quinn stood there with tears streaming down her face. She felt like a knife had been thrust into her chest. Worse than feeling like a bad girlfriend, or a bad mother to little Rachie, she felt ashamed of wanting to mother the little girl she had grown to love and think of as a separate person. She felt ashamed of being part of the age play. She felt ashamed of her need to mother a child. Most of all, she felt betrayed, she thought Rachel understood that need. She thought Rachel shared that need. How could she just throw it in her face like that?

Brittany rushed over to Quinn, and held her in her arms. She was rocking her gently, as she glared at Rachel, "That was super mean, Rae. We only did this for you and Quinn. It was something you said you wanted. We don't treat you like a child, we love you."

Santana walked over to the diva and took her by the arm, "We're going home. I think you need your attitude adjusted."

Rachel yanked her arm out of her girlfriends, "No thank you, my attitude is just fine. You guys stay and have fun without me. It seems to be all the rage anyway, having fun without me I mean. I'm going home. This feels too much like freshman year, me not being good enough, and you three being bullies," with that she stormed off into the crowd, and quickly got lost.

"What just happened?" Brittany asked softly.

"Rachel Berry just lost her fucking mind is what happened, B."

Quinn sniffled, and pulled away from Brittany's grasp, "No, something else is going on. This is not some Rachel tantrum, it's not. It's deeper than that."

"I don't care what the fuck it is. She had no right to speak to you, or us like she did. What she said to you was uncalled for. She knows that's a sensitive area for you, and we apologized for the way we've treated her in the past. Let's go and find our crazy girlfriend, before she gets hypothermia."

The girls all climbed into the truck they rented, after searching the entire town square for Rachel. They were driving slowly as the way back to the cabin was dark and snowy. Finally about a mile from the town, they spotted Rachel walking on the side of the dark road.

Santana growled, "I'm going to kill her. It's at least ten miles from town to the cabin, and she's walking along a dark unpopulated road all alone."

Brittany scoffed, "and she says she doesn't need a mommy, my foot!"

"San, let me handle her, ok?" Quinn requested.

"Q, you seem to be the target of her misplaced anger right now. I'm not going to stand by and let her take potshots at you, and hurt you anymore tonight."

Quinn who was still wounded, ashamed, and hurt, snapped at her girlfriend, "Well taking her home by force and spanking her against her will, hardly seems the appropriate way to prove we aren't bully's now doesn't it?" she watched the muscles tighten in Santana's jaw, "I'm sorry, I didn't' mean that the way it sounded."

"You think I'm a bully too? We've had this arrangement for a long time. It's always been consensual. No one has ever been punished against their will, nor will they ever, not by me. It has always worked for us, all of us. I usually have to be the disciplinarian. Do you think that's fun for me? I don't appreciate being called a bully by two of my girlfriend's in one night."

Quinn cried softly, and laid her hand on Santana's arm, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just pretty shaken up by what she said to me. Even when I was bullying her, I've never seen her so angry with me. She sounded almost like she hated me. I don't think I could bear her hating me."

Santana was moved by Quinn's tears, "I'm sorry too. You know she doesn't hate you. We'll figure it out."

They pulled up next to Rachel, and Brittany rolled down the car window, "Rae, please get in the truck."

Rachel ignored them, and kept walking.

"Please, Rae? The cabin is miles away, the road is dark, and you are going to freeze to death. Please get in the truck," Brittany tried again.

"No! I'll be fine, and I've walked home before all by myself, and it was further than this."

Santana growled, "Damn it, Rachel, you are going to get killed out here in the woods alone. This is not Lima, alright. It's pitch black on this road, I almost didn't see you. Do you want to wind up dead in a ditch? There are easier ways of getting your point across."

Quinn rolled down her window, "Please get in the truck, Rach. I promise no one will talk to you, if you don't want us to. We'll leave you alone until you are ready. Just please get in the truck. You are scaring me so badly right now. Whether you believe it or not, I love you with my whole heart. I don't think you are a child, and I would die before I would ever bully you again. We all feel that way, I swear it. We love you so much. Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it, but you're scaring me. I can't stand to think of you being alone and hurt. Please babe, please get in the truck," she sobbed, her heart clearly breaking.

Rachel felt a sharp stabbing pain at causing Quinn so much pain. She didn't even know where all that poison she spewed at her came from. Walking had been a way to try to think about what was going on with her. She felt out of control, and not in a good way. It was like she couldn't control her emotions or feelings. She relented, and stopped walking.

Santana stopped the truck, and Rachel climbed into the backseat, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare everyone. I really was just trying to think," she said quietly.

"Thank you for getting in the truck, Rachel," Santana said quietly, "If you need to think, then we will respect that, and let you think. When you want to explain what's going on, when you're ready we'll be ready to listen."

She was furious with Rachel, but she could see that Quinn and B were right, something was going on. It wasn't just a spoiled tantrum by their petite girlfriend.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Rachel said primly.

The truck was silent for the rest of the ride back to the cabin. Rachel made her way upstairs without a word. The other three followed, and watched silently as the singer took a pillow and her pajamas and went into the spare bedroom. She quietly whispered, "Good night," as she closed the door behind her. It sounded a lot like good bye to everyone.

Quinn went into the bathroom, turned on the water, and cried quietly. Santana was angrily tossing clothes around the room, and Brittany was lying in bed, hugging her pillow sadly.

"San?"

"Yeah, B?"

"Did Rachel just break up with us?" her voice broke, and she started to cry.

Santana stopped throwing clothes around, and her head dropped onto her chest, "I don't know, baby girl, but I really hope not."

"Can you come to bed, and hold me? I'm super sad right now."

Santana nearly ran to the bed, and gathered a sobbing Brittany in her arms, "Will you be ok for a minute, sweetie? I need to go get Quinn. I know she's in there crying and blaming herself for everything."

The tall blonde sniffed, "Please go get her. Tell her I need her, we need her."

Santana knocked softly on the bathroom door, "Quinn? Open the door please, mi amor."

Quinn quickly washed her face, and dried it on the towel hanging on the rack. She gathered her emotions, and put on a game face. Once she felt in control, she opened the door. It only took a few seconds, hearing Brittany crying and seeing the devastation on Santana's face before her façade crumbled, and she threw herself into Santana's arms. Her knees gave way, as she surrendered to her grief.

Santana gently picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed. She gently laid her down next to Brittany. The tall blonde pulled the covers back, as Santana slid in behind Quinn. Both her girlfriends curled into the smaller blonde, and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

In the room next door, Rachel curled into a pillow feeling more alone than she ever had in her life. She wasn't sure how this happened, but everything felt different. She felt lost and alone, and more sad than she ever felt before. Giving in to her erratic emotions, she cried until the sun came up, finally falling asleep at the crack of dawn.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued… thanks for reading. What do you think is going on with Rachel? Let me know what you think….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies **_

_**Glee and its characters do not belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Quinn was still awake hours after Brittany had cried herself to sleep, and Santana had given in to sheer exhaustion. It was her guilt that kept her awake in the dark. She had suggested age play as a way to give Rachel the experience of a loving mother. The arrangement had benefited Quinn as well. She had loved being mommy and focusing her attention on her little family. It wasn't supposed to destroy everything they had worked so hard to build; love, trust, and acceptance.

She listened to her girlfriends' even breathing, and wondered if Rachel was asleep or awake. It was killing her not to just burst in the room and claim the diva as her own. The thought of it made her cringe. It would be too much like bullying. Rachel had asked for space, she would give it to her no matter how hard it was to do nothing.

Sighing, she carefully got up to go make coffee and build a fire. It was getting impossible to lie still any longer. Quinn felt like she was on the verge of losing everything. She hadn't felt like this since her parent's threw her out of her home. The fear was driving her crazy.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel found herself awake at the first crack of light dawn. She felt an electric current of anxiety run through her body at waking up in the bed alone. Then she remembered last night. It wasn't just a bad dream. Rachel had dismissed her girlfriends, and slept in the guest room alone. She leaned over and picked up her cell phone. She had slept less than two hours. No wonder she felt so awful. All this excess emotional energy was making her anxious and panicky. Rachel decided to try to go for a run to clear her mind, and calm her nerves. She got up and suddenly realized all her exercise clothes were in the other room. The tiny brunette changed back into the clothes she wore last night, and quietly walked downstairs.

She hesitated on the stairs when she smelled coffee brewing. It had to be Quinn. Santana and Brittany could sleep through anything, let alone being upset. It was usually her and Quinn who struggled to sleep when things were off kilter.

Trying to decide if she should just turn around and hide in the guestroom, she waited too long. Quinn walked out of the kitchen with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in her hand. Rachel noticed how distressed Quinn looked. She hadn't put her contacts in, so she had her glasses on. Her eyes had dark circles, and were red and puffy. Her normal pale complexion looked almost sallow. Quinn looked exhausted. It irritated Rachel that the girl was still beyond beautiful despite her exhaustion. She had gotten a quick look at her face in the bathroom, and she looked as bad as she felt.

Quinn looked up and a ghost of a smile flickered over her full lips, "Morning, Rachel," she said almost too softly to be heard.

"Good morning to you as well, Quinn," Rachel answered in a pleasant tone as if nothing had happened yesterday. She looked away quickly when she saw the blonde's eyebrow shoot towards her hairline. Rachel hadn't meant to go overboard, but subtlety was never her thing.

The blonde frowned at the overly courteous greeting, and the fake smile plastered on Rachel's face, "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen," she nodded towards the room. She was trying to be polite, but play it cool. It was Rachel's move today, not hers. Besides she had too much pride to beg Rachel for forgiveness when she wasn't even sure what she had done wrong.

"Thank you, Quinn. That sounds delightful," Rachel said less enthusiastically. She wondered why she was acting this way. This was Quinn Fabray for heaven's sake. One of the women she loved. Rachel knew she owed her girlfriend an apology for what she had said to her last night. It had been mean-spirited and hateful, and she had watched as the hurt had washed over Quinn's beautiful face and eyes last night. Rachel wished she understood why she had blown up at everyone. Walking into the kitchen, she poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table. She would hide in the kitchen alone for a while to think. She knew Quinn well enough to know she would be left alone.

Quinn watched Rachel as she made her way to the small kitchen. She knew the girl would hide in there until she felt ready to talk. In a way, Quinn was relieved. This conversation needed to happen with all four of them present, not just her and Rachel. It was too big for her to handle alone.

She sighed unhappily, and sat down cross legged on the floor to build a fire, and sip her cooling coffee. Quinn loved fires. It was mesmerizing to watch the flames licking the logs. It calmed her, and she slowly sank into a state of meditation sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

Quinn had no idea how long she had sat there staring, but it must have been awhile. Her coffee was ice cold, her legs had fallen asleep, and she could hear the shower running upstairs. Brittany and Santana must be awake. She felt nervous again realizing that when they came downstairs it would be time to talk. She knew Santana would have it no other way. Soon enough they would find out if Rachel was breaking up with them. It was breaking her heart.

She got up gingerly, slapping the side of her thighs trying to get her blood circulating. Pins and needles were prickling all up and down her legs, and it was uncomfortable. Quinn looked up and smiled sheepishly when she heard Brittany call out to her from the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Quinn! Is Rachel down there?"

"She's in the kitchen, B."

The tall blonde smiled sadly, and walked slowly down the stairs. Quinn limped over and kissed her sweetly. A sad Brittany was too much to bear this morning.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Brittany asked, concerned with the sight of her girlfriend limping.

Quinn laughed and shrugged, "I'm fine. I just sat on the cold hard floor too long. My legs fell asleep."

Brittany grinned back and shook her head amused at her girlfriends' antics when Quinn started slapping and shaking her legs again.

"Is San awake too?"

"She's brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She said for me to make coffee, and she'd be down in a few minutes."

"How was she? I'm afraid she's going to confront Rachel. You know how they both get when they feel like their backs are against the wall."

Brittany nodded solemnly, "San gets angry and Rae gets defensive, and everyone winds up crying."

Quinn pulled Brittany into her arms and kissed her forehead gently, "Well, we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen then, won't we?"

"We should probably make sure there is plenty of hot coffee. We want to get this discussion off to a good start, and S needs coffee badly."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Half an hour later, everyone was still sitting around the table drinking coffee in silence. Santana was clearly pissed off but showing a great deal of restraint. Rachel was practically squirming in her chair, clearly feeling agitated. Brittany and Quinn kept looking between the two brunettes like they were watching a tennis match. They were waiting for someone to make the first move, and cause a blowup. No one seemed inclined to do that.

Quinn's hazel eyes silently pleaded with Brittany. They were asking her to do something, anything.

Brittany nodded imperceptibly, she cleared her throat and all the girls turned to look at her, "Rae, why were you so mad yesterday?"

There it was, out in the open now. Rachel looked like a deer in the headlights. Her soft brown eyes went big and wide. Santana actually felt her heart clench in sympathy at the fear and panic she saw cross her youngest girlfriend's face. Instantly her anger was gone, and was replaced with compassion.

"Rachel, mi estrella?" Santana said soft and low, "you scared us last night. We just want to understand. What's going on baby girl? Please talk to us."

Rachel sat down her coffee cup, and pushed it into the middle of the table. She cradled her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry to all of you, but especially you Quinn. I am so sorry for the terrible things I said to you last night. It was reprehensible. Then I threw a stupid tantrum and brought up the past all over again. I used it to hurt you. After we all swore we would never bring up the past again. I have forgiven you all for sophomore and junior year. I had no right to try to hurt you all like that. I'm so sorry," she sobbed brokenly.

Quinn wiped away big, fat tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "Why, Rachel? Why did you say those things? What happened? Whatever I did, I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Oh Quinn…." Rachel looked up to see her girlfriend falling apart, "Oh honey, you didn't do anything. It was all my fault, not yours."

Santana reached over and took Quinn's hands in her own, and Brittany did the same to Rachel. They were all in terrible pain, but Rachel and Quinn seemed to be bearing the brunt of it.

Brittany rubbed her thumbs over Rachel's hands lovingly, "Rae, we were playing and we found Quinn and Santana naked on the couch together. That's when things changed. What happened then? Maybe if we start slow, we can all figure out what happened."

Rachel nodded but kept sobbing. She was trying to slow her breathing, "At first I was just like any child who had caught their parents having sex. It was confusing and upsetting. Then I was jealous. It was kind of funny in a very bizarre way. I was jealous of you San for sleeping with mommy. Then I was jealous of you Quinn for sleeping with my mama. I can tell you it was definitely weird and creepy. I have no idea how young children survive mentally intact seeing their parents in compromising positions. It's traumatizing, I tell you."

Santana snorted, it was so typically Berry to go off on a tangent in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

Brittany grinned widely; she loved this innocent, child-like side of Rachel. It was so endearing, "Rae honey, what happened then, what changed?"

"It was like a light switch flipped. All of a sudden, I wasn't little Rachie anymore. I was a very grown up Rachel Berry sitting on the floor _pretending_ to be a child, _pretending_ you are my mothers. All because I'm such a loser, I can't get over Shelby's abandonment," the diva shook her head as if trying to clear it of bad memories.

"I tried to let it go, I swear I tried but I just couldn't. I mean mother cats instinctually love their babies. All animals in nature do, I don't understand why Shelby didn't want me. It must be something wrong with me. She must have seen the real me. What kind of mother can't love their own child? It nearly destroyed you when you gave up Beth," Rachel waved vaguely in Quinn's direction getting even more worked up.

She continued, "Shelby sought me out, she wanted me, you all know that. Quinn was there with me when I realized she was my mom. She wanted me until she met me. It was awful when she turned me away. I don't think I've ever felt such pain. I kept trying to figure out why she didn't want me. Then it came to me. I realized I really am the loser everyone thinks I am. I really am the loser you all thought I was freshman year. That's why people bully me, that's why Shelby wanted Beth and not me. I'm a nothing, a loser. I deserve to be McKinley High's #1 loser and slushy queen. I'm not worth loving. It's as clear as day," Rachel's voice trailed off sadly as she rubbed a nonexistent spot on the kitchen table with her thumb.

Santana looked around the table. She could see Quinn and Brittany were as shocked as she was. Everyone was speechless. Santana's feelings were warring within her. She was sad for Rachel, and angry with Shelby.

Rachel cleared her throat and continued, "Last night, I realized I was just holding you three back. I am no good for you. I'll only drag you down with me. I've already got all of you doing this age play thing because I just am unable to come to grips with the fact that my mother is just not ever going to love me. When we had this incredible Christmas, the first I've ever experienced with as a child with loving mothers, it was amazing. Then I found myself hurting inside so badly knowing it wasn't real, and it could never be real. I started thinking of all the wonderful experiences girls have with their mothers. I was never going to experience them, because my mother can't love me. She can love Beth! She is going to share all those experiences with Beth! So clearly it isn't the fact that she doesn't want a daughter. It must be me. It has to be me, it's the only explanation. I made me so angry, and so filled with pain," she slammed her hand down flat on the table startling everyone.

Rachel looked up, her watery brown eyes filled with anguish, "I was watching the three of you at the fair last night, when you didn't know I was watching. You three complement each other. The way people watched you as you walked around. You are all so unaware of how your beauty affects the people around you. The way you all stand out in a crowd. The only time I've ever stood out anywhere was when I was singing or throwing a tantrum. The only way I affect anyone is when I'm irritating them. Can't you see? I am the ugly duckling in a relationship with three beautiful swans. You all deserve better than a woman stuck in a past she can't get over. I just can't take it anymore. I knew I had to break up with all of you. All of you will be better off without me holding you back," she hung her head weeping openly.

Everyone was shocked into silence. The three cheerleaders sat at the table with their mouths hanging open as Rachel sobbed quietly. That was until Brittany gathered her thoughts quicker than her girlfriends, and she was angry, very angry, "Rachel Barbra Berry! Of all the nonsense I've ever heard in all my life!"

All eyes snapped towards the furious blonde woman. Brittany stood up quickly, the chair she was sitting on screeched across the wooden floor. She was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

Rachel was shocked out of her tears and self-pity. Quinn and Santana were staring at Brittany as if she had lost her mind. None of her girlfriends had ever seen the gentle young woman this angry. San spoke first, "Britt, babe, what are you so worked up about?"

She stopped pacing and turned to stare at them amazed, "How are you two not upset and angry? Rachel just broke up with us because for our own good?" she used air quoted at the last part, "I never heard such nonsense; she's an ugly duckling, she doesn't stand out in a crowd, she's holding us back? Ughhhh!" she threw her arms up in the air and started pacing again.

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Do you think I'm a loser too?"

"What? No, of course not? How could you ask such a thing?"

"The age play was my idea. I got just as much out of it as you did. Why are you a loser for needing it, but I'm not?"

"It's not the same thing, Quinn."

"It's exactly the same thing Rachel. I wanted, needed to be a mommy as much as you needed to be a child."

Santana started to understand Brittany's upset, "So, Rachel… in all your wisdom you decided for all of us, once again I might add, to make life altering decisions for all of us? You decide you aren't good enough for us, and then throw a huge tantrum without even telling us the truth? We've discussed this before, your tantrums, haven't we?"

Rachel swallowed heavily. They had indeed discussed her tantrums a few times, most of them over Santana or Quinn's lap. She tried not to blush. Somehow this conversation had taken a very unexpected and uncomfortable turn.

"I was just trying to do what I felt was best, because I love you all so much," Rachel blurted out awkwardly.

Quinn was more hurt than angry but it was hard to tell with her sometimes, "Oh for God's sake, Rachel! No one doubts your intentions. We all know your harebrained schemes are hatched with the best of intentions; it's your actions Rachel! You don't think about consequences, ever!" She got up and ran out of the room crying.

"But, Quinn…." Rachel yelled after her fleeing girlfriend, "I'm sorry," she finished softly. She started blubbering in a most unattractive manner. She had tears and her nose running down her face, "I… just…really…love…" her voice was hitching as was her breathing.

Santana sighed and stood up. She walked into the small bathroom off the kitchen. She came back with some tissue. She leaned over towards Rachel and held her upset girl's chin in her hand. She carefully wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. She held another tissue to her nose, "Come on now, sweetheart blow your nose," she said gently.

Brittany looked over Rachel's head, her crystal blue orbs holding Santana's. All the anger drained out of her seeing the tiny brunette's utter despair. She nodded her head towards Quinn, and Santana nodded imperceptibly. She would handle Rachel. Britt would go care for Quinn.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany found Quinn in the bedroom. She was lying on top of the bed curled up on her side crying softly. The tall blonde stood in the doorway, her heart breaking for Quinn. She knew she was taking what Rachel said in the kitchen to heart. Brittany knew that Quinn still ached for the pain her bullying had caused Rachel. She knew that Quinn still bled over the loss of Beth. Most of all, Brittany understood just how difficult it still was for Quinn to appear vulnerable to anyone, even her girlfriends.

Quinn felt shattered. To sit there and hear Rachel denigrate herself and the age play had hit Quinn hard. None of them took the age play as a lark, but it was important to Quinn to be the mommy. It had brought her a sense of peace and happiness she hadn't felt since she had given Beth to Shelby. Rachel had just ripped the rug out from all of them, most especially Quinn. She felt ashamed of needing to be a mommy. She had never felt anything was wrong with it before, but Rachel had managed to not only make it seem wrong, but tainted almost.

Brittany slowly walked over to sit on the bed. She curled up behind Quinn, and snuggled into her back. She gently brushed the hair out of Quinn's face, "Now don't go listening to Rachel. You know she gets all dramatic about everything."

Quinn just kept crying softly.

Brittany sighed, "Sometimes I get so mad at her. She never thinks things through. I don't know if she'll ever get over the habit of thinking of herself first."

"I'm not sure that's entirely fair, Britt. I was brutal to her freshman year," Quinn started only to be interrupted by Brittany.

"We all were, and we've all apologized more than once. Not only that, Quinn but we've made it up to her more than once," she scolded gently.

"I know she's forgiven us, but I can't help but feel badly when I remember it was because of me that she was constantly harassed, tortured, and slushied until she had no confidence left at all."

Brittany started to giggle, and it broke into peals of laughter. Quinn turned in Brittany's arms to stare at her as if she lost her mind. It made Brittany laugh even harder, "Oh, Quinn! Rachel is many things, but lacking in confidence has never been one of them."

Quinn smiled softly at her lovely girlfriend, and shook her head at her antics. Brittany used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Quinn's eyes, "Quinnie you always take things so hard. This is about what Shelby has done to Rachel not us. I was much luckier than all of you; I actually had two parents who loved me to death, not like you or San. I know Rachel had two loving fathers', but not having a mother messed her up."

"I don't agree, Britt. It was Shelby's abandonment that messed her up. Before she turned away from Rachel in favor of Beth, having a mother was a beautiful dream for Rachel, nothing more. It was the reality of Shelby's cruel and callous behavior that did her in. It scares me for Beth's future, seeing how cold Shelby acted towards Rachel."

Britt nodded, "I can see why you would be upset. It was super mean of Shelby. I don't understand how she could not want Rachel. She's such a wonderful person, so loyal, so loving. It's Shelby's loss."

"Well, get Rachel to believe it," Quinn snuggled closer to Brittany. She snuggled up into her chest, loving the feel and smell of her girlfriend. It was so comforting.

"We will get her to believe it, because it's true. That's why what we've been doing isn't embarrassing or shameful or anything bad at all. It was helping her, and it was helping you. It was good for all of us. I wanted to keep doing it when we got back to Lima," she said disappointedly.

"So did I," Quinn whispered into Brittany's chest, smiling when she felt the tall blonde wrap her arms tighter around her.

"Quinnie, do me big favor?" Brittany kissed the top of the other blonde's head.

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. You know that."

"Don't let what Rachel said make you feel ashamed. None of us have done anything wrong. Don't let yourself get all depressed like you were at the beginning of the year, please?"

"I promise, sweetheart."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had pulled Rachel out of her seat, and into her lap. She held the tiny diva and comforted her. She had initially been furious that Rachel had once again acted impulsively and overdramatically once again. She was still upset that Rachel had been so hurtful towards Quinn; they all knew how hard the blonde took these things.

"Rachel? Do you really think we all treat you like a child?"

Rachel cried harder into Santana's shoulder, "No, not really. I was hurt, and angry. I never should have said those things to all of you, especially Quinn. I don't know how to make it up to her."

"You apologize, and tell her you love her. You've accepted our apology for the things we used to say to you that were much worse than what you said."

"You really think she'll understand and forgive me?" She lifted her head from Santana's shoulder and looked so hopeful the Latina had to swallow the lump that instantly formed in her throat.

"You know she will mi amor."

Santana felt Rachel shrug petulantly. The older brunette tried not to chuckle at Rachel's childish behavior, she was such a spoiled little brat sometimes. They blamed the Berry men for that, God knows she had tried to curb her impetuous behavior.

She had been holding and rocking a silent Rachel for so long, Santana thought she must have fallen asleep.

"San?" Rachel said almost too softly to be heard.

Santana hummed into Rachel's thick hair, "Hmmmm?"

"Am I in trouble?"

The older brunette smiled softly, "Do you think you should be in trouble, love?"

"I don't want to be," she said muffling her voice in Santana's chest. She was wiggling uncomfortably thinking of the likely punishment for her bad behavior, "but I think I will be," she pulled back and looked at Santana with big, innocent, cow eyes.

Santana laughed at loud, "Oh really, Rachel? Do you really think your pouting is going to save you? I'm immune to it you know? It probably still works on Q and B though," she was beyond amused at Rachel trying to charm her way out of a bottom warming. Santana could see why she had her fathers' wrapped around her little finger. If truth be told, she wasn't completely immune to Rachel's charms. It took everything in her not to indulge the diva in every way possible. The young singer had wormed her way under all their skins. It was why the thought of losing her was so hard on everyone.

Rachel just grumbled childishly, she hated being in trouble. She never could understand why she just jumped into action with both feet, without thinking. It was what always what got her into trouble. She cursed herself for her stupidity. Why didn't she just talk to her girlfriends' when her pain over Shelby got too great to bear alone?

"Rachel? Do you really think we should be ashamed of what we've all been doing this week?"

"I don't really know, San. I'm so confused. I feel like I should be ashamed because I want it so badly."

She sat Rachel upright and set her on the seat next to her. She took both her hands in her own tan ones, and forced her girlfriend to look her in the eye, "I'm not ashamed of anything we've done. I have to be honest with you, I was worried about this bringing up a lot of stuffed feelings you and Quinn might be carrying around inside. I hate that I was fucking right about that," she sighed sadly, "Shelby denied you something so basic, mi pequeña estrella. Of course you wanted it. The only shame in this situation is Shelby's. I could kick her shapely ass for treating you the way she did. I don't care what you believe, but you know I wouldn't lie to you. This is her shame, and her loss. She doesn't deserve you. You will never again be unwanted Rachel. You have the three of us who cannot live without you. No matter how big a pain in the ass you can be," she laughed to soften her words.

Rachel laughed through her tears, "I thought you only went along with this for me and Quinn?"

"At first," Santana said honestly, "but now I can't tell you how much I love being little Rachie's mama and little Britt's mama. I know what it means to Quinn as well, but you've made her ashamed of herself for wanting it as badly as you do. We have to fix that."

Rachel swallowed, "you still want to be Rachie's mama?" she asked hopefully.

"With all my heart, just like I want to be adult Rachel's girlfriend."

Rachel took a deep breathe, and stood up, "I broke us, I'll fix us. I promise."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany was still holding Quinn, "Come on, Q. Let's go downstairs and snuggle up on the couch in front of the fire. We only have a few more days here alone together before we have to go back to the real world. I don't want to waste even one moment together with my girls."

Before Quinn had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. The two blondes looked up quickly, rather shocked to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Britt, do you mind if I talk to Quinn for a few minutes?" She asked sheepishly.

The tall blonde kissed Quinn on the top of her head, and got up off the bed, "No of course not, honey," she kissed Rachel's cheek as she walked out of the bedroom, "love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Britt. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Brittany nodded, gesturing towards the bed, "She needs you, Rae."

"I know," Rachel walked slowly towards the bed, unsure of how to continue. She sat down gingerly on the side of the bed facing Quinn. She was biting her lip nervously, "You know I don't believe in half measures. I try to do everything to the very best of my ability. I always go overboard about everything. I guess that includes screwing up as well."

A ghost of a smile crossed Quinn's lips, giving Rachel encouragement to continue, "I'm sorry, baby. I am so so sorry. I'm not ashamed of the family we've built together. I love you being my little Rachie's mommy."

"Then why did you say you were? Why did you make us all feel ashamed about it?" Quinn said angrily.

"It's like I told Santana. I wasn't ashamed of what we were doing. I felt ashamed that I needed it so badly. I was wrong. Everything we've done has been out of love. I need you, Quinn. Little Rachie needs her mommy. Please don't leave me. No matter how awful I can be, and I know I am awful sometimes. Please forgive me?" She started to sob brokenly again.

Quinn finally couldn't bear the pain she could see in her girlfriend, "I do forgive you, Rachel. God knows you've forgiven me for enough. I'm still angry with you though. I was so hurt yesterday and all night last night when I thought we'd lost you."

"I almost died in that room all alone. I knew I'd made a terrible mistake, but you know me. I have a hard time admitting when I've done anything wrong. I'm afraid I've once again made a terrible mess out of everything. I'm pretty sure I'll be sleeping on my stomach tonight once again," she appeared to be joking but she was wringing her hands together nervously.

"So you still want to do this? You really do? You're not just saying it because you think it's what I want?"

"I'm hoping you still want it as much as I do, Quinn. I want my little family back. I want both my mothers' and my little sister. I promise I'll try to talk about my feelings when it gets painful again."

Quinn sniffed, and stood up. She took Rachel by the hand, "Come on, let's go downstairs. None of us got any sleep at all last night. We can all cuddle in front of the fire, and just try to get through today intact."

Rachel stopped her, and pulled Quinn into her arms, "I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. I was hurting and I lashed out. I'm so sorry. I love you all so much, but I'm so ashamed I hurt you the way I did. I can't promise I'll never do it again, but I can promise to try."

"We all make mistakes, Rach. We are all human. It's hard enough to have a healthy relationship with one girlfriend, let alone three. We'll get through this the way we always do; together. I'm angry with you, but I still love you and I always will."

The two made their way downstairs hand in hand. They were met at the bottom of the stairs by Brittany and Santana.

"So, can we try to get through the rest of this day without any more fucking drama?" Santana said in her own inimitable style.

Brittany laughed, "I just want to cuddle up with my girls and be lazy in front of the fire until it's time for bed. I'm exhausted. All this crying and talking has left me beat."

Rachel made her way over to Santana, "About my punishment?"

"Let's just enjoy the day like Britt suggested. We'll worry about it before bedtime, ok mi amor?"

The diva grimaced; she hated waiting to be spanked, "Of course, San."

"I found a bunch of movies in the cupboard when I was putting things away. Anyone up for movies and popcorn?"

Everyone agreed with Quinn's suggestion. They were just all happy they were still girlfriends', but more importantly they still had their little family intact.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**To be continued…less angst, more fluff next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N ~ Established Faberrittana relationship / Contains adult themes including age play between adults, consensual spanking, domestic discipline, sex and adult fantasies  
Glee and its characters do not belong to me.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Chapter 12

Brittany looked over towards the couch Quinn and San were lying on. She had seen Beauty and the Beast at least one hundred times, they all had. It was one of their favorites. Britt was bored, but the movie selection at the cabin was extremely limited and mostly family friendly. She smiled when she saw her girlfriends were both asleep. They must have been bored as well. She smiled, and turned to point that out to Rachel, but she was not in the armchair anymore. The blonde frowned. She hadn't seen her tiniest girlfriend get up and go anywhere. Rachel, ever polite, usually excused herself when she left the room.

Sighing, Brittany went looking for Rachel. She was happy they hadn't broken up, but things still didn't feel fixed. It was just a feeling she had, and she couldn't put a name to it, but out of all of them she had the best instincts. Rachel still just seemed too withdrawn. The girl was usually just an energizer bunny on crack. Silently sneaking out of a room was not Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry's style.

She wandered around upstairs and looked in all the bedrooms, and baths. No Rachel. She checked out the kitchen, and was about to walk out when she saw her girlfriend outside sitting on the top of the picnic table on the snow covered patio.

Brittany stepped out of the kitchen door, "Hey, I wondered where you went? I love that movie, but I've seen it a gazillion times."

Rachel turned her head, a small smile on her lips, "I thought you were asleep with Quinn and San," her breath misted through frigid night air.

The blonde shook her head slightly. She wrapped her arms around her chest and rubbed them up and down her arms, "Wow, it is freezing out here. What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" She sat down next to Rachel.

"I was just thinking about some things. I guess I didn't notice the cold, but now that you mentioned it," she rubbed her hands together and stuck them between her knees.

"What's wrong, Rae? You don't seem happy anymore."

She watched as the diva chewed on her bottom lip, as if hesitant to speak, "You can tell me anything, you know?" Brittany nudged.

Rachel shook her head, her dark hair circling her shoulders, "Really? Can I?" She turned tear-filled soft brown eyes towards her tall girlfriend, staring at her intently.

Brittany whispered sadly, "What do you mean, Rae?" She stayed silent, as she watched Rachel pull her thoughts together. Brittany watched Rachel attempt to stem the flow of tears as she swallowed a lump of emotion in her throat.

Rachel turned back and stared at the dark pine tree forest. She kept her eyes on the woods, never making eye contact with Brittany. When she spoke it was quiet but filled with anguish, "I tried that yesterday, Britt Britt. I opened my heart to all of you. You said it was the most ridiculous thing you'd ever heard. I might have expected that from Santana and maybe Quinn, but never you," she brought her hands up to her mouth and blew warm air on them, "anyone but you. I've never heard you utter an unkind word to anyone, ever. It just reinforces to me that you all find me juvenile and ridiculous. I'm anything but, Brittany."

Brittany's thoughts jumbled around her head. She would never call Rachel ridiculous. Then it clicked, "Oh honey. I didn't call you ridiculous. You're one of the smartest, most talented, loving, and loyal people I know," she started earnestly, "I thought the idea that you were holding us back was ridiculous. When you said we should move on without you for our own good I got really scared. That's why I got so angry. It was like; we have an US, a group of four that makes up US. You were making all these decisions that hurt the group of US only you were making them all by yourself. Oh I wish Q or S was here, they could say it better than I could," she looked down despondently.

Rachel turned and stared at her for a very long time. She was gauging the girl's reaction, "I wasn't just having a tantrum. It was very belittling for you all to assume it was just another Rachel Berry diva storm-out. I think being punished for not only having genuine feelings, but for expressing them to my girlfriends is demeaning. I'm not a child. I was genuinely struggling with legitimate feelings that came up about my mother, myself, and my girlfriends during age-play. I might not have expressed them appropriately, but I own them and I have a right to them!"

"Truth," Brittany yelled loudly. Her fist tight, she pumped over her head startling a flock of ravens out of the trees, and they screamed and scolded the blonde in angry annoyance. Rachel tried not to laugh. She looked away into the tree-line until her amusement faded. She needed to be heard now. Rachel needed to know she was understood by her girlfriends, if they were to continue as a family.

Brittany' big blue eyes were as wide as saucers. She had never thought about it like that, "I guess we all just jumped to a bunch of assumptions. I feel just awful that anything I said made you feel delittled."

"Demeaned or belittled?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah both those things," Brittany's eyes pooled with tears, "When I went upstairs to talk to Quinn, I told her that you were the most confident person I ever met. That's how I know you're going to be a star on Broadway. Quinn said we were brutal to you, and you made some good points. Do you want to know what I think?"

"I always want to know what you think." Rachel said softly.

"Really? Still? Even after yesterday and today, and how I made you come outside alone and cry?" Brittany asked breathlessly.

Rachel sighed, "Yes, my darling girl, even then," she turned her slender body to face the tall blonde. Carefully, she reached a tentative hand forward and brushed the shimmering locks the color of ripe corn behind her ear, "for you see, I'm in this for the long haul. Sitting out here I realized something unshakeable; I love you all now, forever, and always! For all our ups and downs, I can't, no let's be completely accurate, I WON'T live without you in my life, all of you!"

"I just think you're still super hurt by Shelby, and maybe you need to talk to someone besides us about that," Brittany leaned into a sweet embrace. It was loving, warm, and nonjudgmental. It was pure feelings. She never wanted to let go. Her head was on the diva's shoulder, and she played with Rachel's soft curls with her fingertips.

She moved the thick dark hair aside and gently nibbled on Rachel's pulse point. The tiny brunette moaned lowly. It would be so easy to give in to Brittany's ministrations. Yet, sex could not be a substitute for a serious discussion right now or the repercussions would come back to bite them all in the ass later. Rachel knew herself well enough to know if her unresolved feelings were left unspoken, she would grow resentful in time. They all needed a clean slate, if their relationship was to continue to grow. Having a polyamorous relationship would always be incredibly difficult, but impossible without honesty and openness.

Reluctantly Rachel pulled back from her blonde girlfriend, "I am hurt by Shelby's abandonment. That's why I do think this age play is helping. I think it's helping Quinn too. We just all need to talk about what is bothering us and not let it build up." She tried to ignore the hurt look that flashed through the crystal blue orbs at her blatant rejection of Brittany's advances.  
"You don't want sexy times with me anymore," the blonde's chin trembled.

Rachel felt her own eyes pool with unshed tears. She could not hurt the innocent soul in front of her, regardless of her own feelings. She cupped the sad face gently with both her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that marred the blonde's perfection, "Of course I do, silly," she leaned forward and tenderly kissed the silky lips she loved, "but we can't just use sex or even age play to avoid feelings. If we're going to be together forever, we all need to work through issues when they come up. None of us are very good at that, talking about feelings. But we have too Brittany, don't you see that? The whole world is going to be against our relationship. All we have is each other; our love, our trust, our understanding, and hopefully our forgiveness," she finished with a choked sob.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, mi pequeña estrella."

Rachel and Brittany jumped and spun around, startled to hear Santana's voice behind them. She stood leaning against the door smirking at the two she had frightened a moment earlier. Her jet black hair was a wild mess, but her charcoal eyes were alert. A sleepy looking Quinn was snuggled under her arm and against her side.

"I wasn't comfortable with the way we left things before," Santana held her free hand out for Rachel to take, "I was just too exhausted to talk anymore earlier. Come on inside, let's talk about everything that happened so that everybody is happy and feels like they've been heard."

The two quickly made their way inside past a scowling Quinn, "What on earth are you two doing outside without a coat on? It's winter outside!" She scolded as she delivered a firm swat to both of her girlfriends as they passed her by.

"Ow, jeez," Rachel griped, "we weren't outside that long," she grumbled under her breath as she quickly skirted Quinn's hand, and made her way to the living room.

"Ouch, Quinnie," Brittany whined as she rubbed her stinging butt cheek, not willing to argue like Rachel.

Santana just chuckled and rolled her eyes at her two favorite troublemakers. She softly rubbed Quinn's arm, "You make some coffee, mi amor. I'll make sure those two get warmed up by the fire."

The blonde nodded her agreement as she leaned up and kissed the tanned cheek sweetly.

After a few hours, Rachel felt heard and respected. They had all decided on a clean slate with each other so they could truly enjoy the remaining days of vacation alone together. They were not looking forward to going back to Lima, and their respective homes. They had powered through a blockade together, they were a real family now. They couldn't wait until graduation to move to New York and start their new life.

Clearly exhausted, the two blondes walked hand in hand to the bedroom upstairs. Santana lingered while Rachel put the empty coffee cups in the sink. She was surprised to see Santana waiting for her outside the kitchen door, "Hey, San. Everything ok?"

Santana smiled lovingly and gently pushed Rachel up against the wall. She put her hands on the diva's hips, and snuggled her lips against Rachel's ear and growled breathily, "You feel better about everything now, querida?"

Rachel could barely control the shivers that rippled up and down her spine. She bit her bottom lip adorably to stifle a lustful moan, "uhhh hmmmm," she felt her knees weaken and was glad the Latina was holding her up against the wall. It got worse when Santana laughed knowingly against her throat.

Rachel couldn't control her goose bumps, "Oh, San...what you do to me."

"Just don't scare us like that again, ok? Talk to us. I can't bear the thought of a life without you in it," Santana growled as she left light nips and kisses up Rachel's long neck to her earlobe.

"I won't, Santana. I promise."

"And little Rachie still wants both her mothers'?"

Rachel slid into the taller brunette's warm embrace. She slid her chin into her shoulder, nuzzling for a comfortable spot, and wrapped her arms around her waist, "She does, very much so," she whispered.

"And you give me your word, if it gets too much for you you'll talk to us about it?"

Rachel lifted her soft brown eyes to look at her girlfriend. Shiny unshed tears clung to her long lashes, and Santana felt her heart clench tightly. She loved all her girls, but each one affected her differently. She still had pangs when she saw how young and vulnerable Rachel could look. It brought out her most protective side, "Your word, Rach, do I have it?"

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry do solemnly swear not to keep any more secrets from any of my girlfriends especially regarding feelings of sadness, loneliness or abandonment. So help me, Moses. Cross my heart, hope to win a Tony, and all that jazz," she grinned in a mischievous manner.

Santana raised her HBIC eyebrow, and Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her plump lips, "I swear on all the love I hold for my girlfriends, my loves, my life! I promise I'll tell you if it gets overwhelming," she said sincerely.

Santana leaned into the kiss, sucking Rachel's tongue into her mouth. She kissed her deeply and fully, letting her love express itself physically, "I trust you, baby girl. I just worry that this is too hard for you. Please let me know if it is."

"I will. I love you, Santana."

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep before we both collapse," Rachel shrieked playfully when Santana swept her up into a bridal hold, and carried her up the stairs to bed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Quinn woke up when she felt the bed shake as Brittany broke out in a bone rattling cough. She, Santana, Rachel, and Brittany had all fallen asleep in the big bed last night. After their emotional day they were all exhausted and worn out. They had all fallen into a deep sleep almost immediately.  
Everyone had been healthy, completely exhausted, but healthy. Quinn groaned internally when she looked at the clock. They had only been asleep for a few hours. It was still the middle of the night. She leaned over Rachel carefully to put her cool palm on Brittany's forehead.

The little diva's eyes fluttered open, "Mommy?"

Quinn felt her heart warm at being called mommy again. She was so glad little Rachie had made her presence known. It was a very big step in the right direction for all of them.

"Go back to sleep, honey, everything's ok," she leaned over, and kissed Rachel's head. It was very warm, "Rachie, are you feeling ok?"

"My throat hurts, mommy," she whispered.

Before Quinn could answer her, Brittany's raspy cough shook the bed again, "Oh boy," Quinn thought.  
The blonde mother got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She searched the cupboards for anything resembling children's Tylenol. All they had available was adult medication. Well, it was going to have to be good enough.

She tiptoed in the bedroom. Rachel was sitting up in bed, holding her throat looking miserable, "Mommy," she cried, holding her arms out to be picked up.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, sweetie. Let's get you and Britt into the other bedroom. We don't want to wake up mama, or get her sick," Quinn whispered softly. She was getting ready to pick Rachie up.

Santana rolled over, "Too late, I'm already awake" she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "What time is it, it's still dark? What's all the excitement about?"

"It's only 3 am, babe," Quinn sat down on the side of the bed, and flipped on the light on the nightstand. Santana groaned, and shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"I'm sorry we woke you, babe. Rachie and baby Britt are sick," she explained as she sat on the edge of the big bed.

"Rachie and baby Britt?" Santana wasn't sure she heard correctly. She had never been a morning person, even after years of getting up at the ass crack of dawn for Cheerios practices.

Rachie turned her soulful eyes towards her, "I sick, mama," she rasped pitifully.

"Oh my angel, I'm sorry," Santana was happy to be a mama again. She looked at Quinn, "So what's going on?" she yawned.

"I was going to take them in the guest bedroom, so we didn't wake you up unnecessarily," she shrugged guiltily, "sorry, babe."

"You don't have to move them," Santana looked over at the two little ones, "not feeling good, mis bebés?"

"Mama, my throat hurts," Rachie whined. She was cradling her throat with one hand. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she sounded raspy.

"Mama, up," Brittany held her hands up towards Santana. She clearly had a bad cold. She sounded terribly congested. Another loud cough shook the blonde's body.

Santana pulled Brittany into her arms, kissing her forehead, "Wow baby, you feel pretty warm to me," she looked up at Quinn questioningly.

Quinn just nodded, "Rachel has a fever too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how do you feel?"

"I'm ok, and they were fine when we all went to bed a few hours ago," she watched the two girls, chewing her lip, "I'm going to run downstairs, and get some juice. I'll be right back."

She came back with two glasses of apple juice, "Guys, I don't have any liquid Tylenol. I'm going to need you both to take these pills. You both have fevers, and Britt's cough sounds awful. I can run out tomorrow and get some liquid fever reducer, and some cough syrup. Tonight, I want you both to take some medicine, and get some fluids in you," Quinn handed over the pills and the cups of juice.

"Do we have a thermometer, Quinn?" Santana got up to use the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't look. Check the medicine cabinet," Quinn looked flustered.

"You ok, babe?" Santana stopped at the bathroom door, and looked back.

Quinn got up and walked over to Santana, "I'm fine; I just have a bit of a headache," she smiled up at the Latina, "Just tired. I think it's just an emotional hangover from yesterday. I don't think I'm getting sick."

Santana rooted around the medicine cabinet, "No thermometer."

"It's ok; I'll run to the little drug store in town later in the morning," she kissed the Latina's full lips sweetly, "I'm going to try to get them back to sleep for a few hours."

"I'll be right out to help you, babe."

Quinn walked back to the bed. Brittany had taken her meds and finished her juice. Rachel's pills and full cup of juice were on the nightstand. She sighed and picked them up. Rachel was a notoriously bad patient as an adult. Quinn could only imagine she would be a handful as a young sick child.

"You need to take this medicine, sweetheart. I know you don't feel good, but you'll only get sicker without taking your medicine. Now come on, be mommy's big girl, and take your medicine," Quinn coaxed gently but firmly.

Rachel had rolled over into Brittany, her back towards Quinn, "I no like medsin. My throat hurts to swallow," the little girl whined, "I not takin stupid medsin!" she rasped belligerently.

"Fine, you need to tell mama why you haven't taken your medicine when she gets out of the bathroom. Mama will not be happy that you are talking back, and being stubborn," Quinn had no problem making Santana the disciplinarian tonight. Her girls were sick, and she was exhausted.

Little Rachie turned over quickly. Mama would not be happy. She was not allowed to talk back to mama or mommy. Her throat hurt already, she didn't need her bottom hurting too.

Quinn smiled victoriously when the girl took the medicine and finished her juice, even though she was grumbling the entire time, "That's my good girl."

She smoothed the hair off of Rachie's hot forehead, "Now try to go back to sleep for a few hours, honey."

Britt's eyes were already fluttering closed, and Rachie was struggling to keep hers open. Quinn scooted onto the bed, her back against the headboard. Rachie turned over and snuggled so her head was pillowed on her mommy's lap. Quinn instinctively started running her fingers through the long dark hair, stopping to scratch gently at the girl's scalp. It never failed to calm the diva down.

Without lifting her head, Rachie whispered, "Sing us a song, mommy?"

Quinn began to softly serenade the little girls to sleep. Her soft alto was soothing and peaceful. It didn't take long for both little girls to fall back to a sound sleep. The blonde opened her eyes and saw Santana leaning against the bathroom door. She was watching her little family adoringly. A soft smile played on her lips.

The blonde raised one perfect eyebrow questioningly. She suddenly felt self-conscious, "What?" she whispered.

Santana pushed off of the wall, "Nothing, I was just watching. You are such a natural at this. Te adoro, mi amor."

Tears sparkled lovingly in Quinn's eyes. She was so grateful for these girls in her life. She'd be lost without them, "I love you too, Santana Lopez."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn woke up confused by the bright sun in her eyes. She had Brittany curled into side, and Rachie's head on her chest. Santana was no longer on her side of the bed. Carefully, as not to wake her poor sick, sleeping babies, she turned her head to see what time it was. It was almost 10 am. She shook her head, now she was sure Rachie was sick. The tiny spitfire never slept in unless she was sick.

Gently disentangling herself from the two sleeping girls, she quietly made her way to the bathroom. She was washing and drying her hands when she heard the bedroom door open quietly. Santana's head peered in the slightly open bathroom door.

She held up a bag from the drugstore victoriously, "I got a thermometer, some cough syrup for Britt, some liquid Tylenol and Motrin, the pharmacist said to rotate them, some orange juice, ginger ale, chicken noodle soup, crackers, some popsicles, some sherbet, and ta da! Coffee for the mommies! I left that downstairs on the table."

"Oh thank God," Quinn breathed relieved, "Why didn't you wake me, San? I would have gone to town."

"Because you looked so peaceful surrounded by sleeping children, and I know you could use the sleep. We don't need mommy getting sick too now do we?" She finished playfully.

"You're a lifesaver, Santana. I was pretty exhausted. Thank you for letting me sleep, my love. Now, let's see this thermometer. They both feel pretty warm still."

Santana pulled the thermometer out of the bag, "This one goes in the ear. That will work for Rachie since her throat hurts and her nose is stuffy. Check this out, Q. It's so cool. It's a pacifier thermometer for Britt."

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, "Ok go wash it off with warm water, and I'll figure out how to work this ear gadget," she started to unwrap the large tan thermometer as she walked towards the bed.

Sitting down carefully, she smoothed the damp tendrils of hair off Rachie's forehead. She was burning up. Rachie stirred and moaned pitifully. It was clear she was feeling very bad.

"Hey, baby girl. Mama is back from the drug store. I need to take your temperature now," she was trying to keep it light. She stuck the thermometer in Rachie's ear, and waited for the beep. Looking at the temp, she was worried at how warm Rachie was, "Can you sit up for me, baby?"

Rachel moaned, but tried to comply, "Mommy," she whined, "I think I'm gonna be sick," she rolled over and threw up on the hardwood floor. Quinn dropped the thermometer on the bed, and held Rachie as she retched.

"I sorry, mommy," Rachie cried, "I sorry I threw up."

"Oh, baby. It's not your fault you're sick," Quinn said gently as she rubbed the little girl's back, "don't worry about it honey. I'll clean it up. Can you move to the bathroom, baby or will it make you sick again?"

Rachie just cried miserably. Quinn slid out of bed, and carried Rachie into the bathroom. Santana looked up from the sink when they entered, "How's my baby?"

Quinn whispered, "Rachie got sick, be careful where you step out there. I'm going to give her a cool bath. I want to get her temp down."

Santana looked at the little diva compassionately, "The pharmacist said a flu bug was going around town. He said high fevers, sore throats, coughing, and vomiting. The good news is it only lasts a few days before people start feeling better."

"Hurray," Quinn said sarcastically as she sat Rachie down on the closed toiled lid, and started to run the bathwater.

"Did you get a temperature?"

Quinn looked up from her place next to the tub, "It's 102 degrees, San. I'm worried. If they are going to throw up all the medicine I don't know what to do," she said softly for only Santana to hear.

"We'll see if they can keep anything down. If not, I'll go back to the drug store and see if they have anything to help with nausea. Don't worry, babe. I got ginger ale and popsicles. The dude said to keep them hydrated. I'll get Britt's temperature, and then I'll go get your coffee," she started out of the bathroom, "should I bring Britt in to bathe with Rachie?"

Quinn was kneeling next to the bathtub, running her hands in the water. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, and used her shoulder to move it off her face. She sat back on her haunches and looked at Santana, "That's probably a good idea. Let's get them cleaned up, and cooled down. Can you look for some warm pajamas for them both?"

"Should I make a bed downstairs for them both, or do you want to keep them up here in bed?"

"Let's take them downstairs. We can keep them warm and comfortable, and keep an eye on them all day."

Santana walked back in and leaned over to kiss Quinn on the head, "Don't worry, mommy. You bathe our little angels, and I'll clean up the bedroom. I'll make a nice comfie bed downstairs. Call me when you're ready to get them out of the tub. I'll help you get them into their pajamas."

"Thanks, babe," Quinn looked up lovingly, "Come on, Rachie. Let's get you undressed sweetie and in the water."

Before long she had both listless girls sitting in the barely warm water. She lathered up a washcloth and cleaned up Rachie first. She got her cleaned up, and Santana wrapped her in a towel and took her into the bedroom to get dressed in a pair of warm footie pj's.

She moved damp hair of the diva's forehead, and kissed it softly, "Let's get you downstairs, baby girl. Do you want some ginger ale, maybe a popsicle?"

"Maybe a posicle, mama. My throat hurts really bad, and my tummy hurts too."

Santana led Rachie downstairs, and got her to lie down on the makeshift bed she made for her girls, "Is that comfortable, baby?" She smiled when Rachie nodded, "I'm going to get you some medicine to drink and a Popsicle. Wait here, sweetie. Mama will be right back."

Rachie laid her aching head down on the soft pillows and closed her eyes. She was holding her sore throat and her breathing was raspy due to her congestion. She was a very sick and miserable little girl. Santana's heart nearly broke when she came back out with the medicine and banana Popsicle, "Here baby girl. Drink this, it will help with your fever."

Rachel turned her head away from the nasty stuff. She decided to pretend to be asleep.

"Rachie, don't be difficult baby girl. I need you to take this. You're sick, and this will make you feel better," she helped the stubborn little girl sit up. Santana tried not to grin at the look of belligerent defiance on the little face, "I know it's yucky and nasty, but mama wants her baby better. Come on now, drink it for me, please," she held the cold and flu liquid medicine to Rachie's lips, and grimaced as she watched the girl drink it in one gulp, "Good girl, baby, good girl."

She handed Rachie her Popsicle and held the tiny sick girl against her chest, and rocked her as she let the cool treat melt down her sore throat. Santana knew she would be asleep soon. She continued to hum and rub her sore tummy until Rachie fell asleep. She set a wastebasket next to her in case she felt sick, and tucked her in. Then she went to help Quinn with Britt.

Britt was just as listless, her blue eyes burned bright with her fever. She sucked on her pacifier thermometer the best she could with a stuffy nose and a terrible cough. Santana wasn't surprised to find it was higher than Rachie's. She was able to get Britt to down the awful tasting medicine, but she wasn't interested in a Popsicle. The sick little blonde just wanted to sleep. Quinn sat beside her stroking her back, and singing to her. Rachie was already fast asleep.

Santana forced Quinn to lie down and take a nap after a few hours of dealing with two sick little girls with the flu. She was worried the blonde's exhaustion would open her up to getting sick as well. Quinn didn't want to admit it, but her health was more delicate than Santana's. She had the blonde lie down on the couch, and she covered her with a blanket, "I'm serious now, Quinn. I want you to get some rest. You've been taking such good care of Rachie and Britt. I need you to take good care of yourself. I know this isn't how we thought we'd spend our last few days in the cabin, but I need you. Please, get some sleep?"

The blonde wanted to argue, but she had a terrible headache and was too tired to fight. The last few hours had been spent trying to keep fevers down, and two crabby, sick girls occupied. Rachie and Britt were sleeping again after a long stretch of crying. They woke up miserable from their morning nap, and Rachie had trouble keeping anything down. It had been a brutal morning. Quinn didn't know how Santana was still standing. She was falling asleep before her head even settled into the pillow, "Watch Rachie's fever, it keeps spiking. She hates drinking anything because her throat hurts, but the cold drinks help," she fussed.

Santana smiled and tucked in the blanket, watching her girlfriend fight sleep.

"Keep an eye on Britt's cough. I don't like how heavy her breathing sounds. I'm afraid she's going to choke."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll watch both of them while you rest. Don't worry, mommy bear. I've got them," she said fondly.

"I know, but….." Quinn finally gave in and fell asleep. Santana brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed her lovingly. She was more in love than ever before. One day, she knew that Quinn would be an excellent mommy to all their children.

Santana endured the rest of the day, making sure everyone got the proper medicine and rest. At the end of the day, she got everyone to bed. It was a miracle that Rachie and Britt only woke up once in the middle of the night.

Quinn got up with them, and gave them more medicine. She sang them both to sleep softly, Santana never moved a muscle. She was totally out of it.

When morning came, Santana found that Rachie and Britt's fevers had broken and they were mostly just suffering from very bad colds. She was not surprised to find Quinn very sick with the high fever and same flu Rachel had.

She ushered both girls out of the bedroom and downstairs so their mommy could sleep. Both girls wanted to color their mommy a "Get Well" picture. Santana helped them make drawings from Quinn. She held her girlfriend's hair back, and rubbed her back as she got sick.

"Oh God, San. I think I'm dying," she moaned into the toilet, "How are you so disgustingly healthy?"

Santana tried not to laugh, "I'm sorry, babe. It'll be over in a day or two. Let's get you into bed. Do you want a bath?"

Quinn groaned, "Ughhh no. I just want to sleep," she let her girlfriend lead her back to the bed. She was surprised to see Rachie and Britt in the bedroom looking at her with big sad eyes.

"You sick, mommy?" Rachie snuffled sadly through her stuffy nose.

Britt walked over and patted Quinn's leg when Santana sat her on the edge of the bed. Her big blue eyes looked up sadly at her mommy as she tried to suck on her pacifier, "mommy hurt?" Big tears ran down her pale cheek.

Quinn felt her heart break, "Oh my darlings. I'm going to be just fine. Are those pictures for me?" she took the proffered pictures and fussed over them, even while her head felt like it was going to split open.

Rachie walked over to her mommy, and looked at her with her big doe eyes, "If you hold your nose the medsin won't be so ucky," she whispered conspiratorially, "Make mama get you a posicle."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her precious baby, "Thank you sweetheart. What kind should I get?"

Rachie looked at her seriously weighing such an important decision, "hmmmm I liked the 'nana one and the cherry one. Britt likes the orange one and the green one best."

The blonde turned a peculiar shade of green at the thought of eating the sweet treat, "Maybe I'll just sip on some ginger ale, sweetie. At least until my tummy feels better."

Rachie took Britt by the hand, "I'll watch baby for you so you can sleep mommy. I'll be a good girl and a good sissy."

Quinn lay back on the pillow, and put her hand to her forehead. She was willing the room to stop spinning, "Thank you so much, baby."

Santana had gone to fetch the medicine and some ginger ale for Quinn. When she returned to the room, she found Rachie standing next to the bed. She was holding Britt's hand in one hand, and her mommy's in the other, and she was singing her mommy to sleep. It brought tears to Santana's eyes. It was the sweetest thing she ever saw. She saw tears leaking out of Quinn's eyes as well.

"All right, mis ángeles, time to let mommy get her rest now," she helped Quinn take her medicine, and sip her ginger ale. Then she led her babies out of the darkened bedroom.

Quinn fell asleep basking in the deep and abiding love of the only real family she knew. She was happier than she had ever been. In a few short days they would all head back to Lima to finish senior year. They would graduate and move in together as a family in New York City. What had started out as a simple gift to Rachel had turned into a new way of life. She knew, no matter what else happened in life, she had found her calling. She was a beautiful woman, a loving girlfriend, and a great mommy. It would carry her through her loss of Beth. It would carry her through the rest of her life. She was not a failure at the most important thing she had done in her short teenage life. Being a mommy was the one thing that no one could ever take from her; not Russell, not Shelby, not Lima, Ohio. She drifted off feeling peaceful and loved, content and whole again.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The END…. I was thinking of continuing this when they get back to Lima. Only if the interest is there for this to continue. Let me know…. Thanks for sticking with the story through some ups and downs. It was never meant to take this long to finish. I appreciate the continued interest in the story and the kind comments, PM's and reviews. Thanks!


End file.
